Love You, Hate You
by Sam's Wish
Summary: Max & Alec haven't seen each other for 6 years, How will they react after all this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it. _

_Summary - I suck at these things you should just read it. _

_

* * *

_

It was raining in Seattle and Max was in hurry, she was walking as fast as she could so fast in fact that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked right into someone.

"I'm sorry" She apologised to the person without looking up. But he grabbed her arm "Max" he spoke his voice soft.

Max froze, she recognised that voice looking up she looked into a pair of familiar green eyes.

A smile appeared on her face. She hadn't seen him in 6 years.

He smiled back

"Ben!?" She asked surprise in her voice.

Ben smiled "One and only" He said as he pulled her into a hug.

After a few moments they broke their embrace. "What are you doing in Seattle?" Max asked him

Ben shook his head "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I live here now" Max explained.

Ben nodded his head but noticed Max was looking behind him for something or someone.

Ben laughed, he should have known. "He's not with me" he spoke softly giving her a knowing look.

Max's head snapped up her eyes meeting his "What?" she asked bewildered.

Ben just gave her a look

"I wasn't looking for anyone" Max defended herself

"Sure you weren't" Ben countered.

Max slapped him on the arm and sighed

"But he is the reason I'm in Seattle" Ben added.

Max looked at him confusion on her face "What?" she asked not understanding.

"I'm here because of that precious brother of mine" He explained.

Max nodded. Taking it in, the last person she was expecting to see today was Ben of all people. She hadn't seen him or his brother since she was 16.

"How so?" She asked

Ben sighed and started to fidget with his hands, Max noticed the way he was avoiding the question and asked again

"So?" She asked letting the question hang in the air.

Ben finally spoke "He's getting married" He said as quietly as possible but Max heard him.

"Oh" Max said in a small voice, silence rained between them for a couple minutes until Max finally spoke "Good for him" she smiled at Ben, a fake smile.

Ben nodded.

"Is he getting married?" Max asked pushing aside the lump in her throat.

"No, no it's just his engagement party" Ben explained.

Max smiled then changed the subject.

"Here's my number" She said pulling out a card with her number on it. Ben took it and she explained "I have somewhere to be right now but call me and we can catch up" She said.

"Sure" Ben agreed. Kissing her on the cheek.

"See you soon" She promised as she took off in the other direction.

Ben watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore. Smiling to himself he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey can I bring a date to this party?" He asked into the phone, smiling to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Max was walking as fast as she could away from Ben. Her heartbeat was racing and all she could think about was Alec and the fact he was getting married.

Alec wasn't the marrying type, _was he?_

Stopping in the doorway of a closed shop Max pulled out her cell phone.

After a few rings someone answered.

'Sam' the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Sam it's me" Max said into the phone, her voice shaking slightly.

"What's up sis?"

"You'll never guess who I just bumped into"

"You're right I won't so just tell me" Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

Max sighed and rolled her eyes before answering "Ben"

Sam who was taking a drink at the time Max answered choked on the water "What?"

She asked wondering if she had heard her correctly.

"You heard me"

Sam started laughing "Was he there?"

"No" Max said after a few seconds.

"Is that good or bad?" Sam asked wondering just what her sister was thinking.

"He's getting married" Max said simply.

"Who Ben?" Sam asked not quite keeping up.

"Alec try to keep up" Max said in an irritated tone.

"Well you aren't very clear" Sam replied in a sarcastic tone

"Well I just said Alec is getting married"

"So are you!" Sam replied with a laugh.

Max groaned "I know that!"

"So what's the problem?" Sam asked

"There isn't one" Max replied, her shoulder sagging as she thought about it.

"Right" Sam said not really believing her.

Max knew that tone and rolled her eyes "I just thought you'd want to know"

"Yeah it couldn't have waited until you got home" Sam smirked to herself as she listened to her sister.

"Whatever" Max said angrily into the phone and snapped his closed.

Closing her eyes she leant back against the door, composing herself for a couple of seconds before finally walking away.

Looking at her watch _'Shit I'm late'_ Max thought to herself and started running.

* * *

"Someone agreed to date you? It's not a guy is it?" Alec's voice laughed down the phone.

Ben smirked before answering his brother "Can i?" he asked again ignoring him.

"Sure" Alec agreed.

"Thanks"

"Will I like her?" Alec asked in that brotherly tone.

Ben smiled to himself "You'll love her" he promised and closed his phone looking at it for a few seconds before sliding it back in his jean pocket.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

Do you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it._

_Summary - AU - With Max, Alec, Sam & Ben plus others. _

It was 6 o'clock when Max finally returned home as expected Sam was waiting on her as soon as Max walked through the front door Sam was at her side throwing questions at her.

"You've been ignoring your phone" Sam stated glaring at her sister.

Max looked at her then looked away pulling her jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack before finally answering "I've been busy"

Sam noticed Max was alone and her face turned to confusion "Where's?" She began to ask before Max shook her head.

"On a trip with the school" Max said knowing what her sister was going to ask.

Sam stopped her mouth dropping open "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot I wanted to be there when they left"

Max shook her head, silently letting her know that it was ok that she didn't need to be there.

Max walked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge.

"I'm hungry" she said as she started pulling things from the fridge, Sam leant back against the kitchen counter watching Max.

She could tell Max was trying to avoid her and hoping she wouldn't ask any questions but she wasn't getting away with it that easily.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me?" Sam asked after 20 minutes and Max still hadn't said anything about meeting Ben.

"Tell you what?" Max asked with genuine confusion showing on her face.

"Ben" Sam said simply as if it was obvious

Max's mouth made a silent 'O' shape and she nodded her head.

"We didn't talk long"

"What did he say? What do they look like?" Sam asked pulling her sister towards the sofa and sitting her down on it she sat on it too crossing her legs under her and waiting on her continuing.

"He looks just the same only older"

"Hot?"

Max rolled her eyes "They were always hot" She clarified

"Well looks fade" Sam smirked

"Not his" Max said quietly.

Sam caught it though "His? Are you talking about Ben still?" Sam said her eyebrows lifting in question.

Max's body tensed and she became defensive "Of course I'm talking about Ben who else would I be talking about!?" She demanded

Sam just looked at her and sighed

She pulled her sister into a hug "Baby I know how you felt about him" She whispered into her ear.

Max wrapped her arms around her sister hugging her tight "Why did they make me leave" She said into her sisters shoulder managing to hold back the tears.

Sam closed her eyes _'I always knew this day would come' _Sam thought to herself.

Pulling back she brushed away the tears that had fallen down Maxs' face before speaking.

"You know why" Max nodded "But that was all 6 years ago and you've got Logan now, you love him don't you?"

Max nodded her head "Yeah" She agreed

"Then forget about cocky McDowell and focus on that wedding and that dress your not going to get me in" Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

"You are wearing a dress" Max promised her sister.

"For you" Sam agreed smiling.

* * *

After that thoughts of Alec and Ben were long forgotten and the girls sat down in front of the TV to have a girly night in without any men to interrupt them.

It was around 9 when the girls' peace and quiet was interrupted by the sound of Max's cell phone ringing.

Groaning because she was very comfortable on her place on the sofa Max got up to find the phone as it was still in the kitchen where she had left it after talking to Logan earlier.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone, she didn't recognise the number from caller ID.

"Maxie" The cheery voice said from the other end of the line.

Max smiled only 3 people on the planet ever called her Maxie. "Benny" She replied sarcastically

"Miss me?" Ben asked

Max rolled her eyes even although he couldn't see her he replied "Not rolling your eyes at me are you?"

Max laughed "You know me so well"

"I do" Ben said the rest of what he wanted to say hanging in the air and they both knew what it was _'Not as well as my brother' _

Max cleared her throat "So what you calling for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No, No just wondering that's all" Max replied

Sam who had been listening from the other room walked in 'Is that Ben?' She mouthed quietly, Max nodded.

Before Max knew what was happening Sam snatched the phone from her and began speaking.

"Benny!" Sam said happily into the phone

"Same old Sammy huh?" Ben asked

Getting right down to business Sam asked "How's Alec?"

Max eyes widened and Ben started laughing

"Still straight to the point I see"

"Always" Sam smiled glancing at Max she noticed how red Max was going and she wasn't sure if it was through shock or anger.

"Anyway he's good, he's getting married"

"So I've been told" Sam replied

Ben sighed "Yeah that's actually the reason I'm calling"

"Yeah?" Sam asked sceptically

"Yeah wanted to see if Max would be my date to the engagement party" Ben said to her.

Before he could finish Sam was already laughing, laughing so hard she could barely speak which is why she handed the phone back to Max and leant against the wall of the kitchen to stop herself falling over from the laughing.

Max looked at her confused "What's so funny?" Max asked her sister before moving the phone back to her ear.

"Ask….Him" Sam managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"What is she laughing at?"

Ben braced himself for Max's reaction hoping it wouldn't be similar to her sisters.

"I just told her I was going to ask you to be my date"

"Date? To where?"

"Alec's engagement party" Ben said softly preparing himself for her reaction.

Max's eyes widened and Sam knew he had asked her, her laughing stopped and she stood up straight waiting to see what the answer would be.

Max's brain meanwhile was working overtime _'He wants me to go to Alec's engagement party? Is he nuts?' _

But before she knew what she was saying she answered.

"Sure" She agreed shocking herself, Sam and Ben in the process.

"Really?" Ben asked not really believing she was agreeing this easily.

'_Yes really it'll be good to see him again'_ Max thought to herself before answering him.

"Yeah it will be good to see him again after all this time" She told him

To say Ben was shocked was an understatement, sure he wanted her to go but he thought it would take a lot more convincing to get her to go but he was happy she agreed.

"Ok I'll pick you up tomorrow" Ben informed her

"TOMORROW!?" Max shouted into the phone, annoyed that he wasn't giving her much time to prepare herself physically mentally and emotionally.

"Yep" Was all Ben replied "And you can't back out now"

"Fine" Max finally agreed reluctantly

"See you then Maxie" Ben promised and ended the conversation.

* * *

Leaving Max to deal with a very confused Sam

"You're going to his engagement party?"

Max nodded

"Why?" Sam said with a little more force than she had intended.

"Why not?" Max shrugged

"That so isn't a good idea" Sam said blocking Max who was trying to walk out the kitchen away from her.

"I'm a big girl" Max informed her

"Not when it comes to him" Sam reminded him

Max turned on her sister anger showing "I'm not 16 anymore I'm 22 and I'm going to this party I wanna see what he's like now"

Sam shook her head "What about Logan?"

"What about him?" Max asked

"You meant to be marrying him now your going to check out your ex boyfriends fiancé?"

Max sighed "I just want to see him again, see how he is surely you understand that?"

"Of course I do I just don't want you to get hurt"

Max smiled a little at her sister "I don't have feelings for him anymore, I haven't for a long time I'm in love with Logan I'm just going to see how he is and after tomorrow night I'll probably never see him again" Max explained.

Sam nodded her head "Ok" She agreed. "But if your doing this thing your going to rock his world make him hate the bitch he's marrying, show him what he can't have" Sam said with a wicked grin on her face.

Max opened her mouth to speak but Sam beat her to it "I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Fine!" Max said in a harsh tone but really she was pleased she had planned on dressing up, she had no idea what this fiancé looked like and she wanted to make sure she looked her best.

'_Still doesn't mean I have feelings for him, I just want to see him again because we used to be friends'_ Max said to herself as she sat back down on the sofa, Sam following her.

Sam looked at her sister and she could see the spark in her eyes, the spark that hadn't been there in almost 6 years ever since their parents made them move. _'Not in love with him my ass!" _Sam thought to herself.

'_This should be fun'_ Taking one last look at Max before turning her attention back to the TV screen.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it._

_Summary - Its been 6 years since Max and Alec last saw each other how will they react?_

It was a little past 5 in the afternoon when Max heard a knock on her and Sam's door.

She'd spent all day fussing about what to wear in fact she was so preoccupied with what she was doing, Sam had to go pick Jamie up from school.

Not expecting anyone and knowing Sam had a key and would let herself in Max made her way to the door.

Opening it she found a grinning Ben with a bag in his hand. Max's eyes widened "What…What are you doing here?" She asked after getting over her shock.

"Forget we had a date?" He smirked still standing on the other side of the door.

Max smiled at him "No but how did you find me?"

"Internet is a wonderful thing you'd be amazed what you can find out plus you really should have given me your address how else was I meant to pick you up for this thing?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

Max stepped back gesturing for him to enter the apartment, he nodded his head as he past her "Thanks thought you were never going to let me in" He grinned.

Max glared and watched as he walked into her apartment glancing around taking it all in.

"We don't have to leave right now do we?" Max asked panic rising in her body.

Ben turned around facing her "No, no just thought we could get ready together you know like the old times"

"What time do we have to leave?"

Ben checked his watch before answering "We have to be there for 8" he informed her and Max's shoulders sagged "That's not giving me a lot of time" She said more to herself than him.

"When did you become a girl?" Ben asked dropping his back on the table and smiling at her.

"I've always been a girl" she fought back.

Ben just looked at her, a look that said '_yeah right'_

Silence rained for a few minutes, a comfortable silence which given how long it had been between them last seeing each other was quite amazing.

"Well make yourself at home" Max said turning around and heading back in the direction of her bedroom.

Ben followed "Wanna know what else I found on the internet?" he asked

Max's body tensed and Ben noticed, she didn't speak just waited on him continuing

"An engagement announcement" Ben started "Announcing Miss Max Guevera and Logan Cale had gotten engaged" he finished and Max's body relaxed a little _'Just that' _Max thought to herself.

Max turned around with a smile on her face "Yeah I'm engaged" she shrugged her shoulders "So?"

"So where is my invite to the wedding?"

"Where's my invite to your brothers?" She snapped

Ben was taken aback by the harsh tone of her voice and raised his hands in surrender "Sorry" he said simply.

"No I'm sorry, I haven't set a date yet plus it's not like we're going on an actual date your only invited me to wind your brother up" Max said with a knowing smile.

Ben's face lit up and he bent his head to hide his smile "I'm not" he tried to defend himself but Max knew him too well.

"Sure your not" she said pushing him a little on the shoulder "Come watch me be a girl" Max said to him pulling him into her bedroom.

"Remind me why I was always the one that got to do the friend thing with you girls?" Max looked at him for a second, she wasn't sure why he was always the friend and why Alec had been the one she was attracted too that's just the way it was.

"Because you love me too much to date me" Max grinned. Ben nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

They spent the next 45 minutes talking and Max really wasn't getting anywhere with trying to find a dress, Sam should have been here to help her.

And she should have been home ages ago Jamie got out of school at 4 it was now just after six. Picking up her cell phone she called Sam's number.

"Just climbing the stairs" Sam said into the phone not bothered to ask who it was or say "Hello"

Max smiled she was glad Sam was so close she needed her help but then she remembered about Ben being here and the fact that Jamie was with Sam.

She just hoped Ben wouldn't make any sort of connection.

Just then the door to the apartment flew open and a little boy with dirty blonde hair came running through the apartment headed straight for Max.

"Mummy!" he called as he wrapped his arms around her legs.

Ben watched as this little boy who didn't look more than 6 came running into Maxs' bedroom and called her mummy.

"Mummy?" Ben asked standing up from the bed and making his way towards Max.

Max looked at him and opened her mouth to speak just as Sam came into view.

"Ben!"? Sam screamed from the door and came running in and jumped into his arms, he stumbled back not expecting it but managed to keep her up and not let either of them fall.

Max watched her sister jump into Ben's arms and laughed bending down she picked up her son who was looking at his aunt with confusion.

"What's Sam doing mummy?" he looked at his mum hoping for an answer it wasn't like his auntie to act so strange.

"She's just happy baby" Max said kissing him on the head.

Jamie finally noticed the man and looked at him strangely at the same time Ben placed Sam back on the floor.

"Good to see you too" he laughed glancing at the little boy out the side of his eye.

"Who's this?" Ben asked pointing at Jamie.

Jamie turned in his mother's arms and hid his face in her neck "This is Jamie" she said looking at Ben then spoke to Jamie "Say hi Jamie" Jamie looked at her still unsure of the new man "It's ok" she promised

Jamie looked at Ben then a smile appeared on his face "I'm Jamie" Ben laughed "I'm Ben, nice to meet you" he shook the little boys hand and for the first time was able to get a good look at him.

'_Green eyes' _Ben thought to himself _'Nah don't even go there'_

Sam noticed how Ben was looking at the little boy and how Max was getting a little uncomfortable so she cut in, lifting Jamie from his mother's arms she said "Why don't we get you food?" she asked her nephew

"Yeah!" Jamie said enthusiastically

Sam walked out with Jamie leaving Ben and Max alone.

* * *

There was silence again and this time it wasn't comfortable. Ben cleared his throat and broke the silence "So…" Max looked at him waiting on the question she hoped he wouldn't ask she didn't want to lie to him.

"You're a mum?" he asked park question part statement.

"I am"

"How did that happen?"

Max lifted her eyebrows and Ben shook his head "I know how it happens but how did it happen to you?"

Max thought about it for a second she really wasn't sure how to answer the question.

"Is he…" Ben started to ask but Max cut him off "No!" Ben continued "Your fiancé's?" he finished.

"Oh, uh no" Max said before turning around and looking in the closet again.

Ben nodded his head and walked out the room in search of Sam all the time thinking to himself.

'_What did she think I was going to ask? If he was Alec's? He can't be can he?'_

Ben was making his way down the hall when Sam walked out the living room and bumped into him, she cornered him.

"What are you playing at?" She asked pushing him against the wall.

Ben's face twisted in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Asking her to be your date hasn't he hurt her enough?" She spat

"He hurt her?" he said anger evident "He's not the one that moved away and didn't tell her"

"Whatever" Sam said brushing it off"You look good" She said seductively "Much better than last time" she winked and walked away towards the bedroom where Max currently was picking up a bag in her way.

* * *

Walking into the bedroom she found Max sitting on the bed "What's up?" Sam asked bending down in front of her sister.

"What am I doing?" Max asked.

"Going to party" Sam reminded her.

Max stood up and walked to her window looking out she watched the rain fall, turning around she looked at Sam "I'm not going to go"

"Why?"

"He's probably already worked it out" Max said

"Ben isn't that smart plus just tell him he's Logan's" Sam offered

"I'm not going to lie not about him, I never wanted to lie in the first place" Max said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Suck it up" Sam said in a harsh tone and Max glared at her "Your going to this party and your going to knock them all dead" Max scoffed "I have nothing to wear"

"Wrong!" Sam smiled and Max watched as she pulled out a dress.

It was a black floor one shouldered dress and Max loved it her eyes lit up as soon as she saw it.

"Wow" Was all she could say

"That's what Alec will be saying when he says it" She wriggled her eye brows suggestively and grinned.

"I'm not there to turn Alec on!" Max reprimanded her sister "It wouldn't hurt though"

About an hour later and it was 7.15 Ben was already dressed and wearing his suit. Sam had cooked for Jamie bathed him and got him ready for bed. Max was currently tucking him into bed.

"You look pretty mummy" he yawned sleepily and Max couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you baby" She whispered kissing him on the forehead as his eyes closed unable to fight sleep any longer.

She gently closed her sons' room door and made her way into the living room.

Ben and Sam were sitting on the sofa watching TV when she walked in they didn't hear her so she had to make her presence known.

"Ready" she startled them and they jumped up off the sofa.

Ben's jaw literally dropped when he looked at her and Sam whistled.

The dress with figure hugging tight and damn did she have a good figure her hair was up with just a few loose hairs hanging down and she just looked amazing.

"Wow" he said breathlessly and Sam slapped him on the chest "Hey!" he complained rubbing the sore spot on his chest.

"Do I look ok?" Max asked not feeling very confident.

"You look amazing" Sam promised as she walked them to the door.

"If he needs me call me" Max said, pointing at the room where her son currently slept.

"I've got it" Sam said confidently.

* * *

With that she closed the door and left them to there own devices.

Walking downstairs Max found a limo waiting on them "What's this?" Max said looking at him.

"Alec trying to be funny" Ben said

Max looked at him not understanding what he meant.

"He thinks I should impress my 'date'"

Max nodded finally getting it, Alec was always trying to set him up and whenever Ben did get a girlfriend Alec was always trying to 'help' him out.

They climbed in the car and neither of them spoke until they reached there destination.

The car stopped and Max began to get nervous "Does he know?" she asked unable to look at Ben

"No"

Max let out the breath she was holding "Maybe I shouldn't go in, I don't want to ruin his party"

Ben shook his head "You won't be he'll be happy to see you"

Max looked him "I doubt it"

Ben sighed and the driver opened the door for them to get out.

"Well he's going to have to get over it" he said as he slid himself out the car and held his hand out for her to take.

She took his hand and let him pull her out the car not sure she could actually do it without him.

She stepped out the car and looked around. They were standing outside the best hotel in Seattle.

"Why is he having it here?" She asked as she slipped her arm through Ben's.

Ben glanced at her "Rachel's father owns it" He said as he walked her through the doors.

"Rachel?"

"His fiancé" Ben said reluctantly.

Max nodded her name suddenly got stuck in her throat. Ben noticed how quiet she was and spoke "Not a fan of that name?" he asked grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes "Not got a problem with it" she said sweetly and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked as they stood outside the hall.

Max could feel her heartbeat increase and her hands suddenly became very hot and sweaty.

"As I'll ever be"

* * *

They walked into the hall and Max found him straight away he was standing in the middle of the room his hand on a woman's back, the woman Max guessed to be Rachel.

Ben noticed her looking at a particular spot on the floor and followed her eyes.

"You always could find him in a crowd of people" Max blushed and looked around she spotted the bar not 5 feet from them, Ben started to walk in the direction of his brother but Max's hand on his arm stopped him he looked at her wondering what was up.

"I need a drink" she stated as she pulled him towards the bar.

She walked a little in front of him and Ben followed but he was stopped by a guy.

"Ben" Ben stopped and looked around it was Biggs, Alec's best friend

"Where's your date?" Biggs asked looking around for her.

"Why?"

"Alec wants to meet her you know what he's like"

Ben nodded keeping his eyes on Max who was now at the bar and throwing back some clear liquid that was in a shot class, he looked away _'Please don't get drunk' _he thought to himself, Biggs voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"So…Where is she?"

The side of Ben's mouth curled up into a smile and he pointed at the bar.

"Right there"

Biggs looked around just as Max turned her face to the side and Biggs got a clear view.

"Tell me that's Sam" Biggs said already knowing the answer.

"Nope"

Biggs looked at Ben who was smirking "I hope you know what your doing" with that he walked away.

Ben watched him walk away and joined Max at the bar "don't get drunk" he said to her giving her a serious look. "Wouldn't dream of it"

They stood at the bar for the next ten minutes both Max and Ben really wanted to get this over with but neither one of them was prepared to tell the other. But the decision got taken out their hands when Ben felt a hand being slapped on his shoulder.

"Ben!" Max heard Alec's voice and she stopped, stopped breathing stopped moving stopped everything.

Ben's shoulders tensed for a minute before facing his brother "Hey" he said casually

"Where's this date? Biggs thinks I should meet her" Alec said in a happy voice

"I bet he does" Ben said sarcastically Max heard him and stepped on his foot.

"So where is she?"

Max decided now was the time she turned around and announced her presence "Right here"

Alec froze he knew that voice, he'd know that voice anywhere.

He let his eyes move slowly from Ben to his date, hoping it was a mistake and he got it wrong.

He looked at her and swallowed the lump in his throat. _'She looks so good'_

"Max" he said his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it. _

_Summary - 6 years since they last saw each other, are the old feelings still there?_

"Max" Alec said again this time with more confidence in his voice.

Max nodded her head

"What are you doing here?" he asked staring at her not even blinking.

"I'm his date" she gestured to Ben, Alec's eyes followed and he turned to his brother

"Your date?" he asked him Ben nodded his head.

The next thing Max knew Alec was dragging Ben out the room.

"Hey!" she called out trying to stop them but also not wanting to draw too much attention to them.

"It's ok" Ben promised "I'll be right back"

Alec dragged Ben into a storage closet, pushing him inside as hard as he could.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT!?" Alec demanded no longer able to keep his anger under control.

"What?" Ben asked innocently with a shrug.

"You're dating her?"

Ben rolled his eyes "And you brought her here?"

"Thought you might want to see her" he said honestly.

"I'm engaged!" Alec reminded his brother.

"I'm aware" Ben said sarcastically

They stood staring at each other. Alec trying to come to terms with the fact that the girl he loved and hadn't seen in 6 years was so close and Ben watching his the way his brother was dealing with it.

After a few minutes they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Opening it Alec found Max standing with a frustrated look in her face.

"Done?"

Alec couldn't bring himself to speak to her truthfully he was afraid of what he would say he had a lot of pent up anger when it came to her.

"Yeah" Ben said as he pushed past his brother and guided Max back into the party smirking at his brother of his shoulder.

Alec let of the breath he wasn't aware he was holding and headed back into his party.

He walked back up to Rachel standing beside her he couldn't help but look for Max.

He spotted her walking towards the bathroom and excused himself from Rachel and made his way towards her.

Ben was watching from the bar, smiling as Alec made his way towards Max.

* * *

Alec waited outside the bathroom for Max to appear she seemed to be taking forever.

She walked out but didn't notice him so he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Get off…" she started to complain before turning around and looking into those eyes that she had missed so much.

"Hey"

"Hey" Alec repeated

Max looked down at his hand which was still wrapped around her arm, he noticed and moved it immediately.

"Sorry"

"It's ok" Max reassured him.

"Why are you here Max?" he asked his tone a little harsh.

"Want me to go?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes" he said

"Done" she said with that she pulled away from him and made her way back to Ben.

Alec was left standing outside the bathroom _'What did I just do? I don't want her to go' _

"Get me out of here" Max begged Ben

Ben looked at her then glanced behind her and could see Alec making his way towards them.

"What's wrong?"

"He wants me to go"

Ben got angry "What?"

"Don't" Max put her hand on Ben's arm to stop him doing something stupid "let's just go"

Ben nodded and they began to walk out the hotel but were stopped when someone came running over to Ben and threw her arms around his neck.

"Ben you're here finally" Max recognised the girl as Rachel, Alec's fiancée.

"Yeah" Ben said smiling sheepishly as Max.

Max nodded in understanding "This must be your date" she said smiling kindly at Max.

Alec meanwhile had stopped dead in his tracks Rachel had stopped Ben from leaving which was good because it meant that Max wasn't going anywhere at least not at the moment but it also meant Max was with the girl he was going to marry.

He walked towards them and stood just at the side of Max.

"Hi" Max said to Rachel not expecting Rachel to throw her arms around her and hug her.

"Hey guys" Alec said from the side of Max, Max refused to look at him instead she looked at Ben asking with her eyes to get her out of here.

"Oh Alec honey there you are" Rachel said kissing him on the lips. Alec didn't respond very well he looked to Max but she wasn't looking at him luckily Rachel didn't notice.

"Come to our table" Rachel said pulling Ben towards it. "Alec will look after your date" she said smiling at them.

"I'll be gone as soon as I can get Ben away from her" Max said not looking at him.

"She has a name" Alec said moving to stand in front of him.

"Whatever" Max said rolling her eyes.

"Still haven't changed" Alec said to her, his eyes shining in amusement.

"Can't say the same for you"

"Excuse me?"

"You and suits don't go" Max informed him giving him a disapproving look.

Alec nodded, she had a point he really hated them always had.

"Well luckily you look good enough for the both of us then" Alec said with a smirk on his face and casually walked away "And you're not going anywhere"

* * *

Alec walked away leaving a very confused Max _'Was he flirting with me? Pig!' _Max thought to herself as she followed him to the table.

Arriving at the table she found the only empty seat was in between Alec and Ben groaning she slid and sat down.

There was general chatter amongst all the people around the table. Max was chatting to Sam and found herself liking her. Ok so she was marrying the love of her life didn't make her a bad person.

"Max is getting married" Alec announced

Max looked at him shocked, _'How does he know?' _She looked at Ben and he shrugged his shoulders as if to say _'I didn't tell him' _

"That's right" Max said through gritted teeth the squeal that Rachel gave out almost piercing her ears "How do you know?" she asked him.

Alec shrugged "Read it somewhere"

Rachel was confused "I thought you were Ben's date?"

"I'm just an old friend" Max explained to her.

"Oh" Rachel said still not fully understanding "How do you know each other?"

Alec who was taking a drink of his beer almost chocked when she asked that question.

He looked at Ben then to Max; Max was the one to answer the question. "He used to date my sister"

"Right"

Alec decided now was the time to pull the two women apart, he leant over and whispered into Rachel's ear and Rachel giggled and stood up dragging Alec away from the table.

"Could he be more obvious?" Ben said out loud to no one in particular.

"Dance with me" Max demanded standing up and pulling him onto the dance floor.

They danced to slow and Alec was standing in the corner watching, he wasn't sure what he was feeling he did know he wanted his brother far away from her as possible. Pulling out his cell phone he dialled Ben's number.

After a few rings he answered "Outside now!" Alec demanded not giving him time to speak.

Ben stepped outside it was raining and he couldn't see Alec but he felt his hands on the back of his jacket pulling him back and pushing him into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Ben said shoving Alec hands off him.

"You're all over her" he stated.

"I'm having fun like you said she's getting married"

Alec scoffed and then Ben asked "How do you know she's getting married?"

"Read it somewhere" he said shrugging it off as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

The penny dropped for Ben and he confronted Alec "Is that why you asked her to marry you?"

"What? No!" Alec shook his head.

Ben started laughing "I'm right" Alec refused to look at him "I looked her up on the net and I saw the same announcement you must have it was dated January 21st you proposed to her 2 days later"

"Coincidence"

Ben really didn't believe him and now it was all falling into place "You asked her to marry you because you thought you had lost Max"

"I lost Max 6 years ago" Alec said

"Maybe but when you saw that she was engaged you knew that was it, you never thought you'd get your chance with her again so you settled for Rachel"

"Rachel is a great girl"

"You don't love her"

Alec glared at him "I do" he fought walking away letting the rain fall on him.

Ben followed him out into the rain "Ok but your not in love with her"

Alec turned around to speak but Max standing at the door of the hotel caught his attention, he couldn't speak all he could do was watch her. She looked amazing, at 16 she was beautiful and 6 years hadn't changed her one bit except now she was perfect.

Ben noticed he no longer had his brother's attention, he knew there was only one person who could hold his attention like that. _Max_

"Don't let her go again" Ben said patting his brother on the shoulder as he walked away. "She's getting married" Alec said to him as he walked away "Things change" was all he said.

"He's all yours" he said as he past Max, walking back into the hotel he really needed a drink or ten.

* * *

Max walked out into the rain and Alec watched as she walked towards him.

"We should talk huh?" Max asked as she finally stopped in front of him

"Yeah" Alec said

They walked back into the hotel but instead of heading for the party they went to the bar.

"Drink?" he asked her

She shook her head, no.

"Scotch" Alec said to the bartender, Max raised her eyebrows at him he smirked "tough night"

Max nodded her head in agreement and they walked over to a table in the corner together.

Alec downed the glass of scotch in one "It was really good of you to write me all those letters"

"What letters?"

"Exactly!" Alec said before calling over to the bar for another scotch.

"Maybe you should lay off those things" Max said to him after his 5th glass of scotch.

"You're not my girlfriend or my mother"

"I'm aware"

"So you can't tell me what to do" Alec said smirking at her.

Just then Rachel came into the bar and walked over to them. Max noticed her coming but Alec didn't.

"Ben" Max heard her say and looked at her.

Alec turned around at the sound of her voice she continued talking "Have you seen Alec?"

Max managed to stop herself from laughing. Alec stood up "I am Alec" he said looking at her.

Her face turned a bright shade of red and she looked at Max "I'm always doing that, I can never tell the difference"

Max nodded

"You're missing our party" She said dragging him away.

Max waited on them walking the bar before ordering herself a beer after it was finished she walked back to the party and decided to have a good time with or without Ben.

She knew most Alec's friends they were the same ones he had in school so she spent time with them. She had no idea where Ben was and didn't care what Alec was doing.

* * *

The party was beginning to end and most of the people were leaving it was just after 12, Max was sitting at the bar and there was a guy sitting beside her.

"Really I'm not interested" Max said for the tenth time to him, he just wouldn't give up.

"I have a room on the second floor I could show you a good time"

"I doubt it" Max said looking around for Ben she hadn't seen him in nearly 2 hours.

The guy stood up and pressed himself against her "For someone so hot you're very frigid"

"Leave me alone"

"Come on" he said reaching out to touch her but was stopped when a hand slapped down over his arm.

"I'm sure she said leave her alone" Alec said glaring at the guy.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Alec said in a low voice

"You gonna make me leave her alone?" he challenged getting in Alec's face.

"If I have to" Alec promised.

Just then Ben appeared with a red head on his arm "What's going on?" he asked looking between Max and Alec.

"He was hassling your date" Ben looked at the guy and spoke "If you know what's good for you, you'll move now"

He looked between them and decided against saying anything else and walked away.

"You're meant to look after you date" Alec scolded his brother, Ben smirked and said "I know your eyes wouldn't be off her" Max blushed and looked away.

"Max can you make your own way home?" Max's eyes widened "What!?" she demanded standing up off the chair and looking at him. "I've got a date" he said pointing at the red head that waved at him.

Max rolled her eyes. "Go" she said smiling at him.

He grinned and kissed her cheek "You're the best" with that he ran off in the direction of the red head.

* * *

Max gathered her things and walked out to get a cab.

She was waiting in line when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder it was Rachel.

"Do you have a ride home?" Rachel asked

"My date found himself another one" Max said smiling at her, Rachel nodded "I see"

"Ready to go?" Alec said coming over and speaking to Rachel

"Why don't you take Max home and I'll get my dad to drop me off?" Rachel suggested.

"No, no it's fine"

"It's his brother's fault you have to wait on a cab it's the least he can do"

Max shook her head but Alec spoke "She's right least I can do" Alec smirked at her.

"See you when you get back" Rachel said kissing him on the cheek before walking away.

"You've been drinking" Max said to him as they walked to the car.

"I can drive" he promised

"Don't kill me" Max said joking "At least we'll go together" he said his tone serious.

The drive to Max's house was quiet. Alec couldn't believe that after 6 years she was this close to him.

"This is me" she said as the pulled up outside her apartment.

"Thanks" she said her hand moving to open the door. "Your welcome" he said staring out at the road.

After a few seconds she composed herself enough to open the door.

* * *

"Why did you leave me?" he asked this time turning her face to him.

"It wasn't my choice" she closed the door and sat back in the seat.

Alec laughed, a nasty laugh "You could have called me at any time" he reminded her.

"NO!" she said forcefully "I couldn't"

"Why not?" he demanded to know.

"My parents didn't want me seeing you after we moved away"

"Why not?"

Max shook her head "It's in the past Alec we've moved on you're getting married" she reminded him.

"So are you"

"I am"

"Do you love him?"

"What right do you have to ask me that?" she demanded to know, she was getting angry.

" Do you?" he ignored her and asked again.

"Yes" she said daring him to ask again, the thing with Alec was he was never scared to ask anything.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked this time.

Max had enough; she got out the car and slammed the door closed.

Walking into her apartment Sam was still up.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing at the car which was still parked outside the building.

"Guess"

Sam smiled "Really?" Max nodded

"Can I go see him?" Sam asked pulling on her boots

"Why?"

Sam stopped "He was my friend" she reminded her.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and waved her off.

Sam ran out the door and down to the car. Pulling open the door she surprised Alec and he jumped.

"Hey"

"Sam"

"What's up? She asked looking at him

"What are you doing here Sam?" he asked bitterly.

"She's not yours anymore" she reminded him.

"Not the way I wanted it"

"Well I'm glad I came down here for your pity party" Alec glared at her "Do one thing for me" she looked at him waiting on him continuing "get out my car"

"Make me" she challenged

"I'm not Ben I'm not whipped by you"

"You're whipped by my sister though"

"Get out my car" he said pushing the door open.

Sam smirked "Love you too"

She jumped out the car and ran back upstairs.

Max was in Jamie's room.

Sam left her alone and walked into her own room.

After an hour of watching her son sleep Max walked out his room and back into the living room.

Looking out the window, his car was still parked outside.

Sighing she walked to her room and lay down on the bed hoping sleep would soon take her.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	5. 6 Years Ago

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it. _

_Summary - 6 years ago_

**6 Years Ago**

Max and Sam walked into their dining room where there mother and father were sitting.

Sharing a look, Sam pushed Max towards the table and cleared her throat causing her parents to look at them.

"What's wrong?" their mother asked concern showing in her eyes.

"Nothing" Max said quickly turning around she tried to walk away but was blocked by Sam.

"Tell them" Sam said seriously, Max glared at her sister and shook her head.

"Tell us what?" their mother asked standing up off her chair and making her way towards her daughter.

"Mummy" Max said running towards her and wrapping her arms around her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked holding her.

"I'm having a baby" Max said in a small voice.

"What?" her mother asked clearly shocked and not wanting to believe it.

She looked at Sam and she nodded her head tears showing in her eyes.

"You're what!?" Max's father said in an angry tone.

Max pulled away from her mother and looked at her dad "I'm sorry"

"That little punk he's dead" he said as he marched towards the front door.

"NO!" Max said running to stand in front of the door so he couldn't get past.

"Move Max" her father demanded Max shook her head she wasn't going anywhere.

"Calm down Donald" their mother said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"How can you be calm?" he asked looking at her not understanding at all how she could be so calm when their daughter had just announced she was pregnant at 16.

"She's not going to have the baby" Sarah explained to her husband.

"Yes I am!" Max said defiantly "I'm not killing my baby"

Sarah looked at her daughter "You are only baby" she tried to explain "Having a baby will ruin your life"

Max shook her head "No it won't"

"He won't want a kid either" Donald said talking about Alec.

Sam who had been quiet the entire time spoke up "Alec wouldn't turn his back on her, he loves her"

"Stay out of this Sam" her father demanded "Fine!" she said walking out the house she slammed the door behind her, hard.

"You're not going to have a termination?" her parents asked and Max shook her head, no.

Sarah nodded taking it in.

"Does he know?" Donald asked.

"Not yet" Max told them.

"Don't tell him"

Max opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her father. "In fact we should go to the cabin for a few days just to work things out, to talk things through"

He looked at Sarah who nodded in agreement.

"Will you wait until we get back before you tell him?" Donald pleaded

"Ok" Max agreed it was the least she could do after the shock she'd just given them.

"Go tell your sister we're going to the cabin for a few days" Max nodded her head and went in search of her sister.

* * *

She was sitting on the steps of the porch.

"Hey" she said sitting down beside her.

Sam looked up smiling "So they didn't die of shock then?"

Max laughed and shook her head "No"

"We're going to go to the cabin for a few days" Max said after a few moments of silence.

"I heard" Just then Sam noticed Alec walking towards their house she looked at Max then gestured to Alec "here's your boy" she said with a smile on her face.

Max's head whipped around and she spotted him, he waved to her grinning she stood up to go to him but Sam's voice stopped her after a few steps.

"Don't let dad see him" Sam said with a serious look on her face.

Maxs' face turned serious and she nodded before running towards Alec.

"Hey" Alec said as she got closer to him "Alec" she said holding back tears as she flung herself into his arms.

He laughed not understanding what was wrong with her "What's up?" he asked looking at her.

She shook her head "Nothing" she lied

"Coming out with me tonight?"

"I can't I need to pack"

"Pack?" Alec asked confused.

"We're going to the cabin for a few days" she explained "You didn't tell me"

"I just found out" she informed him.

Alec nodded thinking it through before a grin appearing on his face and his hands wrapped round her waist pulling her towards him.

He captured her lips in his, kissing her slowly.

After a few seconds the kiss ended and they stood in each others arms.

"MAX!"

Max's body tensed when she heard her father calling her name and Alec noticed "What's his problem?"

"Just doesn't like you" Max said half joking

"I know, shame I like his daughter so much"

"GET IN NOW!" Donald called again.

"I need to go" Max said smiling sadly at Alec.

Alec sighed "Ok" kissing her quickly on the lips he let her go "See you when you get back"

"Yeah" Max said walking back to her house where her dad was waiting on her.

"Did you tell him?" he demanded to know.

Max shook her head "Good, keep it that way"

With that he ushered both his daughters back inside and closed the door.

Max was unaware of what would happen the next two days or the fact that her father didn't want to ruin his reputation with his co-workers finding out his 16 year old daughter was pregnant.

So he took her away from Alec from her home and moved the family to Seattle. And for the first 2 years of Jamie's life they pretended to the world that he belonged to Sarah and Donald. Until Max went to university and she decided she had enough of pretending to be his sister in public, so she picked up her son and left he parents weren't too happy about it but after thinking it through they realised Jamie belonged with his mother.

And after a few months of not having him around and seeing how well Max could cope with him on her own they started to feel bad about the fact Alec didn't know anything about him.

But they couldn't change the past.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it. _

_Summary - 6 years since Alec & Max last seen each other, how do they react after all that time?_It had been 2 days since the engagement party and Max hadn't heard from Alec. Ben had called the day after to apologise for leaving her alone and going off with the red head. She told him it was ok and that she didn't mind.

* * *

He'd promised he wasn't going to lose touch with her and she didn't want to lose touch with him, he wasn't Alec and she didn't have to stay away from him.

Today was Friday and Max had picked up Jamie from school as 12 and he had informed her that he had been invited to one of his class mates birthday's parties and that it was at 4 o'clock today.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Max asked her son

He looked up at her with a grin on his face and shrugged his shoulders "I forgot" Max looked at him and as usual all she could see was his father sometimes he was so much like Alec it nearly killed her.

"You forgot?"

Jamie nodded his head and gave her his best puppy dog look. After a few minutes Max caved in and sighed "Fine, we'll go to the shops and buy you something to wear and your friend a gift"

"Great!" Jamie said jumping up and down with huge grin on his face.

Max took his hand and walked him away from the school building.

"We have to be quick" Max said to her son "Ok"

They stopped a cab and took it to the mall. They quickly found him something to wear to the party but finding a gift for Jamie's friend was proving to be difficult as was Jamie as he became more excited about the party.

Max was walking around the shop Jamie had just disappeared down an aisle and she was off to get him.

"Jamie" she called out to him

"Down here mummy" he called back.

She turned and walked down the aisle not noticing who was also standing in the aisle and who had noticed her.

"Jamie we need to find something now" she said in a demanding tone "I'm trying mummy" he complained.

"Pick something" she said with a sigh.

Shaking her head as he started raking through the toys

* * *

"Max?" a voice said from behind her.

She tensed she knew that voice, "Alec" she said as she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, she looked at him oddly "Me? What are you doing in a toy shop?" she asked suspiciously he opened his mouth to speak but she spoke over him "You're not following me are you?" she said her eyes widening.

"NO!" he said laughing

"So?" Max asked waiting on him answering.

He shrugged sheepishly "I'm buying a video game" he smirked.

"Video games" Max nodded her head knowingly; he always had a thing for video games.

"You?" he queried

Max didn't get a chance to answer because Jamie came running back.

"Mummy! I found it" he said running up to her.

Alec looked down at the little boy and was speechless he began looking around to see if maybe he wasn't talking to Max but when Max started speaking to the little boy he looked at her, his mouth falling open with shock.

"About time" Max said smiling at him looking back at Alec she found him with a shocked look on his face and his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Ben?" the little boy said facing Alec.

That brought Alec out of his shock looking down at the little boy and then back to Max "He knows Ben?" Max nodded.

"How?"

Max ignored him and spoke to Jamie "This isn't Ben honey this is Alec his brother"

"Is he a twin like you and Aunt Sam?" he asked

Max nodded "Yeah" Jamie turned to Alec and spoke to him "Hi, I'm Jamie" he smiled

Alec bent down to his level "I'm Alec"

Alec looked at him, he was a beautiful little boy but the thing he noticed about him was his green eyes. Swallowing hard he stood up and looked at Max.

"You're a mum" it was a statement.

"Yeah" Max smiled looking down at Jamie.

Jamie looked up at Alec, he didn't know why but he liked this man.

"I'm going to a party" he said looking at Alec after a few seconds Alec realised he was talking to him and tore his attention away from Max and focused on the little boy.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Jamie agreed and Max shook her head.

The three of them began walking towards the checkouts to pay for their stuff.

* * *

After paying they walked out and stood in the street there was an awkward silence and neither Max nor Alec knew what to say. Alec was still trying to come to terms with the fact Max was a mother and Max was still hoping Alec wouldn't figure out he was his dad.

"Do you want to come?" Jamie asked of nowhere.

Max looked at her son "I'm sure Alec has lots more important stuff to do"

She looked at Alec hoping he would back her up but he grinned at her before talking to Jamie "I'd love to" he said to him.

Max glared at him and he smirked "You can't be serious" she asked looking at him.

He had a glint in his eye "Deadly"

"What about Rachel?" Max asked

He shrugged his shoulder "Away working but she's not my keeper I can do what I want" Max nodded

"Can he come mum?" Jamie asked looking up at her with those big green eyes the same green eyes that belonged to a 23 year man who was standing less than a foot away.

"Fine but we need to go home and get you changed" Looking at her watch it was already past 3. Sighing she added "I hope we can get there and back in time"

"I've got my car" Alec stated

Max nodded "Ok well can you take us home to get him dressed?"

"Where's the party?" Alec questioned

"25 Oak Street"

Alec smiled "I live not far from there we can go to mine and get him ready if you want?"

Max looked at him, he could see she didn't like the idea but he continued "It's closer than yours and he won't be late"

"Ok"

* * *

10 minutes later they pulled up outside an apartment building.

"What floor you on?" Max asked "Oh no wait penthouse apartment?" she added

Alec grinned "You know me, I like a good view"

They walked into the building at Max headed for the elevator "its bust there meant to be fixing it today" he informed her

"How many flights until we get to yours?"

"About 10"

Max rolled her eyes and began walking upstairs, after the 3rd flight of stairs Jamie was starting to fall behind and then he started to complain about his legs being sore.

Max sighed "My house would have been so much quicker" she muttered as she walked towards her son and picked him up.

Alec who was a few steps in front of her stopped when he heard her talking turning around he noticed her picking up Jamie. He waited on her catching up to him before turning to her.

"Give him to me" he said his arms going out to pick the little boy out his mother's arms.

Max looked at him strangely "Think I can't carry my own son?"

It was Alec's turn to roll his eyes "I think it will be easier if I do it"

They started to bicker about it for a good few minutes until Alec started laughing "God! You still wind me up" he shook his head.

"Well your still annoy me"

"Give him to me" Alec asked again.

Jamie looked at his mum who looked at him she asked "do you want Alec to carry you?" she hoped he would say no, unlike his father he wasn't very good around new people it took him a while to trust them but like his father he liked to wind her up and he nodded his head "Yeah"

Alec smiled like he'd won the lottery and lifted Jamie out of Max's arms and ran the rest of the way upstairs with him in his arms.

"ALEC!" Max said with a shriek as he started running upstairs, she was terrified he was going to fall with Jamie in his arms.

"Shut up" Alec called back over his shoulder.

Max ran up the stairs after them reaching Alec's apartment just a few seconds after him.

* * *

She found the door open and walked in, the place was huge but it was very Alec.

"When did you move to Seattle?" Max asked from what Ben had said she had assumed they were just here for the engagement party and that they didn't live here.

"I just decided to stay" Alec said appearing from a room with Jamie still in his arms.

"When did you buy this place?" she asked looking at the view from the window.

"Yesterday" Alec said in a serious tone looking at her. The way he was looking at her was making her feel uncomfortable. She looked away unable to take his gaze anymore.

"Better get him dressed" Alec said "It's almost 3.30"

Max picked up her back from where she had dropped it by the door when she walked in and asked "Where can I dress him?"

"Take any room you want" Alec informed her.

Max nodded and after taking Jamie's hand in her own she walked him into a bedroom.

* * *

Alec watched her go and once she had closed the door he walked out on to his balcony and pulled out his phone.

"Hey" Ben answered after a few rings "what's up?"

"You didn't tell me she had a son" Alec accused.

"Who?"

"Max!"

Ben closed him eyes before answering "You didn't ask" he reminded him

"Don't get smart with me" Alec warned him, he wasn't in the mood to play games.

"So Max has a kid what's the big deal?"

Alec ignored him and asked "Is he mine?"

Ben choked "I don't think so"

"Did you ask her?" Alec asked.

"Did you!?"

"I'm scared" Alec admitted "If he is why would she keep it from me?"

"I don't think he is yours like you said she wouldn't have any reason to keep it from you"

Alec nodded his head taking in what his brother was saying "How did you find out?" Ben asked after a few minutes.

"I met them in a store"

"Ok"

"There here now"

"Here where?" Ben asked not understanding what he meant.

"At mine"

"Wow" was all Ben could think of to say.

"I can't get her out of my head" Alec admitted

"Just don't go hurting anyone" Ben pleaded.

"Not planning on it" Alec said just then he noticed Max and Jamie appear from his bedroom "Got to go" Alec said to Ben and closed the phone and walked back into the house to meet them.

* * *

"Ready?" he asked

Jamie nodded and went to sit on Alec's black leather sofas.

"Who was that?" Max asked having seen him on the phone

"Ben" Alec said with a smile, she eyes him suspiciously Alec noticed "What?"

"Are you sure it was Ben?"

"Who else would it have been?"

Max shrugged her shoulders and ignored him, checking her watch it was only just after 3.30 they still had some time.

She walked out onto the balcony Alec began to follow her but Jamie's voice stopped his "Do you have cartoons?" he asked pointing at the TV.

Alec grabbed his remote control and handed it to the boy "See if you can find them we'll leave for the party in 5 minutes" with that he followed Max out onto the balcony.

She was leaning over it looking down at the street Alec stood behind her.

Max felt him behind her and her body tensed "Aren't you a little close?" Max asked not looking at him but at the street. "Am I?" he asked in an amused tone.

Max turned around and noticed how close he really was, she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"So does Rachel like this place then?" Max asked, _'Rachel talk about Rachel, she's the one he's getting married to' _

"This is my place not hers" he said seriously.

"She's not living with you?"

Alec shook his head "I don't like to share my space"

Max scoffed "What?" he asked.

"You never used to mind"

"There's only one person I'd share my space with"

Max nodded, knowing who he meant.

"Ben" Alec said after a few seconds, he noticed the look on her face and laughed,

"We better get going" Max tried to push past him but he blocked her "Not so fast"

"What?"

"I missed you" he said a lost look in his eye

"Missed you too" without knowing they began moving closer to each other "I'm not letting you disappear again" Alec promised.

"Mum! We have to go!" Jamie's voice called from the balcony door.

Max and Alec pulled away from each other and looked over at Jamie.

"Let's go" Max said pulling away from him she took Jamie's hand and started to walk him downstairs.

At the top of the stairs Jamie stopped and Max looked at him quizzically "What's wrong?" she asked her son.

He ignored her and looked at Alec.

Alec smiled he knew what he wanted "Come on then" he said scooping him up into his arms.

"No! He can walk" Max insisted

"And I can carry him" Alec said before taking off and running downstairs leaving Max to roll her eyes.

* * *

5 minutes later they were in the car and on there way to the party. After giving Alec directions to the house they arrived at just after 4.

Pulling up outside the 3 of them jumped out and walked to the door.

Max knocked on it and the door opened "Max so glad you could make it" a young woman in her late twenties said kissing her on the cheek.

The woman noticed Alec and asked "Who's this?"

"Oh this is Alec, Alec this is Cassie"

"Hi" Alec said with a wave of his hand

"Come in" Cassie said stepping aside to let them in.

Alec and Jamie walked.

Cassie pulled Max aside "He's hot is he single?" she asked with a giggle.

Max grinned "No he's engaged"

Cassie frowned "Damn"

"And so are you" Max reminded her.

Cassie laughed "No harm in looking, what is he to you anyway?"

"An old friend" Max said not saying anymore as she followed

* * *

4 hours later the party was over and Alec was taking Max and Jamie home.

They arrived at Max's apartment building and Alec switched off the car engine.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it. _

_Summary - After 6 years apart how do u react to your first love?_

* * *

darkaznangel452 – thanks, I missed your reviews! J Hope you enjoy the story. Maybe you should write something new?

Joana – I love Alec too! He's too hot not to love!

452max – Glad ur enjoying it!

lalafromlalaland – glad you are enjoying it!

selenagomezfan67 – Thanks for ur reviews, keep them coming love to know what people think!

LilLadyMe – Thanks, keep letting me know if you like it. I like to keep you on ur toes.

Nwad213 – Thank you! Glad you like it

Stephanie – Hope ur still enjoying it!

throwerpro – Thanks, I enjoy reading ur reviews.

X-5 450 – Thanks for ur reviews, keep them coming

JG – Have I lost you? Or are you still reading? Let me know what you think!

akax5 – I update as fast as I can, I hate people who take ages between updates drives me insane so try not to do it myself.

maron771121 – Glad you enjoy my stories, thanks keep ur thoughts coming.

Max452 – Thank you hope ur still enjoying it.

januarysunshine13 – Thanks hope I don't disappoint you!

_

* * *

_

Alec pulled up outside Max's apartment and switched off the engine.

The car was silent neither one of them spoke. Alec turned around to check on Jamie and found him asleep; smiling to himself he looked at Max.

"Guess he's had enough for one day" he said with a small laugh Max looked at him her face confused before Alec gestured into the back seat.

Turning around she noticed her son fast asleep in the back seat of the car.

"Great" Max said with a sigh, laying her head back against the car seat and closing her eyes.

"What's up?" Alec asked turning his body towards her his face full of concern.

Max shook her head still not looking at him "Just tired" she announced.

Alec nodded his head. Not sure whether or not to believe her.

"Guess I better get him to bed" she said as she reached for the handle of the door.

"Wait" Alec asked and she turned around looking at him expectantly

"I don't want you to go yet" he admitted

"Alec"

"Please?" he asked sounding like a lost little boy.

"What good will it do?" she asked

Alec shrugged his shoulder and Max spoke again "I really need to get him to bed"

Alec agreed "Ok"

Max opened the door and got out moving to open the back door. But was stopped by Alec, she looked up at him oddly and he explained "Let me carry him for you"

"I can do it" Max informed him

"I know you can do it but your tired and he's asleep just let me do it" Not waiting for an answer he opened the door and picked up the little boy holding him against his chest with his head on his shoulder. He swung the door closed and smirked at Max.

"Lead the way" he said in a cocky tone.

Max motioned for him to follow she opened up the door and held it open for him to walk through.

Alec stopped at the bottom of the steps "You first"

"No you go I'll direct you"

"No, no you first" Alec insisted "I'll like the view a whole lot more" he winked.

Max's eyes widened in surprise and she scoffed "Alec walk up the stairs" she demanded.

"You. First" he said each world slowly.

Deciding it was best not to argue because he was far too stubborn and the fact she just wanted to get home and relax she decided to walk up first.

Walking upstairs Max was very self conscious, she could feel Alec's eyes on her and it was making her very tense.

After a few seconds he spoke "Will Sam be in?"

Max looked over her shoulder at him stopping just outside her house. "Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"I wasn't very nice to her the other night, I wanted to apologise" he explained.

"You and Sam never did get along" she said shaking her head as she pulled her key out of her pocket.

"Well I'm a big boy now I shouldn't have been so horrible to her" he said as he walked through het door.

Max closed it behind him "Where will I put him?" he asked. Max opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she heard someone speak.

* * *

"Max is that you?" someone asked from the sitting room. Max froze and looked at Alec, she knew that voice, just then Logan appeared from the living room stopping when he noticed Alec.

Alec tensed when he spotted the man reality suddenly hitting him, she had a fiancé.

"Logan" Max said in a nervous voice stealing a quick glance at Alec, she spotted the way his body had tensed up.

"Max where have you been?" Logan asked

"Jamie had a party to go to" Max explained "I didn't know you were coming home today"

"Got finished early" Logan told her before looking at Alec and back to her.

Max thought she should introduce them "Logan this is Alec, Alec this is Logan"

Logan extended his hand for Alec to shake but Alec looked at the extended hand then to Max "Where is his room?"

"Oh!" Max said suddenly remembering Alec was still holding their son.

"Follow me" Max said and led him down the hall and opened a room door for him to enter.

"Just lay him on the bed" Alec nodded and laid him down as softly as he could, he really didn't want to wake him.

Alec stood up and looked at Max. Max gave him a small smile.

Both of them walked out the room and found Logan still standing in the same place he had been. Alec this time extended his hand "Sorry i didn't have a spare hand a second ago" he explained

Logan shook his head "Yeah" was all he said.

Looking at Max "I guess Sam isn't here then?"

"Guess not" Max said, she could feel the tension in the room and most of it was coming from Alec.

"I better get going then" Alec said making his way towards the door.

"I'll see you out" Max said following him "Be right back" she told Logan, who nodded and walked back into the living room.

Max walked out into the hallway outside her apartment with Alec.

"So" Alec said looking around him

"So" Max repeated

"That's your fiancé then"

Max nodded and she didn't know why but she was fighting back tears, tears that were forming due to the look in Alec's eyes.

"I don't like him" Alec said with that he turned around and walked down the steps.

Leaving Max alone, he didn't say anything else just walked away and never looked back.

It took Max a few seconds to compose herself before she walked back into her apartment.

Back to the questions she knew Logan was going to ask.

Logan was sitting on the sofa waiting for her the TV wasn't on and he wasn't on his precious laptop. Max knew he was going to have a lot of questions for her.

"How do you know Alec?" Logan asked looking at her.

"He's an old friend" Max said simply

Logan looked at her his eyebrows rising slightly "I've never met him before"

Max pulled off her jacket and walked towards the window, looking out she could still see his car parked out front and he was just getting into it.

As if knowing she was watching him he looked up and their eyes locked Alec gave a small smile and Max nodded her head slightly. He got in his car and drove away.

"He's just moved back to Seattle" she explained _'Please don't ask me any more' _Max thought to herself.

"Why?" Logan asked Max groaned another question about Alec.

She shrugged "No idea, I think his fiancé has a new job"

"Fiancé?" Logan said his voice sounding so much happier at hearing that one little word.

Max turned around looking at him "Yeah his fiancé" she smiled and so did he

Logan got up off the chair and walked towards her. Max watched him get closer he pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Max said to him. Pulling back he kissed her on the lips he tried to deepen the kiss but Max stopped him.

"I just have to get Jamie comfortable" she explained and walked out of his arms and into her son's room, stopping just before she entered Jamie's room she turned to Logan.

"Why don't you go into the bedroom and I'll join you once I'm done?"

Logan's face lit up and he grinned "Don't be long" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked into her bedroom.

Walking into her son's room Max changed him into his pyjamas. Lifting up the top he had on she could smell Alec on it. After all these years he still smelt the same. Perfect.

Once she was satisfied that he was comfortable she walked out the room and towards her own.

Stopping as her hand reached the handle she thought to herself _'do I really want this? He's your fiancé Max get over it' _

Opening the door she found him sitting on the bed.

* * *

The next morning Max was woken up noise coming from somewhere else in the house. Turning over she noticed Logan wasn't in the bed. Pulling on her night robe she walked out her door to investigate.

As she got closer to the kitchen she could hear raised voices.

Walking into the kitchen she was faced with a boxer clad Ben and Logan.

"What is he doing here?" Logan asked her pointing at Ben.

"What?" Max asked confused, she looked at Ben who shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen pal you don't know me" Ben said to Logan with a smirk.

"I thought you said he had a fiancé?" Logan asked again.

Max shook her head "This isn't Alec" she said looking at him "How does he know Alec?" Ben asked looking at her expectantly.

Max sighed both men were looking at her, deciding to talk to Logan first she said "Logan this is Ben, he's Alec's twin and I have no idea why he is here and no idea why he is half naked" Logan looked quite sick

"Twins?" Max nodded then turned her attention to Ben.

"Now, why are you half naked and in my kitchen?" Max asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uh" Ben started looking around with a smile on his face "He's with me" a voice said from the door of the kitchen.

All three of them turned around and there was Sam standing her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You've got to be kidding me" Max said out loud rolling her eyes "Fraid not sister" Sam said brushing past her she walked over to Ben.

She kissed him and Max made a gagging sound behind them, Logan had enough and walked out of the kitchen.

"Morning" Sam said smiling at Ben "Morning yourself" he replied

Max was standing getting frustrated she had no clue what was going on and the way they were all over her was making her sick.

"Will you two stop it!" she snapped after she wasn't able to take it any longer.

Sam turned around with a heavy sigh "What's up sis?" she asked quirking her eyebrows.

"You and him, how?" Max asked pointing between them.

"I could draw you a picture" Sam said sarcastically.

Max ignored her and groaned Ben began to speak "Look Max we're having fun" Max turned to him he had her full attention "I like Sam always have but we never started anything because of you and Alec you two aren't together anymore so now we have our chance" he explained.

Max was taken aback but nodded her head "Fine, just don't go screwing each other up"

Sam and Ben shared a look a smirk appearing on their faces.

"Don't" Max warned.

"You!" she said pointing at Ben who's eyes widened waiting on what she was going to say next "Put some clothes on!"

"I have clothes on!" he fought back

"I don't want my son to see you half naked" Max informed him.

"Fine" he said with an exaggerated sigh and took off in the direction of Sam's bedroom.

Leaving Sam and Max alone in the kitchen.

Sam leant back against the kitchen counter watching her sister.

"Are you ok with this?"

Max looked at her and Sam continued "Me and Ben"

"Yeah you deserve to have some fun and you two always had a thing for each other"

"Something up?" Sam asked knowing her sister far too well

"Alec"

Sam sighed walking towards her sister "Always is" she said simply and walked out leaving Max alone with her thoughts.

* * *

A few hours later Logan had left promising he'd be back in a couple hours, he just wanted to drop his stuff off at home.

Max was watching TV Jamie had yet to wake up it was only 10am and Max wasn't that worried he'd had a long day if he wasn't awake by 11am she'd wake him up.

Sam came running out her bedroom "I've got to get to work" she said kissing Max on the cheek as she ran out the door.

"But what about…" as the door closed Max finished "Ben"

"Talking about me?" Ben asked he walked out the bedroom and threw himself down on the sofa.

Max ignored him and continued to watch the TV

"So that was Logan huh?" he was trying to get her attention.

The only response he got was a nod of her head.

"Bit old isn't he" he added smiling to himself.

"Logan isn't old" she declared her voice rising a little.

"Finally I got a response" Ben smiled in triumph

Max couldn't help herself she smiled.

"So how did he meet Alec?"

Max turned away and looked back to the TV "Either you tell me or I ask Alec which would u prefer?"

Deciding Alec wouldn't like to be asked about it she spoke "they met last night"

"How?" Ben asked

"Alec was giving me a lift home and Jamie fell asleep in his car so he carried him up for me"

"He met Jamie?" Of course Ben already knew this but he wanted to know what Max had to say about it because he was getting the feeling that Jamie may well be Alec's due to the fact that every time he brought him up with Sam she closed up and changed the subject.

"Yeah why?" Max said defensively.

"Just asking"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Want rid of me?"

"Not really"

"I've got to hang out with my brother later but until then I'm all yours" he smirked.

* * *

Just then Jamie came running into the living room and jumped onto his mother's knee.

"Hey" Jamie said to her as he yawned sleepily

"Hey baby" she said kissing his head.

Jamie looked around and his eyes landed on Ben he stared at him long and hard and Ben was beginning to get uncomfortable under the little boy's gaze.

Looking at his mum he spoke "that's not Alec is it mummy?"

Max looked shocked as did Ben they looked at each other both thinking _'How does he know the difference?'_

"How do you know the difference?" she asked him a soft tone.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders "I just do" he looked at Ben again he didn't really know how he knew the difference he just did.

"Where's Alec?" Ben asked

"At home baby" she explained

Jamie nodded accepting the answer before jumping off her knee and running into his room to play.

Max's cell phone rang. Answering it she really wished she hadn't.

"Damn it" she swore as she hung up.

"What is it?" Ben asked getting worried, she looked seriously pissed off.

"I've got to go work there's a big proposal and the person meant to be delivering it has been in an accident so they need me to do it"

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is it's my weekend off and Sam is working so I have no one to look after Jamie"

Ben grinned "I can do it"

"You?" Max asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"I love kids"

"Yeah" Max said not believing him for one second.

"What other choice do you have?"

Max glared at him, he had her there she could ask Logan but Jamie didn't really like him that much and really wouldn't want to spend hours alone with him.

"What would you do with him?" she asked cautiously still not saying yes.

"Take him out with me and Alec"

"Alec?" Max winced _'Do I want my son hanging out with his father? Who doesn't even know he's his father'_

"Yeah Alec, problem?" Ben asked

"Jamie" she called and two seconds later he came running through.

"I need to go to work" she explained kneeling down to his level.

"Muuum" he complained

"I'm sorry honey" she apologised to her son "but while I'm at work you can hang out with Ben and Alec if you want"

Jamie's face lit up "At Alec's house?" he asked excitedly

"I guess" Max said looking at Ben who nodded his head

"Great" with that he ran off to his room to get dressed.

30 minutes later they were all leaving the apartment.

Ben had taken the time to rent himself a car so he asked Max if she wanted a ride to work, which she did.

"See you at 5.30" Max said kissing Jamie quickly as she got out the car "Be good" she warned

"Sure Alec won't mind?" she asked knowing he had yet to tell Alec.

"He won't care" he promised.

Ben drove to Alec's stopping the car. Jamie jumped out the car so fast Ben was struggling to keep up.

Ben was a little bit apprehensive he hoped Alec wouldn't mind Jamie hanging out with them but after meeting Logan last night he really wasn't sure what kind of mood his brother would be in.

Ben and Jamie stepped out the elevator and Jamie ran up to Alec's door not bothering to knock he opened it and ran it.

"Jamie?" Alec asked confused looking at the little boy "What are you doing here?"

He looked behind him and could only see Ben.

"What's going on?" he asked

Ben didn't like the way his brother was looking at him.

He swallowed hard ready to take a verbal beating from him.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it. _

_Summary - Just read it. _

"What's going on?" Alec asked as Jamie jumped onto his sofa beside him.

Standing up he noticed Ben was the only one with him.

"I wanted to see you" Jamie said to him with a smile on his face. Alec smiled back just as Ben began to speak.

"Max had to work I said I would babysit"

Alec glared at him "Your going to babysit?"

Ben smiled "Well he wanted to see you so really you're babysitting"

"I can live with that" Alec grinned.

Jamie was sitting on the sofa looking at him expectantly "So what you wanna do?" Alec asked the little boy.

Jamie grinned "Video games!" he exclaimed excitedly

Alec eyed him "Does your mum let you play with video games?"

Jamie smiled shyly "yes" he said unconvincingly

Alec looked and Ben who laughed "well we've got him it's up to us what we do"

"That sounds like something I'd say" Alec said to his brother.

Ben nodded his head agreeing with him.

"Let's play some video games"

With that the three of them sat down in front of the TV and played video games.

* * *

After a few hours Ben had left Alec and Jamie alone saying he had things he needed to do.

Alec couldn't help but love the kid, he was smart funny and just basically perfect. He was a lot like Max and all Alec could think about was if he and Max had any chance of being together again she came with Jamie and he was fine with that.

He wouldn't mind being his dad.

'_Whoa where did that come from Alec?' _he asked himself _'Rachel remember her? And Logan Maxs' fiancé?' _

Alec was so lost in his own thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to what Jamie was doing. It wasn't until he heard a crashing sound that he was pulled from his thoughts.

"JAMIE!" Alec called out jumping up from the floor and heading in the direction of the noise.

Walking into his bedroom he found his TV on the floor but he couldn't see the little boy anywhere.

"Jamie?" he said this time his voice was soft but he was beginning to panic.

But then he noticed the little blonde head sticking out from under his bed.

Taking a deep breath he needed to steady his nerves before doing anything. He crouched down by the bed peeking under it he found Jamie staring at him tears in his eyes.

"Hey little guy" Alec said in a cheery voice.

Alec tried to reach under and pull him out but he moved further away from him. Alec frowned "What's wrong?"

"I broke your TV"

Alec smiled at him "It's ok I didn't like that TV very much anyway" Alec lied trying to make him feel better "Come out" he asked holding out his hand for him to take.

Jamie put his hand into Alec's larger one and Alec couldn't help the feeling that came over him with that one simple gesture. It somehow felt so right, so normal.

Alec pulled him out from under the bed and lifted him up onto his hip. Wiping away the stray tears from his eyes Alec kissed him on the head to comfort him.

He noticed Jamie looking at the broken TV on the floor and decided it was best to get him out the room.

Walking out of the bedroom he walked them into the kitchen and sat Jamie on the counter.

Pulling out some snacks for him, ok so he was trying to make him feel better with sweets, he wasn't against that Max might be but he'd deal with her later.

"I'm sorry" Jamie said again before starting to cry.

"Jamie its fine" Alec promised not quite understanding why he was reacting the way he was.

"You're not mad?"

Alec shook his head, no "Why would I be mad?" he said pouring them both a soda.

"Logan was mad when I broke his computer"

"When did you do that?" Alec asked him trying to keep his voice calm and collected but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Jamie was going to tell him.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders "ages ago" he said the way little boys do

Keeping his voice light Alec asked "What did he do?"

Jamie closed up and looked away, he tried to jump down off the counter but Alec didn't let him.

"Jamie?" he prodded his voice light.

"Shouted at me"

Alec felt his blood boil, shouting at a kid for breaking his computer when it would have been an accident, he knew there was a reason he didn't like him and it wasn't just because he was getting married to Max.

"What did he shout?"

"Told me I was bad and that he didn't like me"

* * *

Just then Ben came walking back in "Honey I'm home" he said smirking.

And Jamie completely forgot about what he was saying and waved at him.

Alec groaned and gave Ben a deadly look

"What did I do?" Ben asked very confused "Great timing as always" Alec said slapping him on the back.

"SAM!" Alec heard Jamie's voice call out.

He looked at Ben who gave him a sheepish grin and he followed the sound of Jamie's voice.

Walking into his sitting room Alec found Sam holding Jamie. She looked at him he knew was she was expecting she was expecting him to tell her to get out.

"Sam" he said to get her attention, she looked at him still holding Jamie.

"I'm sorry about the other night" he apologised as he walked towards her

She glared at him; looking at her nephew she smiled at him then looked back at Alec.

She'd never really noticed but Jamie looked a lot like Alec, not as much like Ben which was weird seen as how they were identical twins but he didn't look like Ben just Alec.

"Already forgotten" she smiled pulling him into a hug with her free arm.

He hugged her back.

"I'm getting squashed" a little voice said from between their bodies. They let each other go and laughed at the little boy.

"I'm sorry" Sam said ruffling up his hair.

"HEY!" he protested he hated it when people played with his hair.

"Sssh!" she said as she put him back down on the floor.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked looking around the apartment then noticed the games on the TV, she started laughing "Max is gonna kill you" she said in a sing song voice.

"Why?" Alec asked with panic in his voice

"He isn't allowed to play those things"

Alec waved it off "What Max doesn't know won't hurt her"

* * *

Sam shook her head. Looks like Alec never changed.

"Well I'm here to take him off your hands" Sam said indicating Jamie.

Alec's face fell which didn't go unnoticed by Sam "You've probably got better things to do than spend the day with a 5 year old"

"Not really" Alec said seriously

"Just gonna take him home" Jamie who was standing at the side of his Aunt listening didn't like that idea at all.

"I wanna stay with Alec!" he exclaimed moving away from her and walking over to stand beside Alec.

Sam rolled her eyes "Jamie don't start" she warned him.

His bottom lip began to tremble and Alec didn't know what to do. Jamie grabbed onto his jeans and wouldn't let go, not even when Sam walked over and tried to pick him up.

"I wanna stay with Alec" he said again determined he wasn't going to let go.

Ben who had been in the kitchen came out when he heard all the commotion and started to laugh at the site in front of him but the look he got from his brother and the look Sam gave him shut him up pretty quick.

"Jamie!" Sam said getting irritated

Alec had enough, he bent down and picked Jamie up and luckily Jamie let go of his jeans and allowed Alec to pick him up.

Sam put her hands out to take her nephew but he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and wouldn't let go.

"I've had enough of this Jamie don't make me call your mum"

"Can I stay with you?" Jamie asked into Alec's shoulder. Alec closed his eyes he didn't want him to go but he didn't want to cause trouble between himself and Max or Sam.

He looked at Sam and decided to give it a shot "I don't mind keeping him"

Sam was taken aback she'd assumed Alec would be more than willing to get rid of him _'Does he know?' _she wondered

"Why?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Why not?" Alec countered.

Sam sighed giving in "Fine you can have him" Jamie turned around when he heard his Aunt speak with a huge smile on his face and Sam shook her head.

"Your stubborn just like you fa…mother" she quickly changed what she was going to say.

Alec might not have heard her almost slip, but Ben had

"Sure you want to put up with him until Max gets out of work?" she checked

"I'm sure I can handle it" he grinned.

"Ok" Sam said turning to Ben she spoke "Taking me home?" Ben nodded.

"See you later bro" with that him and Sam walked out the apartment leaving father and son alone to bond some more if that was possible seen as how subconsciously they seemed to already know.

* * *

Alec looked at Jamie "What we gonna do?" he asked him at a complete loss as to what he could do for the rest of the day.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile Sam and Ben were still sitting in the car at the bottom of Alec's.

Ben had yet to start the car and they had been sitting in it for nearly 5 minutes now.

"Gonna start the engine anytime soon?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Am I an uncle?" he blurted out and Sam's face fell from the shock.

"Not that I know of" she said trying to keep her face as calm as possible but the way Ben was staring at her that was beginning to become a chore.

"Don't lie to me" he said seriously

"I'm not!" Sam fought back getting angry.

"It's not normal" he said in low voice more to himself than to Sam.

"What's not?" Sam asked confusion evident.

"How they've just took to each other" he said meaning Jamie and Alec.

"Not that strange, Alec is just a big kid" Sam tried to lighten the mood.

He looked at her and could see it in her eyes "God" he said his head falling on to the steering wheel

Sam shifted uncomfortably in her seat "Don't say anything" she begged.

Ben scoffed "how can you expect me not to say anything?" he asked anger rising from him.

"It's not our business" she clarified for him

"He's my nephew!" Ben exclaimed

"Mine too" she reminded him.

"Don't tell Alec please?"

He looked at her and she could see the hurt on his face and the indecision.

"Leave it to Max"

"Max has had 5 years" he said

"She'll tell him, now that he's back in her life she's already falling back in love with him" Sam told him Max might not have said those things to her herself but she knew her sister.

"Fine" he said after a long silence "but she better tell him soon or I will be" he promised. Switching on the car engine he drove her home.

Alec and Jamie were lying on his sofa watching TV. Jamie turned to Alec and asked "can we go pick mummy up from work?"

Alec looked at him surprised by the question "do you know where she works?"

Jamie nodded and Alec smiled at him "Then we will"

Looking at his watch it was 4.30 Ben said Max finished at 5.30 so to get to where Max worked Alec assumed leaving at 5.00 would be enough time.

"Ok we'll leave in half an hour" he said to Jamie.

Jamie nodded satisfied with the answer and went back to watching TV

Alec smiled to himself. He hadn't thought about picking Max up from work but the kid had, the kid was a genius.

'_Thank you Jamie' _he thought.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Read it. _

At 5.30pm Alec and Jamie were sitting in his car outside Maxs' work waiting on her leaving.

Alec was nervous and one thing Alec never was, was nervous he didn't know how Max would feel about him being here and with Jamie.

Looking at the little boy he was staring out the window watching for any sign of his mother, he'd missed her a lot the ride over all he could do was talk about her and Alec was more than happy to listen.

"There she is!" Jamie announced pointing at the door of the building Alec looked over to where he was pointing and smiled. She still looked great after what he assumed had been a busy day and she had not one hair out of place and was smiling to herself.

'_Probably can't wait to see Jamie' _Alec thought so himself. Opening the door of the car he jumped out lifting Jamie out also. "Let's go get her" Alec smiled.

"Mummy!" Jamie called out trying to get her attention.

Max stopped and looked around, she could have sworn she heard Jamie's voice, shrugging it off as just her imagination, she'd had a long day and all she wanted was to hold her son.

She continued down the steps outside her work building and that's when she spotted them. They looked perfect together.

Alec was holding Jamie in his arms leaning back against his car, watching her. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face from seeing them together. It just looked so right.

He was smirking at her and Jamie was wriggling trying to get down. She nodded her head and Alec let him down and he took off running straight into his mother's arms.

She caught him as he jumped into her arms and swung him around holding him close to her body she squeezed him tight "I missed you" she said honestly.

"Missed you too mummy" Jamie smiled at her a huge genuine smile on his face.

Max's gaze flicked over to where Alec was then back to her son "did you have a good day?" she asked settling him on her hip.

Jamie nodded his head "Alec and I had fun" he said looking at him "I bet you did" Max said as she walked towards Alec.

* * *

"Hey"

Max smiled "Hi" they stood in silence for a few moments not quite sure what to say until Alec explained why he was there "Jamie wanted to pick you up"

Max smiled "I think he missed you" he added

"I missed him" Max said honestly the love shining in her eyes.

"I missed you too" Alec said not bothering to hide the smirk he had on his face.

Max scoffed and looked away "Well thanks but I'll get a cab home"

Jamie's eyes widened as did Alec's "Why?" they both asked at the same time and Max shook her head.

'_God could they be more cute?' _she asked herself.

"Because its late honey" Max tried to explain to her son but she watched as tears began to form in his eyes and she started silently cursing herself for going to Alec's engagement party.

"What did you do to him?" Max demanded in an accusing tone.

Alec was gobsmacked "What?" he asked not knowing what the hell she was on about.

"He's upset" Max said indicating her son

"And that's my fault?" Alec fought back

"You're the one he's been with"

Alec stepped away not trusting himself to be close to her, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Running away?" Max asked in a bitter tone.

Alec turned on her "That's your job" he said in low tone a deadly look in his eye.

Max looked down, he had her there she was the one that ran away. "Alec didn't do anything mummy" Jamie said as he watched his new friend kick the side of his car.

"Damn it!" he swore taking his frustration out on the car.

Max looked at him "then what's wrong baby?" she asked in a soft tone of voice "I don't want to leave Alec" he explained.

Alec heard him and straightened up, suddenly remembering he was still there.

"Oh" Max said suddenly realising she had got it wrong.

She looked at Alec with an apologetic look on her face, Alec refused to look at her instead her kept his eyes focused on the boy and spoke to him.

"Jamie" he said getting his attention, once he was sure he had it he spoke again "you go with your mum buddy and I'll see you again soon" he didn't really believe it because he had a feeling this would be the last time he saw either one of them and that thought hurt.

Jamie shook his head violently looking at his mother expecting her to say something but she didn't "mummy" Max ignored him she couldn't look at him because she didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"See you around Max" Alec said as he walked around to the driver's side of the car.

Max watched him she knew if she let him get in the car without saying anything then all her troubles would be over, she wouldn't have to see him again and she could get back on with her life like it was before. But that thought scared her she didn't really want that did she?

'_Let him drive away' _her head said but it was her heart that said something different _'Stop him' _

"Alec" she said just loud enough for him to hear. He stopped, his body frozen and as much as he tried he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry" she said sounding a little more confident.

"Get in the car" he said without looking at her and she smiled, he never was good with feelings and that was his way of telling her it was forgotten so she did as he said and got in the car.

Once inside it was back to normal "Where we going Jamie?" he asked looking at the boy through the interior mirror.

"I'm hungry"

"Max?"

"I'm hungry too" she admitted "I'll take you back to mine and cook" he grinned.

"You can cook?"

He nodded with a slight smile on his face

"Liar" she laughed

He shrugged "Well I know a great Chinese"

"You've only been here 4 days" she reminded him

"I know" he said in that over confident manner of his

* * *

2 hours later Max was sitting on Alec's sofa. They had called a Chinese not long after arriving and now Jamie was fast asleep on Alec's sofa.

"Should I put him on my bed?" Alec asked pointing at Jamie.

"Uh…I really should get home"

"Soon" he promised picking up the little boy making sure not to wake him he walked him into his bedroom, Max followed.

"Damn" he swore

"What is it?" Max asked worriedly from behind him

Alec placed Jamie down on the bed and Max noticed the mess on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked pointing at the remains of his TV on the floor.

He shrugged as if it was nothing "Jamie had an accident and the TV fell"

He noticed her eyes widen and quickly added "he wasn't hurt" he watched as she visibly relaxed at those 3 words.

"So how did it happen?"

"Didn't ask" he said as he started picking up the pieces

"Why didn't you ask?" she inquired as she helped him pick it up.

He looked at her, his head cocking to the side in thought "not a big deal its broken I'm not going to cry over it"

"Unlike some people" he muttered

"What was that?" Max asked as she followed him to the door where he placed the broken TV.

"Nothing" he walked towards his fridge and pulled it open "drink?"

She ignored his question and asked again "What were you talking about?" she demanded her hands moving to rest on her hips.

Realising she wasn't going to shut up until he told her he decided to get it over with "Jamie told me he accidentally broke Logan's laptop"

Max nodded waiting for him to continue "and he said Logan shouted at him"

"He was upset" Max said not quite knowing where he was going with this

"Oh so it's ok for him to shout at him and tell him he's bad?" he was getting angry and he had no idea why, he wasn't even his kid and he wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"He said what?" Max asked. Alec noticed the look on her face and realised she didn't know that little piece of information.

"Calm down" he said as he watched her get angry at the thought of it.

"He's dead" she stated with a deadly look on her face she grabbed her coat and made her way to the door and he ran in front of her.

Blocking her exit he said "kill him later right now we can do that talking thing"

"The talking thing?"

"Yeah we've tried it before, now I think we should do it"

"Ok" she agreed. He grabbed hold of her hand he didn't think about it he just did it and pulled her over to the sofas.

* * *

"So"

"So" she repeated.

"You left me" he said out of nowhere.

Max gulped and looked around trying to numb the pain she felt from those words "I didn't have a choice"

"You could have called" he argued.

"Do you think it was easy for me to leave you?" she demanded to know.

"Wanna know what I think?" he asked, she nodded signalling that yes she did want to know "I think my girlfriend told me she was going on a trip with her family for 2 days and never came back"

Max rolled her eyes "And I think that killed me" he admitted.

"I did come back" Max said quietly

"What? When?" he asked not believing her.

"18 months after we left, I missed you so much and they wouldn't let me call you and I didn't want to write to you because I didn't want to tell you how I felt in a letter so I ran away, i ran to you"

"How come I don't remember this?"

"Sam caught me and told me I wasn't going alone so we both came back, it was 9pm when I arrived in town and I knew where you and Ben would be so I headed for there"

"Crash" he said with a knowing nod.

"Yeah so I walked into crash and as soon as I opened the door I saw you"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"You weren't alone" she said her voice hard.

"Oh" he said he had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"Sophie what's her face was draped all over you" she said in a disgusted voice.

He looked away ashamed.

"And it broke my heart you'd moved on, I hadn't thought about you moving on all I could think about was how much I missed you"

"I missed you" he said holding back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Not enough" she accused and he got angry

"18 months! Was I meant to wait for you!?" he demanded in an angry voice.

"You weren't meant to go with the one chick that was trying to get you the whole time we were together"

"And did I ever look at her when we were together? NO! Because I wanted you" he reminded her.

She continued with her story "Sam wanted to kill you but I didn't want you to know I was there so I walked away, not before I smashed your car window" she said a smile appearing on her face as she recalled smashing the window.

"That was you?" he asked shaking his head

She bit her lip and nodded

"You know I beat the crap out of Zack because I thought it was him"

"No it was me"

"Bitch" he said light heartedly

"After that I decided to forget about you, you had clearly moved on it was time for me to do the same so that's what I did"

* * *

Alec listened to her and he wasn't sure whether or not to tell her how her leaving had affected him.

"You know how I was the bad boy when we were together?" she nodded "And everyone was scared of me?" again she nodded "Well after you left I got worse"

She raised her eyebrows "You kept me grounded when you were around I wasn't that bad but when I didn't have you any longer I just flew off the handle at anything, especially when someone would mention you" he admitted

"What happened?" she asked, he looked at her oddly "Obviously your no longer like that" she added

"My gran died"

Max gasped "Oh Alec" she said in a shocked voice "I didn't know"

He gave a half smile "I know, she loved you, before she died she told me to find you"

His voice broke and he couldn't help the tears that started falling from his eyes. Looking at Max he could see the silent tears running down her face "She said we were meant to be together and that if you came back and seen how I was acting you'd kill me"

Max laughed, she always loved Alec's grandmother "True"

"She said we were meant to be, that we were lucky to find our soul mate so young in life"

Max looked away taking it in as best she could.

"Those were her last words to me after that she died in my arms"

Max got up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry" she said kissing his head.

"So I changed, I wanted to be the man she knew I could be"

"And here you are" Max said through her tears "Here I am" he agreed still holding her in his arms.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Max froze and Alec could feel her body tense under his hands.

"We're engaged Alec" she reminded him, still not able to take her hands off him, 6 years it had been since her hands had been on him and she wasn't ready to remove them.

"Not to each other" he looked her in the eye.

"If I kiss you I wouldn't stop at a kiss" she admitted

"I can live with that" he informed her with a smile.

"We can't go back"

"I don't want to I want to go forward"

"With Rachel" she added

He made a face "You"

"I'm with Logan"

"I'm prettier" he laughed at himself and she slapped him on the back of the head "Maybe" she agreed.

He pulled back still not letting her go anywhere and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Friends?" he asked with a smile

"Friends" she smiled and he added "For now"

Max grinned and shook her head.

* * *

Looking at the clock on his wall Max decided it was time for her to get home.

"I better get going"

"Why don't you leave him here?" he asked deadly serious

"I don't think so"

"He won't mind, he loves me"

"Yeah maybe but I don't want to bother you"

"No bother, I'm offering"

"How will I get home?"

"Who said I was taking you anyway?" he joked "Ben"

"Sure you're ok with it?" She checked

"Yeah you go home and rest and don't worry about him you deserve a rest and I'll bring him home in the morning" he promised

"Ok"

Alec called Ben and told him to come pick up Max and take her home, they'd bickered about how he couldn't do it but once he explained he was keeping Jamie, Ben suddenly became more than happy to help.

10 minutes later Ben pulled up outside. Max said her goodbyes and walked down to meet him.

Alec watched her drive away, standing on his balcony he realised something he still didn't know who the father of Jamie was and that was something he really needed to know.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Read it_

It was 7.30 and Alec was up already he wasn't sure why usually he slept as long as he could but today he was up at 7.30 on a Sunday and he had a feeling the sleeping boy in the next room had something to do with it.

He wanted to be awake before him just encase he got scared or didn't know exactly where he was.

So all he had to now was wait and Alec was good at waiting especially when he had a TV that worked throwing himself into a chair he switched on the TV and channel flicked until Jamie woke up.

It was a further two hours until he woke up and Alec never once got bored of his TV. He heard the door to his room open and looked over at the confused sleepy little boy.

"Hey buddy" he said to him

Jamie's head fell to the side as he looked at Alec taking in his surroundings "Why am I still here?" he asked in a sleepy voice as he padded towards Alec's sofas.

"You fell asleep"

"Where's mummy?" he asked as he looked around

"She went home, she thought you'd like to stay with me don't mind, do you?"

Jamie thought about it for a minute before asking "do you have cookies?" his eyes lit up.

"I have cookies"

"Can I have one?" he gave him a toothy smile then added "please"

Alec fully intended to say no, that he had to have a proper breakfast but the look on his face and they way he said please made him cave in.

"Coming up" Alec stood up and made his way into the kitchen opening his cupboard door he pulled out his cookies.

Jamie who had followed Alec was standing at his feet Alec hadn't noticed and nearly tripped over him "Hey didn't see you there" he said lifting him up and sitting him on a stool "you're so small"

"I'm not small" Jamie fought back, looking at his body.

"You're not tall either are you buddy?" Alec smiled and Jamie frowned "I will be one day" he promised

"One day" Alec agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Max had just woken up and was on her way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"You left him with Alec?" Sam said not quite believing it.

"Mmmhmm" was the only reply she got from Max.

"Why?"

"He was asleep" she said to her sister

"Come on why did you leave him there? You could have brought him home" she half accused half asked.

"Encase you've forgot he is his father" Max said in hushed tone so Ben couldn't hear her.

"Encase you've forgot he doesn't know" Sam said sarcastically

"Well I think he's safe with his father"

"That's my point right now he's with Alec, not his father because Alec doesn't know he has a kid"

"I trust Alec" Max told her sister in no uncertain terms.

"You're playing with fire" Sam warned her.

"I'm not playing with anything" Max said before walking away and slamming her bedroom door.

* * *

Alec had been to preoccupied with Jamie to hear his phone ring which was in his jean pocket in his room so he failed to notice the 4 missed calls from Rachel.

"Ok I'm going to the bathroom are you going to be ok?" Alec asked him.

Jamie scrunched up his face and nodded

"That's my boy" Alec patted him on the head then took off in the direction of the bathroom.

Just as Alec got in the bathroom there was a knock on Alec's front door. "Alec" Jamie called but he didn't answer so Jamie opened the door himself.

"Uh hi" the woman said to him looking very confused

"Hi" Jamie said happily "can I help you?" he asked politely

"I think I've got the wrong house" the woman said looking at the boy who had on mans t-shirt which was far too big for him.

"Ok"

But Alec came out of the bathroom "Jamie what are you doing at the door?" he asked as he walked towards him, he lifted him up before looking to see who was at the door and he was faced with a very shocked Rachel.

"Rachel?" he asked not quite believing his eyes.

"Alec?" she asked confused looking at the little boy in his arms.

"You got a kid while I was gone" she asked in a confused voice

"Oh no, no I'm just looking after him for a friend" he explained.

"Gonna invite me in?" Rachel asked getting irritated at being left outside

"Of course, come in" he said stepping aside for her to walk in Jamie still in his arms.

She made his at him and he spoke to Jamie "Wanna watch cartoons for a minute?" he asked

Jamie looked at him then at the woman and nodded his head "Yeah" he answered and Alec placed him on the sofa and gave him the remote "be right back" he promised.

He braced himself and walked over to the kitchen where Rachel was waiting.

"Who's he?" she asked in a quiet voice while pointing at Jamie

"My friend's kid like I said I'm watching him anyway why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

Rachel glared at him "I called you 4 times maybe you should answer your phone" Alec nodded he hadn't seen his phone since yesterday it was a fair point.

"Who's kid?"

"Max's"

"Max?" Rachel asked

"Yeah remember she was at our party with Ben"

"Oh yeah, she was getting married right?" Rachel asked her eyebrow lifting.

"Yeah she is"

Rachel was satisfied with that answer. She kissed Alec but was interrupted by Jamie "Alec come here" Jamie called and Rachel groaned "When is he going home? I've missed you"

"When I decide to take him" Alec replied giving her disapproving look as he walked towards Jamie.

"What's up?" he asked sitting down beside him

"Missed you" Jamie grinned and Alec grinned back "Back now" he promised and watched TV with him.

* * *

Rachel watched with jealous eyes, Alec was all over this kid that he barely knew and this Max from the party they seemed to share some sort of history and Rachel was determined to find out what.

Walking into the sitting room she sat on the sofa beside the two boys.

After half an hour of them all sitting on the sofa watching cartoons Jamie was getting uncomfortable, he really liked Alec but didn't like this Rachel lady very much, she kept staring at him and he really wanted to go home now.

"Alec?" he asked in a small upset voice

Alec noticed and concern was clearly shown on his face "What's wrong?"

"Take me home?" he asked his lower lip quivering

"Sure" he said immediately lifting him up he took him into his bedroom and helped him get dressed.

10 minutes later they came out the room and Alec had his cell phone in his hand "I'll call your mum and let her know we're coming ok?" he checked with him

Jamie nodded.

After a few rings Max answered

"Hey it's me" Alec said into the phone

And Rachel who was standing in the kitchen watching lifted her eyebrow _'Hi, its me' _sounded a little too close for her liking.

"I'm bringing him back now"

With that he closed the phone and looked at Jamie "Ready?" he asked and Jamie nodded his head happily.

* * *

"Wait" Rachel said

Alec rolled his eyes before turning around to face her "Yeah?"

"I'm coming with you" she announced grabbing her bag.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Alec said.

"Why not?"

"You just got back from your trip" Alec was trying anything he could to get her to stay but he knew it wasn't going to work.

"I'm fine, let's go" she said and walked out the apartment.

"This will be fun" Alec muttered to himself as he picked up Jamie and locked his door.

"You're going to carry him downstairs?" Rachel asked

"I am" Alec said before smiling tightly at her and running downstairs.

They pulled up outside Max's apartment 15 minutes later and Rachel opened her door to get out.

"You're not waiting here?" he asked his eyes widening in surprise

"Is there a reason I should?"

"No" Alec said quickly

"Anyway I wanted to invite Max and her fiancée to a party"

"What party?" Alec asked as this was the first he had heard of it.

"For charity" Rachel informed him.

"Alec let's go" Jamie said pulling on his arm.

Alec looked at him and smiled completely forgetting about Rachel.

They walked up to Max's apartment door and Alec was about to knock but Jamie pushed open the door and ran in.

"MUMMY!" he called out happily.

Alec walked in behind him calling out "Max"

Two minutes later Max appeared in the hallway with Jamie in her arms, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed Alec wasn't alone.

"Hi" she said smiling nervously at Rachel Alec who was behind Rachel shrugged his shoulders and gave an apologetic smile.

"Max" Rachel said plastering a fake smile on her face as she hugged her. Max hugged her back a little taken aback by the affection shown from the woman for the second time that week.

"Nice to see you again" Max lied, she really didn't like the girl and she had only just realised.

"Max what's going" Sam said as she walked out into the hall her voice trailing off when she spotted Rachel "On" she finished.

Rachel looked between them thinking she was seeing things and it was made worse by Ben walking out into the hall and joining them.

"I'm Sam" Sam said grabbing Rachel's hand and shaking it.

"Rachel" she said as she became even more confused "You're twins?"

Sam scoffed "No we just look like each other" she said sarcastically

"Sam" Alec warned, Sam shot him a look that said _'Don't push me' _and Alec quickly shut up.

Max could feel the tension in the room "Thanks for watching him and bringing him home" she said to Alec.

"Anytime" Alec said honestly

Rachel wasn't the only one to notice the way Max and Alec were looking at each other Sam and Ben also noticed they exchanged knowing looks.

Ben cleared his throat and everyone was pulled back into reality, Alec sent him a thankful glance and spoke "We should get going" he said taking hold of Rachel's arm and pulling her out the door.

"One minute" she turned to Max again and said "Max?" Max looked at her waiting on her continuing "I want you and your fiancé to come to my charity ball" she said handing her an invitation from her bag.

"Thanks" Max said accepting knowing full well she wasn't going to go "here's one for you sister too" she said handing her another invitation.

"Thanks" Max said and watched as they left.

Sam started laughing once the door was closed "She doesn't think you're a threat" she said to her sister.

"Shut up" Max said glaring at her.

"Did you have fun with Alec?" Max asked her son.

"Yeah I love Alec" Jamie said and Max's heart broke a little "but I don't like Rachel" he admitted "Will I tell you something?" his mother asked and he nodded his head "I don't like Rachel either" she grinned.

* * *

Later on that night as Max was getting ready for bed her cell phone rang.

"Come down stairs" she recognised the voice it was Alec. "Why?" she asked

"Just come" he said and closed off the phone.

She grabbed her jacket and walked downstairs, Sam was in her bedroom so if Jamie woke up she would hear him.

She found Alec sitting in his car at the bottom of her building.

She opened the door and got in.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

Alec looked nervous and Max had never seen him nervous, he was about to ask the question he'd been avoiding ever since he found out about Jamie, he was scared of the answer either way.

"Is he mine?" he asked turning to look at her, he could see the shock on her face and wanted to take it back but he couldn't now so he waited on an answer.

"Who?" Max asked playing for some time to think

Alec laughed "Logan who the hell do you think?"

"Don't you think I would have told you if he was yours?" Max asked she didn't want to deny he was his so she was trying to find a way around it.

"I'd hope so" he said honestly.

"Of course I'd tell you"

"So he's not?" Alec asked again

Max hated herself but answered "If he was I'd tell you, I haven't told you so what do you think"

Alec nodded his head and let out a sigh "Ok"

Max looked at him and he looked disappointed "Guess you won't be wanting to spend time with him anymore" Max said

Alec looked at her "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged "I wasn't spending time with him because I thought he was mine, I really like him" he said wearing his heart on his sleeve which was very un-Alec.

"Ok" she said as she began to hate herself even more.

"You have no idea how scared I've been to ask that question"

"I can guess I've been expecting it" Max said then wished she hadn't.

"Thought so"

After that they sat in silence for a few minutes before Alec broke the silence again "Sorry about earlier"

Max looked at him

"Rachel"

"Don't worry about it"

"She was jealous but there's nothing to be jealous of, right?"

"Right" Max said avoiding eye contact with him "was that all?"

"Yeah"

"I better go then" Max said

"Yeah thanks for answering me"

Max smiled

"Max?" Alec said just as she was about to get out.

She turned around and he pressed his lips to hers. Before she knew what was happening she was kissing him back and boy it felt good.

He put his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Max was about to get lost in the feel of his lips when Alec's phone started ringing and she was dragged kicking and screaming back down to earth.

They both looked at the caller id which read 'Rachel' Max looked away, slightly ashamed and Alec cut off the call and put his hand on her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I'm not sorry" he admitted

"I am" With that she got out the car and slammed the door closed.

Running upstairs she threw herself down onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

****

Love You, Hate You

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it. _

_Summary - Read it_

One week later and Alec pulled up outside of Max's apartment building he'd called her almost everyday and she hadn't answered or called him back. He wanted to spend time with Jamie, he really had nothing better to do and he couldn't get the kid off his mind or his mother.

He'd told Ben this morning about Max avoiding him and why he thought that was and Ben took off out his house he hadn't heard from him since, so here he was sitting outside her house willing himself to get out the car and demand to know why she was avoiding him. Taking a deep breath he did exactly that, he got out the car and headed up to her front door.

As he got closer to her door he could hear raised voices.

Inside the apartment Ben was confronting Max for lying.

"You told him he wasn't his!" Ben said angrily

"How the hell do you know anyway?" Max fought back then glanced at Sam who had a guilty look on her face "how could you?" she asked her sister.

Sam shrugged "he guessed" she explained, Max shook her head.

Turning back to Ben she added "What I do with my son is none of you business"

"It is when he's my nephew and you told my brother he wasn't the father" Ben said trying hard to control his anger but it wasn't easy she was being unreasonable.

"Alec doesn't want a kid"

Ben scoffed "How the hell would you know what Alec wants?" he demanded to know

Max ignored him but then he said "I'm going to tell him" he said determined

"NO!" Max said grabbing the phone from his hand "he's got Rachel and she'll have a baby sooner or later he doesn't want to be stuck with a kid to me"

Ben laughed "you tell him about Jamie and he'll forget all about her, you know you still love him"

Max glared at him "I love Logan" she said willing herself to believe it.

* * *

Alec had now reached the door to Maxs' apartment he lifted his hand to knock but the raised voices coming from inside stopped him mid knock.

Listening hard he could make out the voice of his brother and Max. _'What could they be arguing about?' _he thought to himself.

"I'm not telling him about Jamie and neither are you" Max informed him, her arms crossing in front of her chest daring him to argue.

Ben wasn't afraid of her and he was determined his brother was going to know the truth.

"You're going to tell him" Ben promised in a serious voice.

No one noticed Alec walk into the apartment so when he spoke he shocked the three of them.

"Tell who what?" Alec asked casually leaning on the door frame of Max's living room.

They all turned to face him, shock evident on all three of their faces.

Sam was the first to compose herself "what you doing here?"

Alec looked at her then at Max "she's been avoiding me" he said pointing at her.

Max was still in shock and wanted to what he had heard and how long he had been standing there.

"Wonder why" Ben said smiling sarcastically.

Max glared at him then finally found her voice "No I haven't" she lied; she knew he knew she was lying but whatever.

"Yes you have" Alec said walking into the living room so he was standing in between her and Ben he noticed the tension between the two of then and asked "what were you two arguing about?" his eyebrow lifting.

He looked at them waiting on an answer but Max looked away and Ben wasn't sure what to say so he said "She's a liar"

Alec glared at him "Excuse me?" he didn't quite understand what he was talking about.

"Ben" Sam started but he cut her off "No Sam I'm sorry but he has a right to know" Sam nodded her head agreeing and Max looked at her sister with hurt look on her face. "Sam" she said softly.

"He has a right to Max" she said softly, Max gulped and looked at Alec who was still a little lost

"Who has a right to know what?" he asked looking between the three of them.

"You" Sam said smiling a little

"Me?" he said sounding very confused "what do I have a right to know about?" he asked.

"Jamie" Ben said simply and Alec smiled "Oh" it dawned on him what he must have been talking about and said "I told you I asked and he's not mine" he slapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah" Ben nodded his head "and I told you she was a liar"

* * *

Alec became nervous his hand moving to rub the back of his neck as he looked around the room. Looking at Max he found her looking very nervous and she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Max?" he tried to get her to look at him but she ignored him.

"Do you think Max cheated on you?" Ben asked "NO!" Alec said immediately

"Then do the math"

Alec looked at Sam who said "He's just turned 5 in September"

Max glared at her sister before finally meeting Alec's eyes, she watched as he did the math in his head "No" he said in a soft voice.

"Tell me you didn't lie to me last week" he begged

"I'm sorry" Max said flicking her gaze away from his eyes and onto the wall behind him.

"YOU'RE SORRY!?" He screamed, stepping towards her.

Max stood where she was she wasn't afraid of him, she knew he would never hurt her. "I didn't want to mess up your life" she admitted.

He laughed, a horrible laugh "You did that 6 years ago" then he realised "Is that why you left?"

"Yes" she answered

"Why? I would have been there for you"

"I know that"

"Then why run away with my baby?"

"My dad"

He looked at Sam who nodded her head "Your dad?"

"We were only meant to be going to that cabin to talk about it but then he just never brought me back"

Alec's face turned hard and cold "You knew that day you went to the cabin?" she bit her lip and nodded.

"I wanted to tell you" she said stepping towards him but he held up his hand to stop her "Don't" he said and she didn't move.

"He's mine" he said softly, noticing a picture of Jamie on the table he picked it up and looked at it "he looks like me" he said to no one in particular.

Ben tried to lighten the mood "he would he's yours"

3 pairs of eyes were on him and he shrugged "just trying to lighten the mood"

"This is your fault" Max reminded him

"Actually its yours, you had no right to lie to me last week" Alec said turning to face her "You've got Rachel" Alec raised his eyebrows "that the best you got?"

Max leant back against the sofa and sighed "You know now"

"Leave us alone" Alec said to Ben and Sam

Sam shook her head "not leaving you alone with her while you're in this state" she could remember the temper he had on him when they were kids.

Both Max and Alec stared at her "He'd never hurt me" at the same time Alec said "I'd never hurt her"

Sam looked at them both; "We'll be in my bedroom" with that she grabbed hold of Ben by the top and pulled him out the room and into her bedroom.

* * *

Max and Alec were left alone in the living room there was an uncomfortable silence.

Alec cleared his throat "You should have told me 6 years ago"

"I know" she admitted then broke down.

Alec looked at her shocked, unsure of what to do he could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen her cry. He did the only thing he knew how to do and he pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok" he promised kissing her head.

She shook her head "No its not" she said through her tears "I've waited for this day for 6 years, I wanted to tell you last week but I didn't want to screw up your life"

"Jamie isn't going to screw up my life, god I love that kid"

"But Rachel isn't going to be too pleased"

"Ask me if I care" Alec said pulling back so he could look in her eye.

She laughed but didn't ask "If she loves me she'll get over it" he said and Max nodded her head in agreement.

"Why did you keep him from me this last week?" he finally asked, after all that was the reason he had came over.

She shrugged "hasn't been easy he won't shut up, all he does is talk about you" she confessed and Alec couldn't help but grin "does that mean I'm his favourite?"

"He doesn't know you're his dad yet after that you won't be his favourite anymore" Max teased

"I will!" Alec said in a childish tone of voice

"What happens now?" Max asked unsure of what was going to change.

Alec took a deep breath "I get to know my son, better"

"What about Rachel?"

"And tell her" he added with a smirk "Does Logan know I'm his dad?" he asked and Max shook her head "no"

"Maybe you should tell him too"

"I should" Max agreed.

"Do we tell him?" Alec asked

"Up to you" Max said

"Maybe not right now, let him get to know me a little better what do you think?"

"I think he's a lot like you and won't be happy when he realises we lied to him" Max said knowing her son, who was far too much like his father for his own good.

"I'll tell him, just after I've had a chance to deal with it" he promised.

"Ok" Max agreed.

* * *

Max watched as he became nervous again and he pulled away from her, he started pacing the room. She knew what he wanted to ask but also knew he didn't know how to ask.

"You can pick him up from school" she said softly

Alec's eyes lit up and he grinned "Really?" he asked like a kid

"Really" Max said she couldn't help herself but she grinned too, he had a way of making her do that.

"I've missed him so much" he admitted "I thought I was weird for missing him so much but he's my son"

"He is"

"I have a son" he said again as if he was only just realising what it meant "I'm a crap role model"

Max disagreed "you're the best" she promised.

"He gets out of school soon right?"

"Yep" Sam said walking back into the room and sitting herself down in the sofa.

"When do I need to bring him back for?" Alec asked

"He's your son whenever you want" Sam said again and Max groaned "Shut up" she said to her sister who just shrugged "Whenever you want" Max said to him.

He nodded "I'm gonna go, get my head straight before I pick him up" he said and turned his back walking towards the door. Max followed, stepping out onto her hallway she waited on him speaking.

He turned to her before walking downstairs and said "I still don't regret that kiss" he smiled and ran down the stairs "Me either" Max said, thinking he couldn't hear her.

"I heard that" he called back up. Max smiled, she didn't know what was going to happen now or how Logan and Rachel would take the news what she did know however was that Alec was the best dad a kid could want and what's more he was her kids dad and that was fine by her.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Read it, then review :)_

_

* * *

_

Max walked back inside but before she could close the door she felt someone grab it holding it open. Then a familiar face appeared at the door.

"Back" he grinned Max eyed him suspiciously unsure of what he wanted or what he was going to do.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously

"Been thinking" he stated pushing open the door and walking inside

"About?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"Jamie" he smiled "What about him?"

"And Logan" he finished with a smirk

"Ok" Max said suddenly very unsure of what was going on in his head.

"Can I have his address?" Alec asked with an innocent smile on his face "you know where Jamie lives"

He shook his head "No, no Logan's"

Max's mouth fell open and she stared at him "Why?"

"So I can warn him never to talk to my kid like that again and trust me he won't do it a second time" he promised.

"No!" Max shook her head "Come on Maxie, I promise not to hurt him" he smirked "too much" he added.

"He doesn't know your Jamie's dad" she reminded him

He nodded, he was fully aware of this fact but still he wanted to warn him "he will when I'm finished with him"

Max stared at him. "This isn't about Jamie" she said finally getting it "you want to use him as an excuse"

"For?" Alec asked rolling his eyes and leaning back against the wall, watching her.

"Me" she said simply

"You?" Alec played dumb "You're jealous"

Alec laughed "What would I be jealous of baby?" he said stepping towards her so he was close, so close his body almost touching hers.

Max licked her lips before meeting his eyes "I've got Rachel and trust me she's better than you ever were" he smirked at the furious look that crossed over her face

"Liar" she whispered in his ear.

Pulling back he composed himself "anyway I want to warn Logan off my son" he said seriously "so when you tell him, make sure you tell him not to look at him in the wrong way ever again or I promise he'll regret it"

"Thought that wasn't you anymore?" she asked her hands on her hips.

He shrugged "I can still be bad, especially when it comes to someone I love being hurt"

Max nodded accepting his answer "Was that all?" she asked in a bored tone.

He thought about it for a moment then said "I'm still pissed about you lying to me and running away 6 years ago"

"I didn't leave because I wanted to, I told you that" she spat back "I'm aware but still it hurts, in here" he said pointing to his heart "to think that you gave birth to him and I wasn't there, I don't know what his first words were or anything"

"Dada" Max said softly "What?" he asked

"Those were his first words 'Dada" Alec looked shocked "that made me feel even worse but according to my mum that's what all babies say first" she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe" Alec said "I just missed so much and it's all your fault"

Max groaned "You can't make me feel any worse than I already do!"

"I can try" she noticed him smile and slapped him on the shoulder "you don't get to touch anymore" Alec said side stepping away from her. "If I want to touch you I will after all I am the mother of your son" she smiled wickedly.

"What time do I pick him up at?" he checked

"Three" she said looking at the clock it wasn't 12 yet so he still had some time.

"Ok" Alec turned to go but then called out for his brother "Ben"

Just then Ben appeared from behind Sam's bedroom door "been there long?" Alec asked with a knowing smile.

"A while" Ben laughed at being caught "what do you want?"

"You to come with me" he said "Now" he added as an after thought.

Ben shrugged "Sam I'm going" he called out as he made his way towards his brother "see ya later Maxie" he said with a grin "Don't call her that" Alec said slapping him on the back of the head.

"OW!" Ben protested rubbing his head "why not?"

Alec's mouth curled up into a small smirk "she only likes me to call her Maxie, right Maxie?" he said the last part in a soft sexy tone and Max glared at him, Ben noticed the look she was giving his brother.

"Am I missing something?" Ben asked looking between them.

Max shook her head "I'll tell you later" Alec said smirking at her as she yelled "NO! You won't"

"Bye Max" With that Alec grabbed hold of his brother and pushed him out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

15 minutes later Ben and Alec were in his apartment.

"I'm furious!" Alec paced up and down his sitting room; he was beginning to make Ben dizzy from all his walking backwards and forth.

"Will you sit down?" Ben asked after he was unable to take it any longer.

Alec stopped looking at his brother "You knew" he accused him; marching over towards him he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him onto his feet "how long?" he demanded to know.

Ben didn't say anything so he asked again "How long?" his voice a little higher.

"Not long" Ben said nervously, Alec was pissed and pissed Alec was never good.

"And you didn't tell me why?" he demanded shaking him forcefully. "Sam asked me not to" Ben looked away

"So you turned on your own brother for that bitch?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ben had enough he shoved Alec away from him "It's not her that's the bitch" he said deadly serious.

Alec laughed "you settled for Sam because you knew you were never gonna get Max"

Ben's looked down and his shoulders tensed "notice how your not denying it" Alec said with a tight smile on his face.

"Maybe, but I love Sam"

Alec's face softened "You love her?" he asked Ben nodded "good for you" he said and Alec was really happy because Ben deserved to be happy.

"You've got a kid" Ben informed his brother with a smile. Alec matched his smile "I know he's quite a bit like me huh?"

Ben nodded "yep, his addiction to the TV definitely comes from you"

* * *

Unknown to Alec, Rachel was standing outside his apartment door listening to him and Ben talking.

"I'm happy, when I first met him I had a feeling he was mine but I didn't want to get my hopes up" Alec admitted.

"Well I'm an uncle think I'll be a good one?" Ben asked pulling out water from Alec's fridge and taking a sip "Nah" Alec laughed.

Rachel, who was standing behind the front door out of view, was shocked. _'Alec has a kid? To who? Max?' _

Deciding it was time she let him know she was there she knocked on the door.

Ben and Alec looked at each other when they heard the door knock, "expecting someone?"

"Crap" Alec swore "Rachel"

Ben rolled his eyes "can I be here when you tell her?"

Alec ignored him and opened the front door "Honey" Rachel said throwing herself into his arms.

Alec's body tensed when she jumped into his arms, he closed his eyes. "I have to tell you something" Alec said pulling away from her

"What?" Rachel asked

Alec took hold of her hand and walked her over to the sofas, he made eyes at Ben who excused himself and walked into the bedroom he was using on the odd night he slept at Alec's.

"I have something to tell you too" Rachel said smiling.

Alec took a deep breath "Oh, well you first" he said buying himself more time to figure out what he was going to say.

Rachel smiled "I'm pregnant!" she announced happily and Alec's face fell "What?" he cried out in shock and Ben opened the door to the room he was in he was shocked too.

"I know isn't it great?"

Alec couldn't find the words to speak; he looked at Ben who shook his head telling him he was on his own.

"How long?" he managed to get out.

"Only a few weeks" She said with a small tight smile on her face "you don't seem very happy"

"I am" he said quickly, he was lying he was far from happy about this news _'Jamie' _was all he could think _'how am I going to explain this all to him?'_

"We should go out to celebrate" she said grabbing his hand to pull him up "Yeah" Alec said without thinking it through, Ben cleared his throat and made eyes at him.

"Crap I can't" he said remembering he had to pick Jamie up.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"I have to pick Jamie up" he explained _'My son' _

Rachel walked towards him her hands sliding around his neck "I'm sure Max could pick up her own son once you explain to her our happy news"

Alec decided now was as good a time as any, he had to tell her he wasn't about to deny Jamie was his so soon after finding out about him.

Taking a deep breath he said "he's mine"

Rachel was a good actress and played the part of shocked fiancée well "what?"

"Jamie is my son"

She pulled away from him, "How, when I don't understand" she started pacing the room "I thought you and her were only friends"

"We are" Alec said quickly "Now"

"Now?" she asked with a bitter laugh

"Look we were together years ago, I just found out about Jamie today and I knew I had to tell you" he explained.

"I need time to think" she said

Alec nodded and looked at Ben who was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm just going to go to my apartment, I'll call you later" Rachel said grabbing her purse and storming out the house.

* * *

"YOU KNOCKED HER UP!?" Ben screamed as soon as the door closed.

"I'm screwed" Alec said falling down into his sofa, holding his head in his hands "Max isn't going to like this"

Ben agreed but didn't say anything; he just sat watching his brother.

"Think she'll try and stop me seeing Jamie"

"Probably" Ben said but honestly he had no idea

"I'm not going to let her do that" Alec said determined "I need to tell her" he grabbed his car keys off the table and flew out his door.

"Don't forget to pick Jamie up" Ben called down to his brother from the balcony

"I won't" Alec promised as he jumped into his car. Neither he nor Ben noticed that Rachel's car was still parked in the car park.

"He's got a kid with that girl I told you about" she said into her cell phone

"What you going to do? Do you think he'll leave you?" the girl's voice on the other end of the phone asked

"I told him I was pregnant" she confessed

There was a squeal from the other end of the phone "Are you?" the girl asked excitedly. "No but I will be soon I mean how hard can it be to get pregnant?"

"Oooh good idea" the girl said laughing "I'm not going to lose Alec not to that stupid little slut" Rachel promised "I'm on my way over, we need to work out how I'm going to get rid of her and the kid" With that she placed her phone back into her purse and drove off towards her friends house.

* * *

Max was currently in her sitting room with Logan

"He's Jamie's father?"

Max bit her lip and nodded "We were young and he figured it out when he first met him" she explained

"He looks a lot like him" Logan said looking at a picture of Jamie and recalling what Alec looked like.

"Are you mad I didn't tell you?" She asked not really caring whether or not he was, Alec was Jamie's father nothing was going to change it.

"No it's not going to change anything between us is it?"

"NO!" Max said quickly, a little too quick maybe.

"Then I'm fine with it, Alec seemed like a nice guy I wonder how his fiancée will take it" he said thinking about it.

Max nodded, it was all she could think about Rachel seemed like a nice girl but Max wasn't too sure if someone had told her 6 years ago that they had a kid to Alec while she was with him she would have killed the girl then Alec.

Logan walked towards Max and kissed her.

"Expecting anyone?" he asked

Max shook her head "Not till later" she smiled at her began to pull her towards the bedroom. Just as the front door opened.

"Max" Alec called out stopping dead in his tracks as he noticed Logan with his arms wrapped around her and the direction they were headed.

He made a gagging sound before turning on Logan "has she told you?" he asked the older man.

Logan smiled and Alec smirked "Good" he walked towards him but Max stepped between him and Logan with a warning look on her face "don't start" she said "just going to warn him Maxie" he said as he pushed her gently out the way.

"Listen up Loggie shout at my son again and you'll be in a world of hurt"

"I don't" Logan started but Alec cut him off "Don't even think about calling him a liar because I'm not in a good mood and I will put you out that window" he pointed at the window just to his left and smiled.

Logan nodded his head "now I need to talk to Max give us a minute" With that he put his hand on Max's arm and walked into the sitting room with her.

"What the hell was that?" Max demanded pulling away from him

"A warning" Alec shrugged not seeing the big deal.

She sighed "What do you want Alec?"

"You're not going to like what I have to say maybe you should sit down" he suggested before he started pacing.

* * *

Max noticed his behaviour and began to get worried "tell me" she demanded her hands grabbing his shoulders to stop him pacing.

"She's pregnant" he said before lowering his head unable to see the look in her eyes.

"Oh" Max said as she fell down onto the corner of the coffee table. He crouched down beside her "I didn't know until 20 minutes ago"

"Did you tell her?" He nodded understanding what she meant.

"You can just forget I told you if you want" Max offered as she felt her heart break.

"Huh?" he didn't know what she meant "we don't have to tell Jamie you can just forget about him being your son and go have your family with Rachel" its not what she wanted but more than anything she wanted him to be happy.

Alec knew she was trying to be helpful but it couldn't be further from what he wanted.

"I'm not giving him up" he took her hands into his.

"He's not going to understand that he'll have to share you" she explained

"I'm his" Alec said immediately "for the rest of my life, if he needs me, I'll be there" he promised.

"Not when you have this tiny baby who can't do anything for itself and it depends on you for everything" Max knew what taking care of a baby was like and she knew he wouldn't have as much time for Jamie once the baby was born.

Alec disagreed "If he calls me at 3.03 in the morning I'll be with him before 3.10, if he needs me Max I'll be there even if he happens to need me when she goes into labour that little boy will always come first with me"

Max could see he meant it, she was finding it hard to understand the level of love he had for Jamie, after not knowing about him and only just finding out the level of love matched her own. Guess that's what being a parent does to you.

"You can't say that" she told him, looking away from those beautiful green eyes.

"I promise I will never hurt him, just don't take him away from me before I've had a chance to get to know him"

"I won't" she agreed after thinking it through. He smiled, relieved.

"I'm going to tell him today" he said after the silence became too much for him.

She smiled "Can I be there?"

"Well I need you to be because I'm a nervous wreck" he laughed nervously.

Without thinking she lifted her hand and placed is against his cheek, her thumb ran across his lip. Neither one of them seemed to notice "you'll be fine"

The door opened and they pulled apart "Everything ok?" Logan asked noticing the tension in the air.

Max nodded "We're going to pick Jamie up and tell him about Alec" she explained

"Good idea" Logan said.

Alec stood up he walked out in to the hallway to wait for Max.

A couple minutes later she walked out "Ready?" she asked opening her door and letting him walk out first.

He took a deep breath "As I'll ever be" he smiled as they walked to his car.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Read it_

The bell rang then a mass of children descended from the school building all eager to get home and to see their parents.

About 5 minutes after most of the kids were gone Jamie finally appeared carrying his school back.

Max and Alec were standing at the gates Alec was beginning to get impatient "Where is he?" he said when he couldn't stand it anymore "calm down Alec" Max said in a calming voice trying to calm his nerves.

"There he is" Max said suddenly pointing at a the school, Alec stood up straight "where?" he said looking around then he heard his voice before he saw him.

"Alec" Jamie squealed happily running as fast as his feet could take him jumping into Alec's arms.

"Hey buddy" Alec said his smile as wide as Jamie's "I missed you" Jamie said with a serious look on his face "why didn't you come see me?" he asked tilting his head to the side as he studied Alec.

He looked at Max who turned away not willing to meet his eyes, rolling his eyes he answered "sorry little man but I'm all yours now"

Jamie nodded his head and as if just noticing her he squeals "Mummy" he leapt forward almost falling out of Alec's arms.

"Hey baby" she said taking him from Alec's arms hugging him tight "missed you" she kissed his cheek and settled him on her hip.

"Let's go to the park" Max said placing him on the ground and gave Alec a look telling him to follow her.

Together they walked to the park. Max found an empty table and sat down on it. Jamie sat beside her and Alec stood at the side of them.

"What we doing here?" Jamie asked confused looking between the two of them.

Max looked at Alec expecting him to say something but he just looked at her with a blank expression and Max sighed "We have something to tell you honey"

Jamie's brows knitted together, he was getting very confused "Alec sit" Max ordered and Alec slid down onto the seat opposite them.

"Guess you want me to do this?" Max said glaring at him his only response was to smirk.

'Dick' she mouthed and his smirk grew into a grin.

"So Jamie remember how you asked me where your dad was?"

Jamie looked at his mother and nodded.

"And I told you he loved you very much but lived in another country?"

"Is he back? Can I meet him?" he asked in an excited voice, Max closed her eyes Jamie had always asked about his dad and wanted one, he'd never took to Logan

"You like Alec right?" Max asked with a small smile. Jamie started nodding his head "can I still see Alec if I've got a dad?" he checked not wanting to lose his friend.

"Alec is your dad honey" she said in a soft voice.

Alec swallowed the lump in his throat and Max stared at her son. He turned to Alec a shocked look on his face "Your…You're my dad?" he asked cautiously

Max kicked Alec under the table after he still hadn't answered him a few minutes later "Yeah, I'm your dad" Alec answered finally before he knew what was happening Jamie jumped over the table and fell into his arms luckily Alec was able to catch him.

Alec had never been hugged as tight in his life or felt as much love for one tiny person as he did in that minute.

Tears started to stream down from Max's eyes as she watched the scene in front of her. Jamie was so happy, happier than she had ever seen him.

A few minutes later Jamie pulled back and looked Alec dead in the eye "your not going to leave again are you?" Jamie asked his eyes turning a little sad.

Alec was stunned "Never" he promised pulling him towards him again. Standing up with him in his arms he walked round to where Max was and pulled her into his arms too.

She cried into his shoulder. They stood there in their own little world, as the family they should have been.

Max's pulled back and composed herself but not before Jamie noticed "why are you crying mummy?"

She ran her hand through her hair "because I'm happy" she said

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while" she went to walk away but was stopped by Alec's hand on her shoulder "stay?" he asked

"Can I go play at the park?" Jamie asked looking up between his mum and dad.

Alec looked at Max waiting on her giving permission, she laughed "ask your dad" she smiled and Alec's head whipped around and he smiled back "on you go" he said and with that Jamie took off to play with the other kids in the park.

"I've never felt this good in my life" he admitted.

"I can see how happy you are"

"You always did know me better than anyone else" he looked at her and she felt as if he was reading her mind. Especially the way he smirked he took a step towards her.

"I really want to kiss you right now" he moved his head towards hers but she stopped him "she's pregnant" He stopped and looked at her "right" with that he turned away and headed in the direction of the park.

Leaving Max alone with her thoughts _'how does he do this to me after all this time?' _she asked herself but she never did get an answer.

Alec joined Jamie who was playing ball with a couple kids she loved to watch Alec. He always could fit in with anybody, he just took to people and people took to him like he was a magnet.

"Come on little man we better go" Alec said scooping him up into his arms "I think your mum is getting bored"

* * *

20 minutes later he dropped them off at home "Are you going to the party?" he asked

"I'll think about it" she got out the car with Jamie "Dad?" Jamie said into the car it was the first time he'd called him dad and Alec couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Yeah?"

"When you coming again?" Jamie asked, wanting to know when he'd get to see his dad again.

"When do you want me?" Alec asked

"TOMORROW!" Jamie demanded. "Tomorrow it is" he promised.

Friday came and it was the day of the charity ball, Max was adamant she wasn't going but Sam informed her this morning that she and Ben would be attending.

Alec dropped Jamie off at 2.30

Jamie came home and he wasn't his usual talkative self

"What's up Jamie?" Max asked her son from the kitchen when she noticed him sitting watching TV after his dad left.

"I don't want to go to daddy's house anymore" he said sadly.

That sparked Max's attention; half the time she couldn't get him away she was beginning to miss her son.

"Why not?" she sat down beside him

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't like Rachel"

"What did she do?" Max asked trying to keep her voice calm

He shook his head "I don't think she likes me"

"Everyone likes you" she informed her son, kissing his head. Leaving Jamie sitting on the sofa she went in search of her sister.

"I'm in" she announced with a small tight smile on her face

"You're coming to the party?" Sam said excitedly "Yep" Was all Max said as she walked away to try and find someone to look after Jamie for the night.

Later that night Ben had arrived to take Sam and Max to the party. Logan couldn't go because he had to work plus Max didn't really want him to go.

"Thanks Cindy"

"Not a problem boo, I love watching him" Cindy said hugging Max "just go and have a good time and don't worry" Cindy pushed her out the door with Ben and Sam.

Max laughed "Ok, ok I'm going" with that she walked out the door.

* * *

Walking into the party all eyes seemed to turn to Max and Sam who were both wearing figure hugging dresses.

"Thought you'd only do a dress for my wedding?" Max asked her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"It looks good on me" Sam smirked Max rolled her eyes "Anyway I'm only here to support you"

"How do you figure? I wasn't going to come" Max reminded her, Sam stopped turning around she just gave her sister a look "Ok, maybe I was" Max finally admitted.

"There's your man" Sam said tilting her head to the left, Max turned around and noticed Alec.

He waltzed up to her "No suit?" she asked noticing he was wearing jeans.

He shrugged "someone told me they did nothing for me"

"Smart girl" Sam sad eyeing him appreciatively "I'm Alec"

Sam's brows knitted together "I know who you are and I can look all I want!" she defended herself.

Ben walked up behind Sam and whispered in her ear two seconds later they walked off together.

* * *

A slow song started to play and Alec spoke "Dance with me" it wasn't a question, Max opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off "don't say no" with that he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

_Cannot touch  
Cannot hold  
Cannot be together_

Alec pulled her into his body wrapping one arm around her waist the other holding her hand in his. They looked into each others eyes a small smile on both of their lips.

_Cannot love  
Cannot kiss  
Cannot have each other_

"I never got to dance with you at school" Alec said quietly in her ear "You look amazing" he added. Max closed her eyes, the feel of his hand on her back was driving her crazy, and she knew his fiancée was around somewhere but she just couldn't seem to care.

_Must be strong,  
And we must let go  
Cannot say  
What our hearts must know  
How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms_

"Look" Ben said to Sam, Sam turned around and smiled "They've got it bad" she said nodding her head "Life just seems to always screw them up"

At the same time Ben and Sam were noticing them on the dance floor so did Rachel.

"Isn't that Alec?" one of her friends asked Rachel turned around and her mouth fell open, the way he was holding Max was a way in which he had never held her and the look he had in his eye was one she had never seen before.

"Yeah" she said to her friend, anger flashing through her eyes.

_How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone_

"What are we doing?" Max asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Dancing" Alec answered simply he watched as she licked her lips "want to stop?" he asked praying that she would say no.

"Song isn't over yet" she answered but she wasn't brave enough to look at him, she didn't want to see the look she knew was in his eyes.

_Cannot dream  
Cannot share  
Sweet and tender moments_

Max wished she could stop thinking as much as she was, she really wanted to get lost in his arms and forget about the world but she couldn't.

"We can't do this" she said staring him in the eye. "Why not?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Your getting married" she reminded him "So are you" he countered

"But I'm not pregnant" she added, still dancing slowly to the music.

"Not anymore" he said with a hurt look "I didn't get to be there for that"

"Just dance with me" he begged, she felt his hand tighten around her back and pull her closer into his body.

_Cannot feel  
How we feel  
Must pretend it's over_

"Oh no" Sam said, elbowing Ben in the side "if she bothers my sister it'll be the last thing she ever does" Sam said as she watched Rachel move away from the bar and head towards Alec and Max.

"I really want to kiss you" Alec admitted.

_Must be brave,  
And we must go on  
Must not say,  
What we've known all along_

"Rachel wouldn't like that" she said, she scolded herself why did she always have to think about other people, she had the man she loved in her arms and she couldn't forget about the rest of the world.

"I wish she wasn't pregnant" he admitted, looking away slightly ashamed with himself

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms_

How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone  
How can I not love you..

From the corner of her eye Max noticed Rachel making her way towards them, she also noticed Sam not far behind and Sam looked pissed off.

"Rachel is on her way over" she informed Alec but if he heard her he didn't let on, he continued moving her around the dance floor "I'm dancing with you"

_Must be brave,  
And we must be strong  
Cannot say,  
What we've known all along._

How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms

How does one waltz away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone

How can I not love you..  
When you are you gone.....

* * *

"Having fun?" Rachel asked when she reached them.

Max broke away from Alec, which wasn't easy because he wasn't for letting go.

"Hi Rachel"

"We were just dancing" Alec stated, daring her to ask more "Did you tell her?" Rachel asked indicating Max.

"Tell me what?" Max asked looking up at Alec who shrugged her shoulder "Tell her what?" he asked, he really had no idea what she was talking about.

"That we want a DNA test"

"WHAT!?" Max practically screamed "Just to make sure Jamie really is Alec's"

"You want a DNA test?" Max asked not really believing it, Alec began shaking his head violently "No, NO!" turning to Rachel he demanded to know what she was talking about "What the hell are you talking about? I know Jamie is mine"

She plastered a fake smile on her face "Oh I'm so sorry" Alec glared at her and Max spoke up "Maybe you're the one that needs the DNA test" Max smirked pushing past Rachel she walked to her table with Sam and Ben following.

"How dare you say that to her" Alec said pulling Rachel into a quiet area

"How can you be so sure he's yours?" Rachel asked crossing her arms over her chest "I just wanna make sure our baby really has a brother" she tried to explain why.

Alec shook his head "You need to apologise" he walked away headed for his table which just happened to be the same table as Max and the others the down side was it was also Rachel's table.

The atmosphere at the table was tense Max really wanted to slap the smile right off Rachel's face but she wasn't about to hit a pregnant woman.

Half way through the charity auction a woman approached the table "Max Guevera?"

"That's me" Max said raising her hand "I have a message for you, you need to go home something happened at your house with you son" the waitress explained.

"What's wrong with Jamie?" Alec demanded to know standing up from the table at the same time as Max.

"I've got to get home" Max said as she took off running out of the hotel Alec, Ben and Sam hot on her heels.

"Max wait up, I'll drive us" he grabbed hold of her and took her in the direction of his car.

"Can't you go any faster?" Max demanded to know, her heart was beating so fast she that's all she could hear

"I'm going as fast as I can, try and stay calm" Alec said taking her hand in his but she snatched it back

"If something has happened to him I'm killing your girlfriend" Max stated, Alec didn't say anything.

"God why isn't she picking up!" she said after trying to call Cindy for the 100th time and still wasn't getting an answer.

They were 1 block from Max's apartment and could see smoke.

"Alec" Max said in a panicked voice

"I see it"

Stopping the car they both jumped out, not bothered to turn the engine off, Alec was past caring someone could steal it if they want.

It was Max's building it was on fire.

They shared a look then went running towards the building.

Max screaming for her son and Alec looking around everywhere for him. Max spotted Cindy standing with a police officer she pushed past all the other people to get to her

"Cindy, where's Jamie?"

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Read it. Thanks to everyone who reviews!_

"Where's Jamie?" Max asked again barely holding it together.

"Mummy!" they could hear a voice call out turning around Max spotted her son sitting in a police car with a police woman.

"Jamie!" Max called out relieved running towards him. The policewoman opened the door for him to get out.

"Mummy I was scared" he said as Max lifted him up "I've got you" she said holding him tight tears started falling from her eyes. She was still shaking Alec at her side; his hand on Jamie's back and was rubbing up and down in a soothing way, more to sooth himself than Jamie.

"He's alright Max" he said to her, she was biting her lip hard, trying to compose herself.

"Come here big guy" Alec lifted Jamie from her arms and pulled her into a hug "It's ok" he reassured her "he's safe" Max nodded into his shoulder but it still wasn't making her feel any better.

Cindy walked towards them "Hey" she said with a small smile

"What happened?" Max asked looking at her building that was still on fire.

Cindy shook her head "No idea, your smoke alarm went off so I walked I checked the house then I opened the door and could see the smoke so I grabbed Jamie and got out of there" she said looking at the little boy.

"Thank you" Max said again fresh tears falling down her face as she pulled Cindy and hugged her. They both held each other tight taking comfort in each other.

"Do they know what started it?" Alec asked interrupting the hugging.

Cindy pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes, shaking her head "Not yet"

"Are you ok?" Alec checked still holding onto his son, he wasn't about to put him down anything could happen.

Alec spotted Ben's car pull up and Sam got out horror on her face, he noticed her begin to look around and guessed she was looking for Jamie or Max.

"Sam" he called out waving his hand in the air.

* * *

As soon as she spotted him he could see the relief on her face "Jamie" Sam pulled him from Alec's arms, she had to check he was ok "are you alright?" she asked her nephew

Jamie laughed at his aunt "I'm fine Sam" he said in an exasperated voice, he'd had enough of people asking him that.

The fire was under control the 6 of them were still watching it. "What we gonna do?" Sam asked shaking her head "all my stuff will be ruined" she complained.

Alec lifted his eyebrow in question "that all you're worried about?"

Sam scoffed "Jamie's fine now I worry about my stuff" she smiled and Alec shook his head.

"You can stay with me" Ben informed and Alec's head whipped around "excuse me?"

"What?" Ben shrugged "nice of you to ask me" Alec stared at his brother "Would you have said no?"

"Maybe" Alec smirked with a glint in his eye.

"What you gonna do Max?" Sam asked her sister.

Max shook her head, sigh she said "I guess I'll stay with Logan until we can get home"

"NO!" Jamie said loudly and all of the adults turned to look at him "I don't want to stay with Logan" he informed them

Max sighed "Jamie don't start, not now" she warned

"I wanna stay with my daddy" he said

Max looked at Alec who shrugged "Your coming with me, not your dad" she informed him, she lifted him from Alec's arms but he didn't like that idea much.

"Max" Alec started but she shut him up with a glare.

"You can stay too" Jamie said to her and Max's eyes widened "I can't Jamie"

"Why not?" Ben asked stepping towards her, "Yeah why not?" Alec asked with a smile on his face.

"Alec don't encourage him" she begged "He doesn't want to stay with Logan I'm not going to let you make him and he wants to stay at mine with you" Alec explained.

"Where would we sleep?" she asked him

"I have 3 bedrooms, come on you know it makes sense" he could see her crumbling mostly because of the look Jamie was given her.

Max looked at Sam and Sam nodded her head "Fine" she said reluctantly.

"Yeah!" Jamie said jumping up and down in his mother's arms.

"If your girlfriend bothers me, I'll knock her out baby or no baby" she warned him.

"Got you"

"Cindy want me to take you home?" Alec asked and Cindy nodded.

* * *

Alec placed Jamie in the back of the car "I'll take Cindy home then come back for you" he explained to Max who nodded.

"What the hell am I doing?" Max asked her sister when Alec was gone.

Sam laughed "Moving in with the love of your life"

"I can't be that close to him" Max said

"Why not? You want him; he wants you what's the problem?"

"Rachel's pregnant"

Sam's eyes widened "No one told you?" Max asked sheepishly

"No!" Sam looked deep in thought "are you sure?"

Max looked at her oddly "she told Alec why?"

"Well pregnant women don't tend to drink or need tampons" Sam said with a look.

"How the hell do you know she needed tampons?"

"I heard her ask her friend, come to think of it when she noticed I was standing there she looked shocked, I guess she thought I was you"

"She's lying?" Max asked

"Maybe she thinks she's going to lose him to you"

"I need to call Logan" Max said out of nowhere.

Sam was left wondering what the hell her sister was thinking about.

* * *

After a few rings Logan picked up his phone

"Logan can you come pick me up?"

"Be right there" he said and closed his phone.

Alec turned up to pick Max up a few minutes later.

"Ready?" he asked rolling down his window.

"I'll make my own way to yours" she looked into the back and noticed Jamie had fallen asleep.

"Why?"

"Logan's coming to pick me up"

Max ignored the look Alec had and spoke again "So I'll be back later"

"Fine" Alec cut her off putting the car into reverse he drove away.

"He's not happy" Ben said walking up beside her "No" she agreed with him.

"They said you might be able to get in and see the damage tomorrow" Ben said to her, he'd just been speaking with the firemen.

"Good"

Logan pulled up "What happened?" he asked getting out his car

"I'll explain later" Max said getting in the car "see you later" she said to her sister and Ben.

* * *

Max and Logan were in his apartment 45 minutes later.

"So do you want to stay here?" Logan asked after she had finished telling him what had happened.

Max shook her head "Jamie wants to stay with Alec and I'm staying with him" she explained.

"You're staying with your ex?" Logan asked getting pissed off

Max nodded, looking down at her hands she slowly pulled the ring off her left hand.

Standing up she walked towards him taking her hand in his she placed the ring into his palm "I can't marry you" she said softly.

"What?" Logan asked standing up.

"Jamie doesn't like you and I can't marry someone my son doesn't like" she explained

"This is because of him" Logan accused.

She shook her head disagreeing "no its not, he's getting married this is about what's best for my son and your not it"

With that she walked away from him, stopping at his door "Goodbye Logan" With that she walked out the house and hailed a cab.

Max stood outside Alec's door knocking on it seconds later he pulled it open "About time" he said sarcastically.

"Can you pay the cab? I gave Sam my purse"

He rolled his eyes and took off down the stairs to pay the driver.

* * *

When he came back into his apartment Max was staring out his window at the city.

"Logan ok with you staying here?" Alec was making conversation he really didn't care what Logan thought "Is Rachel?" Max snapped.

"Haven't told her"

"Thought so"

She was being a bitch which wasn't strange but he wanted to know what was wrong "What's wrong?" he demanded to know "and don't say nothing because I know you better than that"

"Look at me" she said waving her hands in the air.

"I'm looking" his eyes started to roam over her body and he couldn't find a single thing wrong with it

"I have nothing to wear all my clothes are gone, all my sons clothes are gone"

"You can get more clothes Max" he said placing his hand on her arm.

"Right now? I'm stuck in this horrid thing and all I want it to be out of it"

Alec couldn't help himself he smirked "Don't"

Alec walked away 2 minutes later he appeared holding something for her "Put these on" he handed her a pair of jogging trousers and a top.

"Thanks" Max said walking into the bathroom to change.

By the time she came out Alec was sitting watching TV. She sat down on the opposite sofa from him so Alec got up and sat down beside her

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting beside you" he said looking at her as if she was stupid.

"Right" Max said trying so hard to focus on the TV but she could smell him on the clothes and the fact her was so close all she wanted was him.

"I'm sleeping with you" Alec announced from nowhere

"WHAT?!" she shrieked

"Your son told me he didn't want to share so the only plan is we share"

"I'll sleep on the sofa" Max said quickly

"No I will I was joking"

"It's your house Alec" she reminded him "I know and I decide where I sleep and I sleep right here" he said patting the sofa.

They heard laughing coming from one of the bedrooms "god do they have to sound so happy?"

"They're in love" he said turning his attention back to the TV "surely you remember what that's like"

"A little" she admitted.

"Maybe you should go to bed" Alec suggested when Max could barely keep her eyes open.

"Yeah" she agreed standing up she made her way to the bedroom.

Pulling off the bottoms, so all she was left in was shorts and Alec's top she climbed into bed.

3 hours later she was woken by the sound of the door opening. Opening one eye she noticed Alec walking around the room, she then felt his weight on her bed.

"What you doing?" she hissed

Alec smirked "that sofa isn't a good bed, so I'm sleeping in this bed" he announced

Max made a move to get out but he placed his hand on her stopping her "we're adults Max we can share a bed"

"Fine" she was too tired to argue

"That's your side" she drew an invisible line between them "And this is mine"

Alec rolled his eyes and settled back into the bed. "Night Maxie" he whispered

She smiled. Before she knew what was happening she was fast asleep.

Max woke up a few hours later when the sun started streaming through the window she could feel a weight around her waist and something pressed again her back.

"I'm not moving" Alec said sleepily, truth was Max didn't want him to move but she wasn't about to let him know that.

She tried to pull away but his arm tightened around her waist "just sleep" he whispered into her ear.

So she did but the next time they were woken up it was by a woman screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it._

_Summary - This chapter is for _mrs. jacobb, Nwad213, selenagomezfan67 and darkaznangel452 who made me write this chapter quicker than i was going to!

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Max heard the voice and opening her eyes she fully expected to be faced with a very pissed of Rachel. But once she opened them she wished it was Rachel.

"Crap" Max said aloud her head falling back onto the pillow trying to hide her face in it. Alec beside her started groaning "Max why are you shouting" he said without opening his eyes.

Max elbowed him the chest and he opened his eyes to investigate the reason.

"What's…" he trailed off noticing a pair of legs "wrong" he looked up and his eyes widened

"MUM!" he called out bolting upright in bed "what are you doing here?"

"Rachel called and asked me to come down said you had some problems"

Alec gave her a confused look, Max was still hiding her face in the pillow "and I can see why" his mother said giving a disapproving look in Max's direction.

Max realised she was talking about her and lifted her head off the pillow "Hi Mrs McDowell" she said with a fake smile.

"Get up now" Mrs McDowell demanded of her son, he went to sit up but then thought better of it "give me a minute" he said a little embarrassed.

Max glared at him and he smiled sheepishly, she pushed the duvet away from her body and got out the bed.

"I hope you're dressed" Mrs McDowell said as Max pushed the duvet from her body.

"Whatever" Max said getting up, walking up the room she shot Alec a deadly glare telling him he better get up quickly Mrs McDowell followed Max out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Max could feel her eyes on her and it was making her uncomfortable "Drink?" Max offered politely

She didn't get a reply not that she expected one; Alec's mum had never really liked her.

* * *

Couple minutes later Alec walked out of his bedroom wearing just boxers, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee mug Max was just about to put to her lips "thanks" he smirked and took a drink.

His mother started tapping her foot against the floor Alec glanced over at her "Problem?" he asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Guess I'll make myself another coffee" Max said more to herself than anyone.

Alec's mum spoke up "What are you playing at Alec?" she asked her arms crossing over her chest.

"No idea what your talking about"

"Her" she pointed at Max "you're engaged in case you've forgot"

"I haven't forgotten" Alec said sitting down on the stool by his breakfast bar.

Alec glanced at the clock on the wall his head fell onto the counter "it's only 7" he complained with a whining voice.

Max was now standing facing Alec and she didn't know quite what to do "I'll leave you two alone" with that she walked into the sitting room with her coffee and looked out the window.

"Thanks" his mother said

"How can you cheat on Rachel?"

"I haven't" Alec said defending himself.

Mrs McDowell raised her eyebrows "we were just sleeping nothing else we both had clothes on" he informed her.

"Right" his mother said not believing a word he said.

"She's getting married" Alec informed his mother. Just then Max came walking back into the kitchen.

"She's not wearing a ring" his mother told him

"Yes she is" he said grabbing hold of Max's left hand he looked at it "Where's your engagement ring?" he asked his eyes widening. Max looked down at her hands and quickly thought up a lie "Didn't wear it to the party its now in my house which means it's probably burnt" Max gave the biggest excuse she could think of for not wearing it.

"Hmm" Alec said thinking about it.

"You can't be with her" his mother said to him not caring that Max was in the room.

Alec had enough of his mother and they started to argue about what she was doing here.

* * *

Sam had heard the voices in fact they woke her up so she came out of Ben's room to find out who they belonged to.

"What's going on?" she asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Alec's mum looked at him "the two of them? Really? One isn't enough for you to cheat on your fiancée with?"

Alec's mouth turned up at the edges and forced out a smile "Mum go home"

"Mrs McDowell" Sam said laughing "missed me?" she smirked walking up to her sister, she grabbed hold of her coffee and drank it "thanks what did I miss?" she asked hopping up on to the kitchen counter.

"Sam" Max warned all Sam could do was smile.

Just then Ben walked out of the room "Mum?" he said stopping half way towards the kitchen he didn't quite believe his eyes.

"Ben honey" she said walking towards him, she hugged him.

Ben gave Alec a look and Alec shrugged.

Ben let go of his mother and walked towards Max and Sam "why is she here?" he asked Max quietly as he passed her "Rachel" Max answered simply and Ben nodded his head in understanding.

"Mum why are you here?" Ben asked.

His mother noticed the way Sam had her hand on his waist "You're not dating her are you?"

"Yeah I am so?"

Mrs McDowell rolled her eyes "my boys are really stupid sometimes anyway bad taste aside I'm here because Rachel asked me to come talk to Alec"

"Why?"

"Seems he's been spending too much time with another woman and now that Rachel is pregnant I don't think it's appropriate"

Sam scoffed "Pregnant" Max glared at her telling her to shut up.

"Mum I love you but my love life is none of your business" Alec said as calm as possible

"You were in bed with her" his mother argued

* * *

This was news to both Sam and Ben "REALLY?" the called out at the same time

"Shut up" Alec said to them "I'm a big boy I'll do what I please, I get you love Rachel seen as how you forced her on me in the first place but…" Alec trailed off when a little voice stopped him.

"Daddy?" Jamie called out from the door of his bedroom, he could hear his voice but couldn't see him "mummy" he called out a few seconds later.

"I'll get him" Max said moving away from Alec she headed in the direction of her son, "Morning baby" she kissed him on the cheek and picked him up carrying him into the kitchen, bracing herself sooner or later she'd have to meet him.

"Morning dad" Jamie said waving at his dad, Alec smiled then turned his attention back to his shocked mother.

"What, who I don't understand" his mother said looking around; her eyes focused on the little boy in Max's arms the little boy who looked exactly like Alec did at that age.

"Mum" Alec started lifting Jamie from Max's arms he stepped towards her "I'd like you to meet your grandson" he smiled Jamie looked at his dad "Who's that?" he whispered to him Alec laughed "My mum" "Oh" was the only reply Alec got from his son.

Mrs McDowell tried to speak but couldn't find the words. "Can you leave us?" she asked the others. Alec got angry at the fact his mother wouldn't look at Jamie "take Jamie into the other room Max" Max looked at him "don't say anything you'll regret" Max begged him but she could see he was pissed.

Sam, Jamie and Max walked away Ben stayed with his brother "Rachel's having your baby" their mother said

Alec nodded "Yeah and Max already did"

"How can you be sure he's yours" She looked away ashamed with herself "Sorry I didn't mean that, he looks just like you"

"He does" Alec agreed.

"I just don't want you to throw your life away on her; do you remember how you were when she left all those years ago? Rachel is a nice girl she loves you and she is having your baby"

"I'm aware of all that mum but I can't help how I feel, I'm not saying I'm going to leave Rachel but I won't give up Max or my son"

"I'm not asking you too, I didn't know all the facts before I do now"

She pulled him into a hug "I might not like Max or her sister very much but I love you and I really want to get to know my grandson" she said with a genuine smile on her face

"I can arrange that" he said matching her smile with his own "and don't worry Max is getting married so nothing is going to happen between us" he promised his mother2 "no matter what I want" he added as an afterthought

"Well I'll leave you all alone and come back at a decent hour, she said turning on her heel to leave, your dad and I are staying at a hotel not far from here, call us" With that she walked out of the apartment.

"Rachel really is a moron" Ben said laughing "did she think mum would scare Max away?"

"Looks like it"

"Dude did you sleep with her?" Ben asked stepping closer to him Alec stared at him "Dude shut up" with that he pushed him away as he brushed past him on his way to the see his son.

* * *

4 hours later everything was pretty normal Ben and Sam had taken Jamie out to buy him some new clothes they were also going to pick some up for Max and Max was dealing with the police and firemen to see when she could get into her house.

Walking into the bedroom to find the clothes Alec said he had found for her to wear she didn't both knocking because she assumed he was still in the shower but she was wrong.

Walking in she found him standing at the foot of the bed wearing nothing but a towel

"Sorry" she apologised backing out of the room "Max" his voice stopped her, she managed to get her eyes to focus on his and not look at his body, his toned perfectly developed body.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about my mother"

"I know she hates me its no big deal" she waved it off trying to get out the room but it seemed he wasn't letting her get away that easily. He walked towards her positioning himself between her and the door.

"Where's your ring?"

"I told you"

"Right" he let it go, he'd bring it up later but he wasn't going to force the issue

"How did you sleep?" he changed the subject "Fine" she said grabbing the clothes off the bed. Alec pulled the towel away from his body and Max screamed before noticing her was wearing boxers.

"Not like you haven't seen it all before" he smirked she scowled at him.

"You really are a dick"

"I know I just can't wait to get to bed tonight" he smiled

"You like the sofa that much?"

"Yeah" Alec said nodding his head and grinning.

They heard the front door open and Rachel speaking "Alec you home?" she called out.

"Just coming" with that he walked out the room to face her "I thought we could…" she stopped talking when she noticed Max walk out at the back of her "meet your parents for lunch" she finished

"Hi Rachel" Max said with a false smile "what is she doing here?" Rachel asked glaring at Alec.

Before he had a chance to reply however Max did "I'm living here for a while"

"WHAT?!" Rachel shrieked "no your not" she said in a determined voice "yeah I am" Max said back "I his bed" she added just to piss her off even more.

"Alec tell her she's not"

Alec was too busy looking at Max to hear a word that Rachel said, he could see she was trying to piss Rachel off and part of him was finding it very sexy. _'Bad Alec' _he scolded himself.

"What?" he asked after her words finally registered in his brain "no she's staying here deal with it"

"Excuse me I have to finish getting dressed" he walked back into his room leaving Rachel and Max alone.

"Listen up" Max said walking towards her "I know you're not pregnant and I am going to tell Alec, I just hope you will first so I don't have to"

Rachel looked her up and down "So you can have him? I don't think so"

Max laughed "If I wanted him I'd already have him, we both know he wants me more than he's ever wanted you"

Rachel didn't say anything "And if you ever try and bother my son I promise you'll regret it" Max said stepping towards her so she was in her face. "And you know what I do want him think it's about time I got him back, so say goodbye"

Rachel turned on her heel and headed for the door "Alec I'll be back later" she called out before slamming the door leaving a very happy Max.

Alec walked the room a few moments later "She gone?" he checked, Max nodded "Good ready?" he asked.

"Alec?" she said he stopped and turned around "yeah?"

"Nothing" she smiled and walked past him "hurry up" she called over her shoulder "there only letting me in for 10 minutes"

"I'm coming" he locked his door and followed her downstairs.

In the car on the way to her house Max came to a decision she wanted him back, wanted to be a family but she wasn't going to rush back into a relationship and he had to get rid of Rachel first but he had to be told about her not being pregnant. She didn't want to be the one that told him.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Read it_

"It's all ruined" Max said her face shocked at the state her home was in "It's not that bad" Alec said trying to look on the bright side

Max looked at him her eyebrows rose "Ok maybe I'm lying" he added at her look.

"God it's going to take ages to fix, if it can be fixed"

Alec heard the roof make a strange noise and decided it was time for them to get out there "Grab what you can Max because we really need to get out of here" he said trying to hurry her up.

"Ok" she said as grabbed what she could from her house, there wasn't much left a few of Jamie's toys and a few photographs but nothing else. She'd have to but everything else brand new.

"I need to find somewhere permanent for us to live" she said thinking out loud as she placed her bag in the car.

"What's wrong with mine?" he asked

She shrugged "Can't stay with you that long what with Rachel and everything" Max said smiling ever so lightly.

"Right" Alec said getting and got in the car _'What are you saying?' _Max thought to herself.

She watched as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number "Rachel?" he asked into the phone.

That sparked Max's curiosity her eyes turned to him "Yeah it me" she heard him say "Want to go out tonight?"

Max couldn't hear Rachel's reply "Great pick you up at 6" with that he closed the phone and drove off. Not looking or speaking to Max for the rest of the drive.

When Alec pulled up outside his building Max got out the car as fast as she could and slammed the door behind her.

She didn't look back so she couldn't see the smug smile he currently had on his face.

He got out the car and followed her upstairs. Sam, Ben and Jamie were back from their shopping trip and Max was glad she didn't want to be stuck in alone with Alec.

"Come see what I bought you" Sam said grabbing onto her arm and pulling her into the bedroom as soon as she walked through the door.

"Hey mum" Jamie said waving at her

"Hey Jamie" she replied to her son, she didn't get a chance to say anything else as Sam pulled her into the bedroom.

"Where's your dad?" Ben asked from his place on the sofa.

Jamie shrugged "Don't know" he said but was more interested in the video game Ben had bought him while they were out.

Just then they heard the door being closed. Turning around Ben noticed his brother "What have you done?"

Alec tried to hide his smirk but couldn't "Nothing"

"Ok you've never been a bad liar but today you are" Ben informed him as he jumped over the sofa and made his way towards his brother.

"So?" he asked when Alec still hadn't said anything "So nothing"

"Where's Jamie?" he asked when he noticed he still hadn't seen his son "On the sofa" Ben replied casually

"He's quiet" Alec said "Why is he quiet?"

"Because he's not being loud?" Ben offered

* * *

Alec rolled his eyes "Hey" he said startling Jamie "Hey dad" Jamie said showing little interest in him.

"What's this" Alec asked pulling it from his hands "Hey give it back" Jamie said jumping up and down trying to get it from his dads hand.

"A new hand held video game" Alec laughed.

When Alec still wouldn't give him back Jamie started to sulk and went off to find his mum by the time he found her however he had started to cry.

"Jamie what's wrong?" Max asked her son noticing he was crying

"Daddy won't give me my game back"

Max got pissed and decided she was going to have it out with him.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" she demanded to know in a loud voice.

Alec turned around "are you talking to me?" he asked not sure "no your identical twin" she added sarcastically

"What did Ben do?" Alec laughed which pissed Max off even more.

"Give my son back his game" Max said stepping towards him her hands on her hips.

"Your son?"

"Yeah my son I gave birth to him" Max declared trying to grab the game from Alec's hand but he pulled it away from her.

He didn't understand why she was acting like this; she didn't even like him playing with video games

"You don't like him playing with video games" he reminded her "Well he's lost all his other toys so they bought him that and right now I don't mind" she put her hand out expecting him to put the game into it but he didn't.

He looked at her and he could see how pissed she was then it dawned on him, it had nothing to do with the video game and everything to do with his call to Rachel.

"Jamie" he said calling for his son, Jamie walked up to him "Sorry little man" he apologised and handed the game to Jamie.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You hurt my son"

Alec shook his head "No it has nothing to do with the stupid game, you're jealous" he smirked

Max scoffed "you wish" she turned on her heel and headed back into the bedroom.

Ben looked at his brother "What was that about?"

"Because I'm going out with Rachel" Alec announced happily clapping his hands together.

* * *

5.30 and Alec walked out his room, dressed in jeans, boots and a white top. Max was sitting watching TV with Jamie.

She could see Alec from the corner of her eye and she really didn't want him to know that she was watching him.

"Dad?" Jamie said noticing him "yeah?"

"Wanna watch TV with me?"

Alec stopped and walked towards him "sorry little man I need to go out for a little while" he said his hand running through his hair.

Jamie's face fell "Oh" he said turning around he sat back down and looked at the TV. Alec looked at Max hoping she would help him out but she didn't.

Max got up from the sofa and stood by Alec "I'll look after your son you go out with your girlfriend" she snapped at him

"Ok" he said not giving into her, he knew she wanted a fight but he wasn't in the mood to give her one.

Alec opened the door just about to walk out and Jamie spoke to him "Will you take me to school in the morning?" he asked his father.

Alec was about to say yes when Max spoke instead "No honey he won't be coming home tonight"

Alec glared at her "yeah Jamie I'll take you to school" he said to him but didn't look at him he was looking at Max.

"I promise" with that he walked away. Leaving a very pissed off Max, who slammed her cup into the sink smashing it.

"Are you going to be ok if we go out?" Sam asked a couple minutes later

"Yeah" Max said not looking at her sister, Sam sighed she placed her hand on Max's shoulder "Hey" she said in a soft voice.

Max turned around and Sam could see the tears in her eyes "Max" she pulled her into her arms and Max held onto her "I left Logan" she finally told her

"When?" she asked pulling back to look in her sisters eyes "two days ago" Max replied

"Why haven't you told him about Rachel?"

Max shrugged "You're scared" Sam said getting it. Max shook her head denying it.

"I don't want to hurt him" she admitted.

"Tell him about Logan" Sam said just as Ben walked into the room. "Am I interrupting?"

"No" Max said and Sam looked at her "I'll stay" she offered

"Go" Max demanded pushing her out the door.

* * *

Alec meanwhile had picked Rachel up and was taking her to a restaurant.

But he couldn't stop thinking about Max and his son who were in his house and he was here with someone he didn't love when he really wanted to be with them.

"I can't do this" Alec said out of nowhere

Rachel stopped talking "What?"

He met her eyes with his own "I'm sorry"

"You're leaving me?" Rachel asked

"I don't love you anymore" he informed her.

Rachel got angry "Did she tell you?"

Alec became confused "Did who tell me what?"

"Max" Rachel said with a hard voice

"Did Max tell me what?"

Rachel realised that she hadn't and tried to cover up the "Nothing" she said looking away.

Alec sighed "I know this isn't good but I can't be with you anymore I'll be there for the baby" hep promised.

"I can't believe she didn't tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"About the baby" Rachel replied "What about it?"

Rachel knew as soon as she told him that would be it but she also knew that she had already lost him.

"There isn't one"

Alec realised instantly what had happened "You lied about it?"

She nodded her head and started to cry "I didn't want to lose you"

Alec laughed and sat back in his chair "You never had me"

Rachel tried to reach out to touch him but he pulled away from him "don't touch me" he said with a growl.

"I love you"

Alec stood up he threw some money down on the table "Goodbye Rachel"

With that he walked out of the restaurant. He got into his car.

'_Max knew? Why didn't she tell me?' _he couldn't understand why Max wouldn't tell him Rachel wasn't pregnant. _'Guess she really doesn't want me' _

He put the car into drive, he didn't want to go home yet he needed to think so that's what he did. He drove around Seattle thinking.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Alec decided he should get home. He assumed everyone would be in bed or asleep by now.

But he was wrong, Max was still up.

Walking into his apartment he didn't notice Max was still up as she was sitting on the balcony. She heard him come home though, she watched as he walked into the house dropped his keys on the table and pulled a beer out of his fridge.

He could feel someone watching him so he turned around and could see her standing on the balcony watching him.

They stood staring at each other for a long time until Max turned away and looked out over the city again. Two minutes later Alec joined her on the balcony.

"Waiting on me?" he asked in his usual cocky manner.

She scoffed "couldn't sleep"

"Without me?" he added as he sat jumped onto the wall of his balcony.

"Shut up" she shook her head he always did think he was funny.

He put his hand on her arm and pulled her over towards him so she was standing between his legs.

Max kept her arms by her side and refused to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him keeping them there.

"Alec" she started but he interrupted "about Rachel"

"Oh"

"Wish you'd told me" he whispered. She pulled away from him but he wasn't going to let her go that far he jumped down off the wall and followed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded to know spinning her around to face him.

"I didn't want to hurt you" she admitted.

"I left her" he admitted and Max met his eyes "Really?" she asked a smile appearing on her lips.

"Really" he added with a grin

"Hmm" Was the reply he got as she walked back into the house.

"Your killing me!" he declared.

She had her back to him so he couldn't see the smirk on her face she stopped at the bedroom door. Her hand on the handle keeping it there she turned back to him.

"Come here" she said softly and he walked towards her stopping just in front of her.

She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear "I left Logan" pulling back she smiled and slid inside the room closing the door behind her leaving Alec outside the door.

"What the!" she smiled and as expected the door to the bedroom opened and in walked Alec.

"When?" he demanded to know Max moved to the other side of the bed putting some distance between them.

She shrugged "night of the fire" she said as if it wasn't a big deal

"Two days ago!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did" she rolled her eyes and smiled at him as she lifted her top over her head.

Alec was just about to reply but stopped when he noticed her taking her top off. "What...what you doing?" he asked finding his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Getting ready for bed" she twirled her finger telling him to turn around and he moaned "Max really?" he said as he started to pout.

She just gave him a look and he turned around "All done" she announced happily.

He turned back around "Those are mine!" he said pointing at the top and boxers she currently had on

She rose her eyebrows at him "Want them back?"

She really should have known better "Yeah" he said in a low sexy voice and started walking towards her "right now" he gave her his sexy half smile as he said it.

"No way pretty boy"

She pulled back the covers and got in the bed. Alec decided two could play her game.

"Night" he said turning around and heading out of the bedroom.

He left Max alone and wondering what the hell had just happened. She lay in bed thinking that he would eventually come back in and climb into bed like he had last night but no he didn't.

An hour and half later Max was still waiting deciding she'd had enough she got up out of bed and opened the door. "You've got two minutes or I lock the door" she said into the darkness.

Closing the door she got back into bed after two minutes he still wasn't in the room let alone the bed but before the third minute he was in the room and in the bed.

He tried to hold her tried to wrap his arms around her but she wasn't having it "Lost your chance get back to your side of the bed" she demanded pushing him away.

So he did was he was told he went back to his side of the bed and watched as she fell asleep. He knew that sleep wasn't going to come for him for quite some time and he really wanted the morning to come quick so he could talk to her about things.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Read it_

At exactly 7.30 the alarm clock by the bed went off Max had set it the night before so she wouldn't over sleep and she could get Jamie to school.

The sound of the alarm didn't wake Alec Max knew it wouldn't he could sleep through anything.

Climbing out of bed she went to wake up her son. Like his father the kid really loved to sleep.

"Jamie" she tried in a soft voice but he didn't even flinch.

So this time she pulled back the duvet and tickled him, he woke up immediately "mum!" he complained Max smiled at him.

"Time to get up for school" she reminded him

With a groan her pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Max pulled out some clothes for him, she had asked Sam to put them into the closet but Sam being Sam just left them in a mess on the bottom.

After choosing what clothes Jamie was going to wear Max went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

A few minutes later Jamie joined her in the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" she asked

Jamie thought about it for a few minutes "eggs" he exclaimed in a loud voice.

So Max made him eggs after setting the plate down in front of him "be right back" she kissed him on the head and made her way into the bedroom to get dressed.

Walking into the bedroom she found Alec now lying on his stomach with one arm under the pillow still sound asleep.

"Men" Max muttered to herself

Deciding that he was asleep so it was safe to get changed in the room, she pulled off Alec's top which was far too big for her in the first place but as she was pulling it off she heard the bed move.

She turned her head just in time to see Alec put his head back down on the pillow.

"You're a pig" she announced pulling her own top over her head.

He ignored her but she knew he was awake "Alec I know your awake" she said this time moving towards the bed.

He opened his eyes and looked at her a smile on his face "can't really blame me can you?"

She rolled her eyes picking up the rest of her clothing she walked into the bathroom just next to the bedroom.

"Spoilsport" he said before going back to sleep.

* * *

Max came out the bathroom less than 5 minutes later, shaking her head at Alec who had fallen back asleep.

"Jamie get dressed" she said as she walked out the bedroom and found him sitting on the sofa watching TV. "But mum" he started to complain but Max cut him off

"But nothing, go!" she said in a demanding voice pointing to his bedroom.

He glared at her and Max had to stop herself from laughing as she got up and stomped to the bedroom.

"Ready we need to go?" she called into his bedroom. He appeared a couple seconds later with a strange look on his face "Thought daddy was taking me to school?"

Then Max remembered that Alec had said he would take him "he's asleep" she said to her son and he wasn't pleased with that answer, looking at her watch it was only 8.15 they still had time.

With a sigh she said "go wake him up" Jamie took off in the direction of his dads bedroom throwing open the door he jumped on the bed.

Max stood at the door watching. "Daddy wake up" Jamie kept repeating over and over again.

Alec grabbed hold of his son and pinned him down on the bed "Stop it" he said in a light tone grinning at him "you're meant to be taking me to school" Jamie reminded him.

"Time is it?" Alec said to Max "8.15"

"Ok, I'll be right out" he let of Jamie and he ran into the sitting room "I'll watch cartoons until then" he said happily

Max nodded her head and watched as Alec pulled himself out of bed.

"Wanna help me dress?"

He didn't get a reply she just pulled the door closed and then told him to hurry up.

2 minutes later Alec came out of the bedroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go" he grabbed his keys from the table and headed for the door. "Coming?" he asked Max.

She shook her head "you can take him" Jamie was already walking downstairs and Alec turned back to her "Come with me?" he asked

"Ok" Max agreed and walked out after him.

After dropping Jamie off at school Max expected Alec to drive her back to his but he didn't.

"Where you going?" she asked him.

* * *

He ignored her and kept driving after 5 minutes he stopped the car in the middle of nowhere.

"What are we doing here?" Max asked looking around.

"We need to talk" Alec informed her. "Ok so why are we here?"

"We won't be interrupted"

Max got out the car and started walking Alec followed her "Max stop" he caught up to her and stopped her from walking any further.

"Why didn't you tell me about Logan?" he asked softly, backing her up until she sat on the wall behind them. "You were with Rachel I didn't want to split you up"

He laughed at that "You know how I feel about you"

Max looked away "I know how you felt about me" he took a couple steps back and she looked up at him "You think I don't love you anymore?"

She shrugged "You asked her to marry you how was I to know you didn't love her"

He sighed his hand moved to cup her face "wanna know why I asked her?"

She didn't say anything so he continued "because I saw the announcement in the paper about you and Logan"

She laughed "Really?"

He nodded his head.

"I want to be with you Max" he admitted

"I want to be with you" Before he could say anything or react to what she had told him she jumped into his arms and kissed him. It took him a second to realise what she was doing but when he did he kissed her back. The kiss was hungry full of pent up lust and need for each other.

"We don't have to pick Jamie up for another 5 hours" Max said once they broke apart Alec smiled "Let's go!" he pulled her back to the car and drove back to his place.

As they stood in the elevator waiting on it reaching Alec's apartment Max spoke "Sam and Ben will be in" she reminded him

"Yeah" Alec said giving her a strange look "so?"

"Nothing" she said quickly.

Alec sighed and closed the distance between them and pushed her against the wall of the elevator "haven't became shy in your old age have you Maxie?" he teased.

"You know they won't leave us alone" Alec thought about what she said for a second just as the doors opened to his floor, taking her hand he pulled her out of the elevator.

"I'll get rid of them then" he said with a serious look on his face and pushed open his door. Max was behind him and she walked into his back because she failed to notice he had stopped walking but then she noticed how tense he suddenly was.

* * *

"Alec what's wrong?" she asked him she couldn't see past his back so she stepped to the side and her eyes landed on the problem.

"Dad?" Max said in a disbelieving voice, she looked around the room and found Sam with a small nervous smile on her face Max glared at her.

"Max" her said stood up from the sofa and started towards her but Alec's voice stopped him "I wouldn't get too close to me if I was you" he said in dangerously low voice.

Donald stopped and looked at the young man in front of him "Alec" he addressed him a friendly manner and Alec took a step forward.

Max grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking too close to her dad.

Alec allowed her to keep her hand on his arm and he stopped walking "Donald" Alec said the older man's name as if it disgusted him.

Alec's gaze turned to Sam "What is he doing in my house?" he demanded to know.

Sam swallowed she couldn't remember ever seeing Alec this angry.

"He heard about the fire he was worried" she explained

Max who still hadn't said much stepped in front of Alec and her father, she forced Alec to look at her "leave it?" she asked quietly

Alec shook his head "I can't" he said his body tensing even more and Max really didn't like the look in his eye "he took my son away from me" Max was about to speak but he pushed her to the side and stepped towards her father.

"Proud of yourself?" Alec asked him he stopped less than an arms length from the older man.

If Alec was intimidating the older man he didn't show it. "I know you must be mad" he started but Alec laughed

"Mad? Why would I be mad because you took my girlfriend and son away from me for 6 year?" Donald nodded "Why would that make me mad?" Alec said sarcastically.

Donald ignored him and spoke to Max "how are you after the fire?" he asked his daughter.

Max looked at her dad she wanted to answer him but she could see Alec from the corner of her eye she watched as he clenched his fists and took a step towards her dad.

"ALEC!" She said loudly causing him to stop what he was about to do and look at her, she shook her head and he glared at her "get him out my house" he said before turning his back, he walked into his room and slammed the door.

"Give me a minute" she said to her dad and Sam.

* * *

Trying the room door she found it locked "Alec let me in" she asked softly, two seconds later she heard the door being unlocked and she walked in.

"Hey" she said lifting his head so she could look in his eyes.

"I hate him" he said simply "I know" Max said "but I can't let you hit my dad"

"I know" he admitted "just get him out of here because if he annoys me I won't be able to stop myself"

"I'll see what he wants then get rid of him" she promised "Sam too?" he asked with a grin on his face.

She blushed and looked away hearing him laugh she turned back around "I get it the mood has been killed" Max nodded her head in agreement.

"Sorry" she apologised with a shrug.

"Not a problem I'll live" he kissed her on the lips quickly before she had a chance to stop him "now get that man out my house" he said standing up and pushing her towards the door.

Walking back out Max leant against the sofa with her arms crossed over her chest and sent her sister a deadly look.

"Why are you here dad?" she questioned

"Sam told me about the apartment so I came to help you out"

Alec was listening from behind the door.

"How?" Max asked slightly confused.

"Well I bought a apartment for all of you and I've gave Sam my credit card so you can buy anything you need right now until your insurance gets sorted" he informed

"She won't need it" Alec said from the room door arms crossed over his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Anything Max or my son may need I've got it covered so why don't you go back to wherever it is you came from" Alec said in a very calm voice.

"Max surely you don't want to stay with this Neanderthal?" her dad looked at her "he's not going to be a very good father he can't even keep his anger under control" he added.

Max got mad "How dare you speak about him like that?" Max demanded to know "he's Jamie's father and I'm not going anywhere"

"Max"

"Shut up" Max demanded "Get out" she added and pointed at the door.

"Fine" her father said and walked out the door slamming it closed behind her.

"Sam leave us alone for a while please" Max said to her sister not bothering to look at her. Sam agreed and followed her father out of the apartment.

* * *

"I'm a Neanderthal" he smirked walking towards her. "I like you that way" Max smirked back.

"So glad you got rid of them" he said as he began to undress her with his eyes.

"Me too"

He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her "he knows better than to talk about you like that to me" Max mumbled against his chest.

"He's an idiot"

"He's my dad"

"Let's not talk about him" Alec suggested as he started walking backwards headed for the bedroom taking Max with him.

"Alec no" Max said half heartedly

"Max yes"

She didn't say anything else; she let him walk her into the bedroom.

He tried to lift her top off over her head but she stopped him

"What's wrong?" he asked

She shook her head and moved away "Max I thought you wanted this"

"I'm not 16 anymore"

"Yeah I'm aware of that" he laughed but the look on her face made him stop laughing "neither am I"

"I know that's what I'm afraid of" she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"How many women have you slept with since I left?"

He wasn't expecting that question "What?" he asked his eyes widening.

"You heard me"

"A few" he said trying to avoid giving a number, Max made a huffing noise and gave him a look "Why?"

"Because the last time you seen me naked and the last time we had sex you didn't know anything else"

Alec started laughing which totally pissed Max off so she stormed out the room

"Wait…wait I'm sorry" he grabbed hold of her arm so she couldn't move away from him

"I don't have the same body as I used to Alec"

He smirked "Max"

"I've had a baby, a baby ruins your body you know and I haven't had sex with that many men since I left you" she was feeling insecure.

"I'm glad" Alec said not hiding the fact that he was "but you've had so many women and I'm probably terrible"

Alec shook his head "Max stop it, I want you I don't care what you think your body looks like, I know what it looks like I've seen it then and now and believe me I want you more than anything" he took her hand into his, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles "and believe me when I say you could never disappoint me"

"I don't…" he never let her finish because he kissed her. "Shut up" he said before kissing her again.

* * *

He lifted her up and carried her into the room; his intentions were to show her just how much he wanted her.

His hands moved to the button on her jeans when the bedroom door swung open and in walked Ben.

"Shit sorry" he said covering his eyes and backing out.

Alec groaned and his head fell into the crook of her shoulder. Max laughed "Someone really hates me" Alec declared.

"Maybe someone just thinks you should woo me" she smiled.

"Woo you?" he asked sitting up a little, she was still lying with her back in the bed

"Woo me" Max confirmed

"Ok, I'll woo you then" he climbed off the bed and pulled her to her feet. Max smiled "can't wait" she rolled her eyes. "Can I still sleep with you?" he checked

"Maybe"

Ben walked up and grabbed hold of Alec's top dragging him into the bedroom "Be right back" he smiled at Max "need to borrow your boyfriend"

"Not my boyfriend" Max said quickly.

"What the hell are you on?" Alec demanded to know pushing Ben's hands away from him.

"Your friend has been calling me"

"What friend?"

"The one you were sleeping with in LA, you know the one you were cheating on Rachel with" Ben reminded him

"Crap" Was all Alec said

"Max finds out your cheating she'll kill you"

"I would never cheat on Max" Alec said defending himself.

"No but she finds out you're a cheat she's not going to trust you"

"Boys" the heard Max call from the kitchen.

Alec stood up "I'll deal with it" he said before walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Read it_

It had been two days since Max and Alec arrived home to find Max's father waiting on them. Two days and they still hadn't had sex which Max was ok with she didn't need to have sex with him but Alec on the hand; well he wasn't taking it too well.

"You can't avoid me forever" Alec stated watching as Max walked around the kitchen making herself something to eat.

She gave him an odd look "what?"

"You won't let me touch you"

Max stopped what she was doing looked at him "you touched me two minutes ago" she smiled tightly.

He stood up and before she knew what was happening he had her pressed up against the fridge.

He watched as her eyes grew wide and could see she was annoyed "don't you want me Maxie?" he breathed against her lips.

She was trying so hard to not give in "you said you were going to woo me" she said with a teasing grin.

"I bought you flowers" he said with a serious look on his face "wasn't that enough?"

She slapped him round the head lightly "that all you got?"

"Well how about I wrap myself up then you can unwrap me?" he offered with a smile.

"Shut up and kiss me" she demanded. And as Alec expected after a few moments she pulled away. Alec sighed, closing his eyes he rested his head on her shoulder "it's a good thing I love you" he whispered into her shoulder.

Max pulled him back a little forcing him to look at her "What did you just say?"

He gave her an odd look "I said it's a good thing I love you"

Her mouth turned up at the corners into a small smile "You love me?" she asked.

"Yeah I've told you that before" he said as his brain started thinking about it, he was sure he had told her before.

"Yeah over 6 years ago"

Then it hit him, that's what she'd been waiting on she needed to know he still loved her, so he smiled at her. "I love you" he said with his sexy half smile on his face.

Her smile grew wide and it reached her eyes. "I love you too" she admitted she placed her hand in his "show me" she said and before she could change her mind Alec picked her up and ran her to the bedroom.

* * *

"Where do you think your going?" he demanded to know when he felt her getting up from the bed a few hours later.

She turned around to look at him, holding the bed sheet tightly against her chest "I need to pick up your son" she reminded him. He thought it through and nodded his head before grabbing hold of the bed sheet and pulling her on top of him.

"Alec!" she said as if she was telling him off "I find you so sexy when you tell me off like I'm a little kid" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She couldn't help but laugh at him "Jamie" she said as he started kissing her softly. "I'm Alec" he said before kissing her again, she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his chest pushing him back down against the bed.

"One of us needs to pick him up" Alec shook his head disagreeing with her "Ben's picking him up" he said finally

"How?"

He smiled and shrugged "I may have called him an hour ago and asked him too"

"Oh" she looked around the room "but you just want away from me" Alec didn't like her reaction one little bit and pushed her off him as he sat up.

She didn't let him get away though, she pushed him back down and pinned him to the bed.

"Shut up" she said before making him shut up.

Max heard the front door open and froze "what's wrong?" he asked her

"You locked that door right?" Alec looked at the door "not sure" he said looking at it.

"We'll know soon enough" she said preparing herself for the fact their son might catch them in a very awkward position.

"Jamie come here" they could hear Ben shout.

Just then the handle to the door turned and luckily it was in fact locked. Both Max and Alec let out the breath they were holding.

"Thank god" Max said laughing a little.

"Mummy?" Jamie called through the door. "He heard you" Alec whispered to her.

"Just coming baby I'm just getting changed" "OK" he called back before running from the door to entertain himself.

* * *

Two hours Max, Alec and Jamie were watching TV.

"I'm going to LA tomorrow" Alec said out of the blue Max turned to him "when did you decide this?" she demanded to know, he shrugged "I have things I need to sort out then I can be here full time" he explained.

Ben who had been in the kitchen heard what his brother said and walked into the sitting room, Alec could feel Ben's eyes on him but choose to ignore them.

"Nice of you to tell me" Max said moving away from him "Max come on" he said trying to reach for her but she swatted his hand away.

"I'll come with you" Ben said still glaring at his brother Alec finally looked at him "Ok"

"Tell your son" Max said getting up off the sofa she walked away from him.

2 hours later after having tried to avoid Ben since he said he was going to LA Ben finally cornered him in the kitchen.

"Why?" he demanded

Alec was just about to take a drink of water stopping the bottle just before it touched his lips he looked at his brother "What?"

"Why are you going to LA?"

"To sort stuff out" he said casually turning his back on Ben.

Ben scoffed "if you sleep with her Max will kill you"

"I'm not going to now keep your voice down" he demanded in rough voice.

"Max isn't Rachel she won't stand for it"

"I know that I'm going to tell her its over, that's all I'm not going to cheat on Max or my son" Alec told him firmly.

"I'm still coming"

"Yeah yeah" was Alec's reply as he walked out the kitchen.

The next morning after taking Jamie to school Alec was packing and Max still wasn't talking to him, she hadn't even let him sleep in the bed last night as she was so pissed that he hadn't told her.

"Going to talk to me before I leave?" he asked her back as she was staring out the window.

She ignored him Ben who was sitting on the sofa he was already packed started laughing "Shut up" Alec demanded of his brother.

She turned around and looked at him finally speak "I might not be here when you get back" with that she walked past him, but he grabbed hold of her arm.

"What does that mean?" his green eyes flashing with hurt and anger

But she remained unaffected by the look in his eyes "my house could be finished" she said before pulling her arm out of his grasp.

He sighed "still think you should be going?"

"Don't start with me Ben" Alec warned him. He wasn't in a very good mood "I just want this over with so I can come back here and argue with her" he said pointing in the direction Max had just went.

"Our ride is here" Ben said grabbing his bag off the floor and throwing it over his shoulder.

Alec nodded "Just coming" with that Ben walked downstairs.

Max walked out the bedroom when she heard the door closing she assumed Alec had left and was shocked to find him standing in the middle of the room.

"I don't want to go while you're mad at me" he told her.

She didn't say anything so he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, she was tense but he didn't mind "bye" he whispered before trying to kiss her but she pulled away from him before he could.

"Bye Max" he said with a hurt look on his face and headed for the door.

"I love you" she said just as he was about to close the door, he looked around and smiled at her "I love you too" he closed the door and met his brother downstairs.

"Hope you know what you're doing" Ben said as the plane landed in LA

Alec nodded his head "I do" he said getting into the car outside the airport doors.

Ben watched his brother; somehow Alec's plans never seemed to go correctly he just hoped that this time everything would work out for his brother he knew how much he loved Max and Jamie.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it. _

_Summary - Read it, enjoy it because it's gonna end soon. _

It was six 3 o'clock and Sam arrived home to find Max sitting on the sofa with Jamie watching cartoons.

"What's up?" she asked falling down onto the sofa beside her sister.

She shrugged "he's away to LA and I want to hurt him" she said in a happy voice.

Sam sighed "Max go to LA"

Max turned to face her sister "What?" she asked with an odd look on her face.

"Go to LA and spend time with Alec"

Max spoke "But…" Sam stopped her "Don't use Jamie as an excuse" Max glared at her "you're 22 Max you two need to act like it for a couple days at least"

"I've got Jamie to think about" Max said to her sister.

"I can look after Jamie for a few days, go to LA send Ben back here and spend a few days alone with Alec"

She could see Max was thinking about it but she also knew that Max wasn't going to give in without a fight.

Sam continued "You and Alec need to be alone for a while, you love each other but you have to get know each other again"

Max nodded and gave in a lot easier than Sam thought she would.

"Ok" she smiled at the look on Sam's face.

"That was easy"

Max smiled "I was thinking about it anyway"

"Let's get you a flight" Sam said pulling out her cell phone.

"Jamie" Max disturbed him from his cartoons he stood up and walked towards her "its ok mum you can go with dad to LA" he said smiling at her.

Max shook her head at him he amazed her just like his father. "I love you" she said pulling him in for a hug.

2 hours later Max was on a plane heading to LA.

* * *

Ben and Alec had all ready arrived, Alec had tried to call Max to let her know he hand landed safely but Sam answered and told him she was busy.

By 'busy' he guessed she didn't want to talk to him.

Sighing he placed his phone back in his pocket and made his way to his apartment in LA.

"So when you seeing her?" Ben asked as he walked in and dropped his bad on the sofa.

Alec opened his fridge and frowned when he found no food he was able to eat "I need to go shopping" he said, he wasn't trying to avoid the question he just really wanted something to eat.

"Stop avoiding the question" Ben said to his brother.

Alec exhaled loudly and looked up at Ben "I'll call her later I have other things to sort out" he said in an irritated voice.

"You're funeral" Ben walked away and pulled out his phone to call Sam "at least my girlfriend will speak to me"

"Cause she's a freak" Alec smirked and walked into his bedroom.

He lay down on his bed and began to wonder just what he was doing here when Max and his son were in Seattle and Max really wasn't happy with him.

Just then Ben barged in interrupting his peace "she wouldn't talk to me" he said in disbelief

Alec chuckled "you came with me she's probably just as pissed as Max" he informed "let's go eat"

Ben nodded and together they walked out to find something to eat.

A few hours later they returned home they had intended to go shopping but they passed a bar they used to go to all the time and couldn't help themselves and three hours later they found themselves walking home quite tipsy.

Walking towards his building Alec decided the alcohol was making him see things because he could see Max sitting outside his building and he knew he couldn't be seeing that because Max was in Seattle with Jamie and he couldn't see Jamie anywhere.

But as he got closer and she stood up with a very pissed off look on her face he knew he wasn't seeing things.

"Someone is in trouble" Ben said a sing song voice while he struggled to keep on his feet.

* * *

Alec seemed to sober up quite quickly at the sight of a very pissed off Max.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and he managed to get it all out without slurring his words.

Max's hands moved to her hips "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all night" she demanded to know.

Alec screwed his face up and started feeling his pockets "don't have my phone on me" he started laughing and Max shook her head "You're drunk" she stated.

"I'm not!" Alec tried to defend himself but couldn't stop laughing Ben started laughing too "We so are!" Ben looked at Max who lifted one eyebrow up and stared at him he swallowed the non existent lump in his throat and shrugged sheepishly "I love you" he grinned at her.

She swatted him on the head and grabbed hold of Alec "Up stairs now!" she pushed them both up the steps.

As she pushed them upstairs Alec turned back around to look at her he started to grin "does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully.

Max couldn't help but smile "Maybe" she shook her head and Alec pulled out his door key and tried to get it in the lock. After the 5th time of trying and failing Max pushed him out the way "give it to me" she said not waiting on him handing it over she snatched it from his clumsy hand and opened the door.

Once inside she gave them both orders "You" she said pointing at Ben "you to sleep your going back to Seattle tomorrow" Ben looked at her for a few seconds thinking it over then walked towards the bedroom, she turned to Alec "and you" Alec looked at her expecting her to go mad "you go shower see if it can straighten you out" Alec nodded and pulled his top over his head throwing it to Max.

Max caught it and watched as he started to strip as he made his way towards the bathroom.

While he was in the shower Max took the time to investigate the house, as she had never been in it before and she wanted to see just how Alec lived before he moved to Seattle.

She walked around the sitting room and found a few pictures, some of him and Ben with friends and some with family. It brought a smile to her face also made her feel a little sad that there wasn't a picture of Jamie, she'd have to make that right even although he wouldn't be living here she still wanted one of Jamie here.

She walked around trying to find his bedroom; she already knew where Ben's room and the bathroom were so now she just had to find the master bedroom as the sitting room was connected to the kitchen.

After a few minutes and opening doors that were only storage closets Max found the master bedroom. Opening the door she didn't know what to expect, the house in Seattle Alec had only owned it a week before she moved in with him so he never really got a chance to put his stamp on it but this place just screamed Alec everywhere she looked. And walking into the bedroom all she could smell was him and she liked it.

His bag was still on his bed unpacked she rolled her eyes, he probably planned on just living out the bag although he probably still had clothes here its not like he took everything with him to Seattle he hadn't planned on staying there.

She placed her bag on the chair next to the bed and curiosity got the better of her she started looking around.

Opening his closet she found it full of clothes, mostly jeans and tops because that was the kinda guy he was.

She sat down on the bed and opened his side drawers, she didn't hear the shower stop or the bathroom door open she was too interested in snooping through his stuff.

Opening the drawer she found a packet of condoms, she picked them up she wasn't sure why and looked to see how many was in it. Frowning when she found it open she scanned it to see how many were used it was practically empty.

* * *

Alec who had been standing at his door watching her cleared his throat and she dropped the box onto the floor "Alec" she said quickly kicking the box under the bed as she stood up.

He nodded his head in greeting and walked towards her, she became a little nervous she couldn't read him very well right now. He stopped right in front of his eyes running over her body.

Max watched as he lifted his hand and placed it on her hip before slowing running it down her leg as his hand slid down her leg so did he until he was crouched down on the floor, his hand going under the bed and retrieving the box.

Once he had it in hand he stood back up and smirked at her "snooping were you?" he tilted his head to the side.

She scoffed and tried to move away from him but he stopped her. "Not getting away that easily Maxie"

She was really trying not to look at the droplets of water that were currently running down over his perfectly formed chest and abs but it was REALLY hard. She licked her lips and Alec noticed "am I making you hot Max?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper, a sexy whisper.

She tilted her head to the side taking in his body and smiled back at him, he hand resting on his chest as she stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear "you've made me hot since I was 14" she said into his ear before kissing a sensitive spot on his neck.

She stood back on her feet and pulled off her jacket and she knew he was watching she even heard him groan when she stopped at just her jacket.

He shook the packet in his hand and grinned "fancy helping me finish these off?" he grinned, he was fully expecting a slap but it never came instead she nodded her head and kissed him.

He didn't waste any time in kissing her back. She pulled away and whispered in his ear "god I've missed you"

"Missed you more" he promised "now shut up" with that he kissed her again and proceeded to show her just how much and at the same time use the rest of the packet.

She was on the bed wearing just her underwear with Alec on top of her when he asked "Why are you here?"

Her eyes widened "your asking me that now?" she said in disbelief

Alec shrugged "I'll tell you in the morning" she promised and Alec was more than satisfied with that answer.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - Read it_

Alec woke up the next morning and was a little disorientated and he couldn't remember much about the previous night _'how much did I drink?' _he thought to himself. That's when he felt it a leg draped over his and a body pressed up against his back. He froze afraid to look around for what he might find swallowing hard _'please don't let me have done something stupid'_ he prayed to himself.

Slowly so he wasn't going to wake the sleeping person behind him he turned around, he was so scared of who he was going to find that it took him a few seconds to realise it was Max. His body immediately relaxed and his head fell back down onto the pillow letting go of the breath he had been holding.

Seeing the familiar hair and face made him feel so much better and relieved that he hadn't got so drunk and done something completely stupid. Although he still didn't know how she ended up in bed with him or how she was even in LA lifting up the duvet a little he could see that they were both naked. _'How did that happen?' _he asked himself not that it bothered him, a naked Max in bed with him was fine by Alec.

He lay in bed watching her, glancing at the alarm clock it was nearly 10 am and he could hear Ben rattling around but he wasn't about to get up and leave her in bed alone.

After 5 minutes Alec became very bored and decided it was time for Max to wake up. He started kissing her neck and within seconds she was awake, while he was kissing her she wrapped her arms around him one hand moved into his hair while the other stayed on his back.

The hand that was in his hair helped her move his lips from her neck so she could cover them with her own.

"Mmm" she moaned as the kiss ended Alec leant his forehead against her and smiled "Morning"

She smiled back stretching her body out she replied "it is" he was now laying over her but Max didn't mind.

She could see the questions running through his head her hand went to the side of his face cupping it softly while her thumb brushed over his bottom lip.

After a few seconds she said "ask me then" giving him a knowing look.

"How do you know me so well?" he shook his head then asked "why are you here?" his green eyes searching her brown ones for an answer.

She kept her eyes on his "I missed you" she said honestly and his smile turned into a grin "missed you too" before she had a chance to reply he was once again capturing her lips in a searing hot kiss.

* * *

That only ended when someone knocked on the room door.

"Get up!" Ben called knocking repeatedly at the door.

"Ben I swear to god if you don't stop I'm gonna kick your ass" Alec warned his brother in a very pissed off tone.

The banging stopped but it was replaced by Ben's laughter "Yeah right" he said but they could tell he was walking away from the door.

"I hate my brother" he admitted with a grin

"I love him" Max said with a smirk "more than me?" he asked feigning hurt

With a shrug she added "maybe"

"Good cause I prefer Sam anyway" Alec replied wiggling his eyebrows as he slipped out of bed. Max watched as he got out of bed, naked and walked towards his chest of drawers opening them he pulled out a pair of black boxers and put them on.

"Better go see what he wants" he walked out of the bedroom in search of his brother.

Max waited on him leaving the room before getting up from the bed sheet wrapped tightly around her body until she found something to wear.

Alec found Ben fully dressed and sitting on the sofa "where you going?" Alec asked with a confused look on his face.

Ben shook his head "can't remember what Max said last night?" he asked but he already knew the answer.

Alec shook his head like a little boy.

"I'm going back to Seattle and Max is staying here with you for a few days" Ben reminded him.

Alec nodded his head taking it in then his eyes widened "I was meant to…" he trailed off looking at his brother.

Ben nodded "I know but now you can't, just forget about her you don't owe her anything and spend time with Max who's more important to you?" Ben asked but again he already knew the answer.

Alec just looked at him.

"Well there you have it" Ben smiled then called out to Max "going to come say goodbye to me Maxie!?"

"I told you…" Alec started, he was about to tell him off for calling Max Maxie but Ben waved his hand "Whatever" clearly telling him he wasn't listening.

Just then Max came out of the bedroom dressed in Alec's slacks and one of his tops.

"Nice" Alec said with a smile on his face "Save it till I'm gone" Ben said with a pleading voice.

Max walked up to Ben and hugged him "bye bye" she said with a smile.

"See you when you get back to Seattle" he said and walked out the apartment.

"So what are we going to do today?" Max asked in a cheery voice.

* * *

Alec looked at her and grinned she shook her head, Alec started walking towards her "No, no no, we're going out we're not having sex for the next 5 days" she informed him.

"Why not?" he complained and pouted at the same time

Max ignored him "because I haven't been in LA for a long time I wanna see some of it"

With that she grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him in the direction of the bedroom "Let's get dressed"

Alec knew there was no point in arguing she was going to win so he went along with it.

Max and Alec were walking around LA; mostly enjoying being together but also Max wanted to see some of the places they used hang around when they lived there.

"Oh sorry" Max apologised as she bumped into someone "not a problem" they woman replied with a smile.

"Max hurry up" Alec complained he was a little in front of her and had just noticed she wasn't there "I'm coming!" she said smiling at the woman "sorry again"

Alec walked the few steps back to her when he noticed she was stopped with a woman "are you…" his voice trailed off when he noticed who she was standing with, recovering quickly he looked away from her and to Max "ok" he finished his hand moving onto the small of her back to pull her away.

She nodded her head and let him guide her away "Alec" the woman said not sure if she could believe her eyes, Max looked at the woman and then to Alec he had a weird look on his face and ignored her and pulled Max away.

"Who was that?" Max asked pulling her arm from his grasp, he shrugged it off casually "old friend" he said trying to brush it off.

Max wasn't about to let it go however "old girlfriend?" she suggested.

He ran his hand through his hair nervously "something like that"

"Right" Alec pulled her towards him and kissed her "forget about her lets go home" he suggested.

"To Seattle?"

"Ok let's go back to mine" he tried again and this time he got a better response "deal" she placed her hand in his and walked back to his apartment.

* * *

Max and Alec were curled up on the sofa watching some film on TV that Alec kept telling Max was great, Max disagreed but Alec insisted on watching it.

There was a knock at the door and they both looked at each other "expecting anyone?" Max asked he shook his head and stood up to answer it. Silently praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

Bracing himself he pulled open the door and in walked 4 of his 2 of his friends, he breathed a sigh of relief "hey guys" he said happily.

Max who was sitting on the sofa not wearing a lot remembered them from his engagement party.

They stopped when they noticed her "that's not Rachel" one of them said and Alec slapped him on the back of the head "What are you doing here?" he asked walking back towards Max.

"Think I'm going to go put some more clothes on" Max said awkwardly and stood up from the sofa Alec turned to face and shook his head "please don't" he whispered with a grin "I'll get rid of them" he promised.

She looked at him and gave in he was just too cute to say no to right now.

Alec turned back to his friends "Guys it's really good to see you but you gotta go" he said pushing them towards the door.

They started to complain but Alec didn't listen and continued to push them out the door once they were gone he turned back to Max.

"Gone" he stated proudly

"That wasn't very nice" Max said as she walked towards him meeting him in the middle of the door and the sofa. He shrugged his shoulders "they'll get over it" he promised and kissed her.

She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away and she looked at him oddly "what's wrong?" she asked noticing the serious look he now had on his face.

"We need to talk"

Max didn't like the sound of that "about what?" she asked her voice wavering slightly.

"Sit down" he asked pointing at the sofa and she shook her head "I'll stand"

He knew she would say that so he sat down "I want to tell you something"

Max crossed her arms over her chest and became defensive "Tell me then"

"I was cheating on Rachel" he didn't know how else to say it so he just came out and said it.

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Why?" she demanded to know

"She was forced on me by my mother, I didn't love her never did but she was convenient and all I wanted was you but I couldn't have you so I slept with every other woman that came my way but while I was with Rachel I was cheating on her with 1 other woman" he explained not daring to look at her because he didn't want to see the look he knew she would be giving him.

Max found herself sliding down and sitting on the edge of the table Alec had in the middle of his sitting room.

"Did you love her" she asked him

He looked at her this time "I just told you I didn't"

Max shook her head "the one you were cheating on her with"

"NO!" he said quickly "I've only ever loved you" he promised her reaching for her hands but she moved them out his way.

"You could cheat on me" she accused him.

He shook his head and got down on his knees in front of her "never" he said instantly "your it for me you always have been" he reached for her hands and this time she let him take them.

"Was it her on the street today?" she asked remembering how he reacted when he saw her; he slowly nodded his head "blonde" she scoffed.

He laughed Max had a thing about blondes.

"I came here to sort things out and so she'd know it was over" he assured her.

She pulled her hands away from him and stood up pushing him away "You came here to see her?"

Alec looked around nervously but he was on his own "yeah" he said in a low voice.

Max's jaw tightened as she spoke "so you left me and your son in Seattle so you could come here and see your mistress?" she accused.

"Not like that" he said knowing what she was thinking "right" Max said turning her back on him and clearly not believing him.

"I love you and Jamie and I only came here so nothing would interfere in our life" he was trying to hard to explain himself but he knew she was too angry to really listen to him.

"Can't believe I had sex with you" she said with a disgusted voice that made Alec take a couple steps back

"What?" he asked

"You heard me" she started off in the direction of the bedroom. And he began to follow "don't you dare think about coming in here" she informed him and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Alec stood staring at the door his heart was telling him to kick open the door and talk it through but his head was telling him to leave it until morning. So he walked back to his sofa sitting down he held his head in his hands and wondered how he had ended up in such a mess, he had everything he wanted and more and he had just screwed it up. He screwed it up by coming back to LA.

Max sat on the bed and wasn't sure how she was feeling grabbing her cell phone she called her sister.

"Sam" she said barely controlling the sob that escaped from her throat.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in a worried voice. So Max proceeded to tell her about what Alec had just admitted to.

"He loves you and even I know he would never cheat on you and Rachel was a moron anyway can you really blame him?" Sam asked after Max explained it all.

"No" Max admitted feeling bad.

"Well then don't let this come between you"

"Think I already did" Max admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked her sister "I told him I wished I hadn't had sex with him" Sam started to laugh "I'm sure he'll get over it once he knows he hasn't lost you"

Max didn't say anything

"He hasn't right?" Sam prodded

"He hasn't" Max confirmed

"Now go tell him that then come back here and be with your son" with that Sam ended the conversation.

Max sat on the bed for a few minutes thinking about all that her sister said to her and deciding that she had forgiven him and that she knew he would never cheat on her, she was going to tell him he hadn't lost her she knew he would be thinking it.

But deciding she would leave him until the morning just because he shouldn't have been cheating anyway even if it was on Rachel.

So she got into bed and left him alone in the sitting room.

It was around 3 in the morning and Max had woken up again for the 10th time that night. She realised her body was missing Alec, so quietly she opened the door to the room and walked as silently as she could towards the sitting room.

She assumed he was asleep as he was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. She noticed the duvet lying on the floor. She lowered herself onto the sofa beside him and pulled the duvet around them.

Alec smiled and opened his eyes, he wasn't asleep he couldn't sleep.

"Thank you" he whispered and Max smiled and curled into him and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - I know its short but its better than me leaving you until next week without an update, right?_

Max woke and could clearly remember falling asleep on the sofa in Alec's arms but now she was lying against a nice soft mattress and it felt good.

"Morning" he said brushing a kiss against her shoulder "morning" she smiled back "how did we end up here?" she asked with a yawn.

"I woke up and carried you" he explained

"Hmm" was all she said.

He was looking at her through his eye lashes trying not to make eye contact as he asked his next question.

"Are we ok?"

She looked at him and lifted his eyes to meet her "we're perfect" she promised pressing her lips again his.

After a few moments Alec broke the kiss "let's go home" he suggested. Max lifted her eyebrows in question and he continued "I miss my son" he admitted.

And Max couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at those words "me too" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Think he misses us?" Alec asked her she shook her head "probably not" she said with a small laugh.

Alec nodded "I'll go find us a flight" he slipped out of bed and grabbed his phone calling the airline.

He really wanted to get back to his son.

* * *

The next day they arrived back in Seattle they hadn't told anyone they were coming home early because they wanted to surprise Jamie.

"Glad he's not at school today" Alec said as he hailed a cab.

"It's Saturday" Max reminded him as the got in the back of the cab, Alec gave the driver the address then turned back to Max "I know that but he still doesn't have school" he added with a tight smile.

"Who would have thought immature Alec would love being a dad?" Max asked him

Alec tilted his head to the side thinking it through "its because I'm so immature that I love it, I'm really the same age as him" he expected Max to disagree with him or something but when she didn't he said "so you think I'm the same age as him then?" he looked into her eyes and Max nodded.

"Yeah"

He moved closer and whispered into her ear "well what you did to me on that flight was VERY illegal" he smirked as her eyes widened and she slapped him around the head lightly "dick" she whispered.

Alec shrugged and the cab pulled up outside his apartment 5 minutes later.

Walking into the house they found it empty "there out" Alec said in a disappointed voice "where has your sister taken my son?" Alec asked as he picked up their bags and walked into the bedroom dumping them on the bed.

Max was in the kitchen getting a drink "I don't know she's with your brother" she reminded him.

* * *

It was 2 hours later and Jamie still wasn't home both Max and Alec couldn't wait to see him but they still hadn't called either Ben or Sam to tell them they were home, so they were sitting on the sofa watching TV and Alec had cooked them something to eat. It was around 5.30 when they heard the door opening and both of them jumped up from the sofa and headed towards the front door.

They could hear Jamie's voice, he was talking to Sam.

"Jamie" Alec called out alerting his son to his presence, Jamie stopped looking around thinking he had misheard but when his eyes settled on his dad he smiled and ran towards him "Dad!" he said excitedly throwing himself into Alec's waiting arms.

"I missed you" Jamie said hugging him tight, Alec held Jamie just as tight because he never knew it was possible to miss someone as much as he had missed his son.

"Where's mummy?" Jamie asked "right here" Max said from the side of Alec Jamie turned around and put his arms out for his mum, Max tried to take him from Alec's arms but Alec wouldn't let go "not yet" Alec said keeping Jamie close.

So instead Max kissed her son on the head "how are you baby?"

He nodded his head "I'm fine mummy glad you and daddy are back"

"I'm glad too" she promised turning to her sister she hugged her "miss me?" she asked already knowing what Sam was going to say "where you gone? Didn't notice"

Max shook her head as Sam walked away "missed you though Alec" she said wiggling her eyebrows teasingly. Alec smirked "I told her about us" he said playing along.

"Good" Sam said and walked into the bedroom she shared with Ben.

Later that night Sam and Ben had gone out and Alec, Max and Jamie were relaxing on the sofas.

Jamie had his head on his mothers lap and Alec's arm was around Max but resting on the sofa. He couldn't help but look at them and wonder how his life and become to perfect all of a sudden. He knew he never wanted it too end he knew he wanted Max for the rest of his life, he'd always known that.

Jamie was falling asleep and Alec hadn't noticed Max was looking at him until he felt her hand on his face "what you thinking about?" she asked softly gazing into his eyes one hand still running through her sons hair.

"You two" he admitted with a half smile "how perfect it is having you in my life"

"You're pretty perfect yourself" Max informed him as she kissed him on the lips softly. "I know" he said his smile turning into a grin "I love you" he told her honestly and she could see it in his eyes. "Love you too" she whispered

"I love you too daddy" Jamie said from her lap.

They both laughed because they thought he was asleep.

Alec didn't know where it came from and he wasn't even thinking about it but he found himself saying "Marry me?"

Max's eyes widened and she suddenly became more awake than she previously was "Excuse me?"

"Marry me" he repeated.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - One more chapter left then its the end. Sad i know. _

Max stood up from the sofa, shock evident on her face.

She walked around the sofa motioning for Alec to follow her she didn't want to disturb Jamie.

As soon as they entered the kitchen however she turned on him "are you insane!?" she demanded to know in a loud voice.

Alec winced at the sound of her voice "for wanting to marry you?"

She nodded her head "yeah we've only been with each other for 3 weeks" she said her hands crossing over her chest.

"Oh really?" he asked in a sarcastic tone "well how is Jamie 5 then?" he raised his eyebrows.

She sighed and shook her head "don't get smart" she warned.

He smiled and walked casually towards her but she started backing off walking away from him until she hit the counter of the kitchen.

"I want to marry you" he said in a serious tone. His hand reaching for hers, she slid her hand into his and looked into his eyes.

"Alec you were engaged to Rachel less than a month ago"

"So?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders not seeing the big deal.

"How will people react to you and me so soon after you and her?"

He got angry at that "what the hell has it got to do with other people!?" he pulled his hand from hers and took a couple steps away.

"Alec" she tried but it was too late he was too angry and continued to rant "wanna know what I think?" he asked her

She raised her eyebrows signalling for him to go on "that you don't want to marry me but you wanted to marry Logan, what's he got that I haven't?"

Max was taken aback by his words and stood silent for a few minutes "what?"

"You heard me"

"You think I want Logan more than I want you?" she asked walking towards him but he walked away from her.

"No" he said lifting his hand to stop her "stay away from me"

"Fine" she said storming away from him.

She walked back into the sitting room and noticed that Jamie had fallen asleep, picking him up she carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

She sat with him for about half an hour, watching him sleep she couldn't hear Alec and it was worrying her. Deciding it was time to face him she kissed her son on the head then went to find his father.

He was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands "we can't get married" Max said from the other side of the room. He lifted his head and looked at her "right"

Max walked further into the sitting room "not right now"

"Well I wasn't asking you to marry me today only to get encaged which means one day we would" he replied sarcastically.

"How about this" she stared as she sat down on the table opposite him "I don't go back to mine when it's ready" she said with a smile on her face.

He looked up his eyes meeting hers and a smile appeared on his face "really?"

Her smile turned into a grin "really" she confirmed "we can live together be a proper family and maybe one day after we've been together for a little longer you might ask me to marry you again"

He tilted his head to look at her "what about Sam and Ben?"

Max's eyes widened and she laughed a little "Well that's where you come in"

He gave her a strange look "how so?"

She stood up and lowered herself down onto his lap so she was facing him and hooked her arms around his neck "well you have to tell them to move out" she placed her forehead against his.

"Why me?" he complained

"Because you're the man" she teased "you're manlier than me"

She slapped him on the shoulder "So you don't want to marry me then?"

"Not today ask me again in about…" she trailed off thinking about it "6 months"

"That's a date" he promised "and I'll do something about our sibling problem" he promised.

He kissed her and the kiss turned into something more when Alec fell back onto the sofa bringing Max down with him.

He stopped kissing her for a minute to ask "Jamie is asleep right?" he checked

Max nodded her head "Bed?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Bed" he agreed picking her up and running off in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

Two weeks later Max had received the phone call telling her that her apartment was ready for her to move back in to and she still hadn't told Sam that she wasn't moving back with her.

Alec was out with Jamie and it was just her and Sam in the apartment so now was as good a time as any to tell her.

"Sammy" Max started walking towards her.

Sam looked at her and tilted her head she knew Max was going to give her bad news it was the only time she ever called her 'Sammy'

"Yes?" she asked eyeing her carefully.

"We need to talk" she said sitting on the arm of the sofa and placing her feet against the cushions.

"About?" Sam asked playing along although she had a feeling she knew what Max was going to say.

"Well that was the builders on the phone and they said the house is ready for us to move back" Max explained. Sam's face lit up "finally living with those 2 has been killing me" she admitted clapping her hands in a childish manner.

"Right" Max said becoming nervous; Sam had always been there for her through her pregnancy and everything she really didn't know how she was going to take it.

"So when are we moving back?"

"That's the thing I'm not" Max said avoiding eye contact with her sister.

Max couldn't read the look Sam currently had on her face and then she started to laugh "I know"

Max was shocked at those 2 little words "You know? How?" she asked flabbergasted.

"I knew you weren't going to leave your boy again and your little boy won't want to leave daddy either"

Max agreed with that trying to move Jamie from Alec was hard enough when she was trying to get him to school but to tell him he wasn't going to live with him anymore would have caused world war 3.

Sam laughed at the expression on her sister's face and pulled her into a hug "I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy" Max said hugging her as tight as possible "good" Sam pulled away determined not to cry.

"Guess I'll be going home alone then"

Max had a suggestion about that "what about Ben?"

Sam sighed "I don't know I guess he could have your room" then thought about it for a minute "I guess you want rid of him too?"

Max nodded her head slightly

"I'll take him then"

* * *

As if on cue the 3 boys came through the door. "Ladies" Alec greeted them giving Max a quick kiss on the lips.

"I hear you want rid of me?" Sam said to Alec with a frown on her face, he looked at Max "you told her?" he said not knowing that she was going to tell her today or he would have told Ben, now Ben was going to be pissed.

"Yeah"

"Tell her what?" Ben asked he hated being the only one not knowing what was going on.

Sam decided to give them a break and said to her boyfriend "we're moving out baby" with that she got up off the sofa and walked towards the bedroom.

"We are?" he asked looking at his brother and Max "better go ask her" Max suggested.

Ben agreed and took off in the direction of Sam.

"Finally" Alec smiled and was about to kiss her but before he could Max pulled away, she realised Jamie hadn't spoken to her since he came home and she fixed Alec with a look a look he was beginning to hate.

"What did you buy him?" her hands moving to her hips.

Alec put on his innocent face and shrugged his shoulders, Max moved away from him and found their son in his room playing with a new computer game "ALEC!" she scorned him.

"You have to stop buying him these things" she informed him

"He likes them!" he fought back "I don't"

"Good thing your not the one playing them then" he added with a grin that quickly faded with the look Max had on her face.

"Stop spending so much money on him"

Alec glared at her "I can spend my money on whatever I want and I will be spending it on my son…and you if you're good"

"I don't need your money" Max reminded him

Alec rolled his and grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards him "maybe" He kissed her and for a few seconds the house was in silence until they heard Sam throwing something in the other room.

"You son of a bitch!" they heard Sam call out after the crash, they looked at each other then both ran towards the room both eager to know what was happening.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Love You, Hate You**

_Disclaimer - Dark Angel is not mine, nor do i claim to own it_

_Summary - That's it folks, final chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the ride_

Max and Alec rushed to the bedroom door and looked in. Inside they could see Ben bending down to pick up the remains of what looked like a glass or something. While Sam was standing in front of him hands on her hips looking very pissed off.

Max and Alec shared a look "what's wrong?" Max asked her sister.

Sam looked over towards the door on hearing Max's voice "Oh you know just Ben being Ben" she said with an annoyed voice.

"What did you do?" Alec asked his brother giving him a pissed off look.

Ben stood up and crossed his arms over his chest "nothing she's just hormonal" he said defending himself.

"He told me he didn't want to move in with me" Sam said glaring at him.

Max and Alec both looked at each other thinking _'Please don't let them break up, because then we'll be stuck with Ben' _

"She said I'd have to sleep in a spare room!" Ben said shaking his head.

Alec started laughing, really laughing and the look Max gave him didn't even shut him up "if you don't shut up you'll be sleeping on the sofa" Max snapped at him and he shut up quickly.

"Whipped" Ben coughed and Alec glared at him "shut up" he demanded.

"Ben you are moving in with Sam because you both want to and secondly we want space" Alec said looking between the both of them "we love you but we've had enough and as for the sleeping arrangements you can work that out later"

He walked away leaving Max still in the room "you ok?" Max checked walking towards her sister "yep" Sam smiled "just got a little emotional" she smirked.

"Ok" Max said turning on her heel and going in the direction Alec had just gone.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

* * *

It was exactly six months to the day since the last time Alec had asked Max to marry him. He knew Max had forgot all about, well maybe not the proposal but the fact that it had been six months since but Alec hadn't because he was holding her to the fact that she told him to ask her again in 6 months and that was what he was planning on doing.

A lot had happened in those 6 months Sam and Ben had moved out and into the house Sam previously shared with Max. Max had gone back to work because she enjoyed even although Alec had tried to change her mind she had told him he she enjoyed working and if he didn't like it well then he knew what he could do about it.

So he didn't complain about it anymore he didn't get to sleep in as much anymore though because while Max went to work he took Jamie to school which meant getting up around 8 every weekday morning but he was fine with it because he'd do anything for his son.

So tonight was the night he was going to ask her, he hadn't planned anything special but he had bought a ring this time so he just hoped she would say yes and wouldn't still think it was too early in their relationship.

Alec was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Jamie was in the sitting room watching cartoons and doing his homework. Max was due home around 6 it was now just after 5.

Alec decided he was going to ask her once Jamie was in bed and that was around 8, he was getting nervous and he wasn't sure why.

"I'm home" Max called out as she entered the apartment, shrugging off her jacket she placed in the hook by the door and made her way towards her son.

"Hey honey" she bent down beside him to check out what he was doing, he turned around to face her and smiled "hey mum"

"What you doing?" she asked him

"My homework" he announced happily "good boy" she kissed his head and stood up "where's your dad?" she asked her son.

"In the kitchen" he said without looking up from what he was doing so Max headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey" Max said walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him from the back. Alec smiled and turned his head to face her "hey" he said as he stood over the stove cooking.

Max stood on her tip toes and kissed the back of his neck "missed you today" she said in a soft sweet voice.

Alec put down the pot he was holding and turned around in her arms and hooked his arms around her waist. "Missed you too" he said placing a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

"What you cooking?" she asked looking around him to the stove.

"Food"

"Hmm" Max said grinning at him "you seem weird" Max commented on his behaviour which wasn't out of the ordinary but there was something different and she didn't know what.

"Weird?" he asked before turning around and going back to his cooking, Her arms were still wrapped around him and she had her head leaning against his back.

"Yeah" Max said then decided to drop it.

"Dinner is almost ready" Alec said after a few minutes "why don't you go get changed?" he suggested

"Ok" Max said before walking into their bedroom.

* * *

Alec had dished out the food and was now proceeding to place it on the table when Max walked out of the bedroom wearing his slacks and top.

"gotta stop wearing my clothes" he said shaking his head "why?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

He gave her his trademark half smirk "because it distracts me" she grinned and swatted him softly on the chest "shut up"

Alec smiled at her then called out to Jamie "Jamie come eat" two seconds after he called out Jamie came running into the dining room and sat himself down.

"Good I'm hungry" he said grabbing his knife and fork, eating as fast as he can

"God he's really your son" Max said as she took her seat "I hope so"

Max glared at him when he said that and he waved his hand "joke" he said taking her hand in his and kissing it softly

"Ewww" Jamie said from the other side of the table giving his parents a look of disgust "sssh!" Alec demanded and pointed at his food "eat"

Jamie gave his dad a funny look then went back to eating as did Max and Alec.

It was just after 8 and Alec had just put Jamie to bed walking out of his son's bedroom her found Max sitting on a chair on the balcony.

He quickly walked into their room and pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket and slipped it into his jean pocket.

* * *

He walked out on the balcony and she had her eyes closed lying on the reclining chair.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up she complained but went along with it.

He sat himself down on the chair lying back then pulled her down to lay between his legs.

He began to kiss her neck and she relaxed "tough day?" he mumbled against her neck.

"Yeah" she said her voice barely a whisper

"Me too"

She scoffed "yeah I bet" her hand was on his thigh and she started running her nails up and down his denim clad thigh.

"I'm a busy man" he said trying to defend himself.

"Alec you don't do anything apart from spend money, drink, eat and play video games"

Alec scrunched his face up at that "I happen to have 3 very successful businesses"

"Yeah that you set up with your trust fund and you don't even run them your dad does"

"Whatever, you have a trust fund too" he said poking her in the ribs gently "yeah but I work hard for my money"

"That's because you're a freak" he joked light heartedly "and you didn't complain about me spending money when I bought you that bike" he reminded her.

She turned her neck so she could see him "Shut up" he did as she asked although she probably wasn't expecting him to shut up by kissing her.

As he was kissing her his hand went into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

The kiss ended and his hand on over her stomach holding onto the ring box.

Max turned back around and settled against his back she went to take her hand in his and that's when she noticed it.

A small black box sitting in the palm of his hand and at that moment she forgot how to breathe.

"Alec"

Alec swallowed hard realising she had noticed it; he sat up a little more and opened the box with his thumb.

He couldn't see her face but he knew she was shocked "You told me to ask you again in six months" he started

"Yeah" Max said with a slight nod of her head, his lips were by her ear when he spoke again "well its six months to the day"

Max could feel her heartbeat increase and began to get nervous.

Alec turned her body around a little so she was facing him. She looked into her eyes and he could see how scared/nervous she was.

"Max will you marry me?" he asked not able to contain the smile on his face.

She looked at the ring and she had never seen something as perfect or as huge as it in her life.

"I…I…what?" she stuttered "Max Guevera will you marry me?" this time he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger Max watched his every movement before nodding her head and crying.

"Yes...Yes...God yes!" she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight, her lips crashed against his and she kissed him with all the love and passion she felt for him.

"I love you" she said as they broke apart.

"I love you" Alec told her, looking down at the ring on her finger "so glad you said yes" he admitted.

"Me too"

Max couldn't take her eyes off the ring and the more she looked at it the more guilty she felt because she could guess how much it would have cost him "how much did you spend on the ring?" she asked cautiously

"Not telling you baby" Alec replied

Normally Max would fight him and demand he tell her and if he didn't she would send him to the sofa for the night but tonight she didn't, tonight she let it go.

"Ok" she said surprising Alec who didn't do a very good job of hiding the shock in face.

She laughed and took his hand in hers pulling him to his feet. She began walking them back inside the house.

"Just for the record" she said as she walked backwards towards their room her hand in his and their eyes connected "I won't be taking your name" she grinned before pulling him into the bedroom.

* * *

A/N - Tell me what you think!

* * *


End file.
